Life Happens
by hbowsher
Summary: Ana steele, a recent graduate, lands a job at GEH. Out to celebrate her achievement with Kate she meets a captivating stranger and saves him from making a mistake while capturing his attention and turning his world on its head.
1. Down the rabbit hole

ANA

As I sit staring at the acceptance letter for my very first job post graduation I can't help but feel that life is a little surreal at the moment. I have been searching for months for the right position and finally found it in the least likely of places. Apparently the wiz kid Mogul of Grey House Enterprise and his COO are in need of someone to write, prepare, and gengenerally clean up their business proposals and other official documents and such. Being a double major in business and English I guess im your huckleberry! With my 4.0 GPA I graduated summa cum laude and had gotten job offers in all the wrong places so when this position opened my professors told me I would be an idiot to take a chance on the opportunity, so I did.

"Katherine Kavanagh if you are not down the stairs in approximately 30 seconds I'm going to leave you". I swear that girl takes her sweet time just to piss me off.

"Keep your hair on Steele I'm coming"

"Jesus Kate what the hell were you doing in there you look the exact same as when you went in there for criminy sake!"

This girl right here will be the death of me. At 5' 10" Kate exudes sex appeal with her long sandy blonde hair, bright green eyes, perfectly sun kissed skin, and killer body. She literally looks like a damn amazon princess. Meanwhile im fucking fun sized, Bitch.

"You know my ana banana that when you get hangry your highly unpleasant

. Come on Polly I'll put you in my pocket and we'll go feed your belly."

"Real original Amazon Kate, I get it I'm fun sized." Jeez its been 4 years move on and get some new material already!

Yoho yoho its off to the bar we go!

Christian

One more. if one more person does or says just one little stupid fucking thing I'm going to rip their heads off and I don't care who it is, I'm that annoyed.

Son of a bitch! "Grey" I snap into my buzzing phone.

"Hey There Baby Bro who you snapping at? So remember when you said we could go out on a night of my choosing since I beat your ass on the golf course?"

Fuck. "Let me guess you're cashing it in tonight?"

"Yes sir"

Double fuck.

 **Ana**

After being fed Kate and I head into the most exclusive bar in Seattle courtesy of my little floozy best friends latest boy toy. Who oddly enough is nowhere to be seen. While I ponder where this guy may be I am watching my bestie practically screw some blonde hulk on the dance floor. As I avert my eyes from Kate I see the most beautiful man I've ever laid my eyes on and my God I'm feeling things down below that I'm not sure our natural. But how the hell would I know since I am a 22 year old virgin who can't manage to give up the v card.

All of a sudden I see Adonis snap his head up and Barrel out of the VIP section like a man possesed looking like he's going to rip the head off of someone across the bar. He's heading towards something behind me like he's not in a crowded bar during the busiest part of the night. Whoever it is must surely be one unlucky fucker because this Adonis has to be at least 6'3" and a wall of nothing but muscle. God knows what is going on in my mind because without thinking I end up intercepting him Midway to his destination and hook my arm around his waist with the other arm around his neck to stop him from getting himself arrested. As we collide I spin him around while pulling at the lapels of his sexy leather jacket to get him to bend to my level so I can whisper in his ear.

"Whoever your about to pummel isn't worth going to jail over Adonis"

My God he is more beautiful up close then I thought. His hair is the most beautiful copper color and his eyes are a beautiful shade of gray that I didn't think was even possible. What the fuck color is that anyway? Jesus he smells edible and the second I touch him a spark of electricity shoots through my body and I don't think I'm even breathing. Well fuck me.

Christian

As I sit here watching Lelliot grind into some blonde bimbo I can't help but feel jealous at his ability to be that close to someone. She's running her hands up and down his chest and back in an almost indecent manner which I would never in a million years be able to tolerate. Hence my sitting in the VIP booth drinking alone. Then I see some prick grab the girl Elliot was dancing with roughly by the arm and I see red. She maybe a bimbo but no one should lay their hands on a woman like that. And i just know Elliot is going to lose his shit. I jump up from my seat to help Elliot pummel the ignorant fuck, at least I get to ease my pent up aggression on this assholes face. As I make it halfway to him I'm grabbed by a tiny slip of a girl and all I see is a whirl of silky chesnut hair and alabaster skin. Who the ever loving fuck is touching me and why do I not feel the panic beginning to rise? I look down into a pool of blue diamond eyes and my mouth just hangs open. I'm staring at the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and everything just fades away other than us, our connection, and the static electricity running like a current in my veins. Sweet jesus man close your mouth and speak. Since when has the Christian Grey ever been speechless? Ummm fucking never, especially not around woman. They usually fall at my feet stuttering incoherent sentences. Then I hear it, the most infectious and angelic voice I have ever heard in my ear as she's pulling me down by the lapels of my leather jacket. "Whoever your about to pummel isn't worth going to jail over Adonis" She says in a breathless but strong whisper.

Adonis eh? So, this little pixie is affected by me. At least that's something. Jesus she smells delicious. My dick is so hard right now it has to be uncomfortable against her stomach. Am I embarrassed? Hell no, get a good feel baby because by the end of this night it will be down your throat and sliding between your soaking wet folds as a pound the ever loving fuck out of you. What the fuck? Who am I, Elliot? Fucking hell I'm so screwed.


	2. Just like breathing

Ana

"I seriously doubt I'll be arrested Mrs?"

"Steele, Anastasia Steele. And why might I ask makes you think you could avoid it? Seems like you were on your way to knock someones teeth out Mr?"

As im looking into Adonis's eyes i vaguely notice he's now wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him. His rather large mini Adonis is extremely noticeable against my stomach and hip bone. Hmmm I could put that to good use. Damnit Ana concentrate!

"You don't recognize me?" he chuckles

"Nope" shit should I? I definitely would have remembered him if we had met before?

"Well that's interesting."

Christian

Shit she really doesn't know who I am. That's kind of nice and has definite possibilities. She's so close to my body we are practically melted to eachother and I can't seem to focus on anything but how she feels and her sexy as fuck plump lips. She bites down on that plump bottom lip and a hear myself groan right before I lose my shit and my self control. I get this intense urge to kiss her and then my lips are in hers. Fucking heaven. I put my hands on her ass and lift her up into my arms as her legs fo around my waist. I deapen the kiss as her hands fist onto my hair. Bliss, its absolute bliss. This girl is drop dead gorgeous but doesn't reak of money. Her dress, while sexy as fuck, isnt designer but fits her small frame perfectly. She fits me perfectly and I never want to let her go.

"Shit bro, did you see that shit" Elliot runs up and knocks my little pixie out of my arms.

"What the hell man?" damnit I wasnt ready to let her go. She felt good wrapped around me as I held her in my arms, too good in fact.

"Oh hey there itty bitty I barely saw you there, Jesus your so tiny! I'm Elliot Grey"

Ana reaches out to shake his hand and he just swoops her up into a bear hug with her tiny little feet dangling.

"Put her the fuck down Lelliot" I so do not want my girl in his bear paws pressed up against him like that. What the fuck? My girl?

"Sorry bro, you gonna introduce me?" he says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

Sigh "This is Anastasia Steele"

"Hey there Hercules, what did you do with my sister from another mister?"

"Oh you know Kate? She's putting some dickface in his place for grabbing her while we were dancing. She told me to get lost while she handled it. Soooo Ana, you and my baby bro looked mighty cozy. what's up over here? Christian didnt mention a girl joining us this fine evening."

"Oh yeah no, I just intercepted him from joining the meyham you and kate were about to engage in. I hadn't even caught his name yet."

Elliot lets out a roar of a laugh. "You don't recognize " _The"_ Christian Grey? Been living under a rock itty bitty?"

 **Ana** Oh hell no. This man is my new boss and I have just man handled his sexy ass in his own club. Fuck my life.

Thankfully Kate saves me from humiliation as she grabs my arm while mumbling some sort of fair well to her make out buddy.

"Ana we have to go right now."

"Hey there Katie girl where you running off to?" Oh poor Elliot looks crestfallen. Sorry bro no love muffin for you tonight, kates on a mission.

"Sorry Elliot, here's my number call me later." With that Kate rushes us off weaving through the crowd leaving the guys with no possible way to follow through the narrow gaps she pushed us through. Well damn, guess I get to have one hell of a first day "meeting" my new boss Monday morning. Who the hell knew Christian Grey was so heart stoppingly gorgeous and smelled so damn good. Shit this may not be the perfect job after all... how the hell am I going to work so closely with him everyday without wanting to jump him? That was one hell of a kiss though. Kissing Christian was the most natural thing I've ever done. It was easy and felt right, just like breathing. I'm royally screwed.


	3. Definite possibilities

Fuck fuck fuck. I've been going out of my ever loving mind since meeting one Anastasia Steele Friday night. I cannot get her out of my head and I swear my lips are still stinging from our searing kiss. Mmmmm strawberry lip gloss. She smelled of apples and strawberries and fuck me if that wasnt a heady combination. I have refused to let Mrs. Jones wash my shirt due to not wanting to lose her scent. Damnit I've lost my mind. If Welch doesnt get back to me with her information soon ill lose my ever loving mind. I need her back. Need? Seriously grey, need? Since when do I fucking NEED anyone!

"Mr. Grey Ros and the new editor for the aquisitions department are in conference room 3 waiting for you." Shit. I forgot all about that. Ros insisted we create this new position to make our lives easier and is apparently in love with her newest hire claiming "she's spectacular" and is going to be a game changer. How a new grad english lit major is going to help with MY job I have no idea but if it makes Ros happy Ill go along with it. Shit I can't bail now or Ros will have my ass. I guess I'll have to put my Ana search on hold until I can get through this meeting. Welch better get my answers quick or things will turn ugly fast!

I make my way towards the conference room as im met with the scent of apples and strawberries along with the sweetest giggle floating through the air. Great now imagining shit.

I see Ros talking to a girl but all im focused on is long legs in a tight black pencil skirt with 6 inch fuck me heels attached to a curvy figure with long shiny chesnut hair. Holy shit my ears are ringing, my breathing is labored, and i think my heart just stopped beating in my chest. It couldn't be her could it?

"Ah there he is, glad you could finally join us! Christian this is our new aquisitions editor Anastasia Steele. Ana this is the man himself Christian Grey."

"Pleasure to formally meet you Mr. Grey" as I take her small hand in mine that god damn heavenly spark shoots straight to my dick and I unconsciously pull her close to me.

I lean in close enough for only her to hear me as I whisper "I can still taste you on my lips." I receive a satisfying gasp and a deep blush as I give her one of my patented panty dropping smirks. Shit thats adorable, and hot. Does she blush like that everywhere?

To my shock and utter shock and amusement she runs her lips along the shell of my ear as she whispers "as can I, that kiss hasnt left my thoughts or my dreams Mr. Grey." Jesus, please forgive me for I am a sinner but please don't let it stop. I let out a not so inaudible groan as my hand grazes her hip.

Ros clears her throat in utter shock. "Jesus did it get hot in here to yoi guys? Someone want to include me in your obvious familiarity of eachother?"

Ana stumbles back clearly embarrassed while I pout at the loss of contact feeling bereft once again. I'm like a starving man who can only be satisfied by her touch alone. What the hell is happening to me?

"Sorry Mrs. Bailey, Christian and I actually met Friday evening by chance but our meeting was cut short by forces out of our control."

"I see, well shall we get this meeting underway?"

I know I should have been paying attention but all I could focus on was getting the delectable Miss Steele back to my office to finish what we started on friday night. Would she be opposed to being spread out on my desk while I sample every inch of her? While I make her come with my mouth as she screams my name before I fuck her into oblivion?

"Christian? Earth to Christian?"

"Um Yeah?" I say as I clear my throat trying to act like I was paying attention.

"Anything to add?" says Ros

"Nope. But after we finish up I would like to breifly see Miss Steele in my office before you go on with your day.

"Briefly my ass" mumbles Ros under her breath.

 **Ana** Jesus help me he looks even better than he did on Friday. I can hardly breath let alone concentrate with him so close. When he whispered in my ear I thought for sure I was going to cum or faint, maybe both. We stand up and I shake Ros's hand. She chuckles when I say I'll be with her shortly after meeting with Christian. She simply says "Shortly. Sure you will."

The second Ros exits Christian has me by the hand practically dragging me to his office. He slams the door while simultaneously spinning me around and up into his arms slamming his mouth against mine. Its an all consuming earth shattering kiss that makes me lose all sense of reason.

"Jesus Ana I couldnt bear another second"

I vaguely notice us moving though im not sure where. The next thing I know he pushes everything off his desk in one sweep and im unceremoniously plopped onto his desk while our tounges battle.

"Christian please" I have no idea what im begging for but he seems to understand.

As our tongues continue to battle I feel my skirt and panties come off in one swift motion. When the hell did he unzip it, sneaky sexy as sin bastard. It finally registers where this is headed and I pull away as I begin to let him in on my little secret.

" Christian I..."

"Shhh baby I've got you" No sooner are the words out of his mouth before that mouth is on my most sensitive flesh. I literally see stars as I fall back onto Christians desk moaning out his name. What a wanton little hussy I've become! Damn Adonis and his sinful ways! I feel pressure building and the feeling is exquisite, I dont know how to handle it when Christian breaths "let go baby come for me, god you taste so sweet ana. So delicious I'll never have my fill."

And with that I'm a goner, screaming his name as I come down from my high I hear his zipper and the rip of a foil packet. Shit I have to tell him right? damnit I dont want him to stop though.

"Christian don't stop, but I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything baby" he moans out while lining up with my entrance and kissing from my jaw down my neck to my breasts as he gently sucks one into his mouth.

"Mmmm" damn that feels good. Shit what was I saying.

Christian leans back as he pulls my hips slightly up and forward as he slams into me. Oh, now I remember.

White hot searing pain rips through me as I whisper out. "I'm a virgin."


	4. Reality

**Ana**

"Miss Steele?"

"Ana!"

"I'm so sorry what was the last question?" Oh my god I'm so embarrassed. Who zones out in the middle of there orientation meeting to engage in a wet day dream? Jesus Ana pull it together!

He whispers sweet nothings in your ear one time and your dropping your panties like the whore of Babylon. By the smirk on Adonis's face and Ros's bemused expression I have a sinking feeling that both of them have at least an idea of what's going on in my filthy dirty mind. Though it was quite the fantasy; I doubt daddy warbucks over here runs around his multi-million dollar business dragging unsuspecting newly hired virgins into his office to have his wicked way with them. Good to know that my traitorous mind and body are ready and willing to throw and go at a moments with a virtual stranger!

"Did you have any questions or concerns with any responsibilities or your contract overall?" Shit do I? Probably don't have time to run over the 22 page contract now damnit.

"Umm nope. I think we are good here." Christian is grinning like the damn cat who ate the canary. Damn him, he's too good looking for the health and well being of others. Its just not natural I tell you.

"Alright then all thats left is to sign on the dotted line. We also have a standard NDA that covers GEH and its employees to protect the business and the thousands of employees we have. Basically you can't leave and tell the secrets of GEH **_or_** its employees."

"Yes Sir."

 **Christian**

Anastasia has quite the blush covering her pale skin like a blanket being laid down over fresh snow. And fuck me if it isnt one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. I dont know for sure what's being running around in that that pretty little head of hers but after I brushed my lips against the shell of her ear reminiscing our kiss she has been deliciously distracted.

I wonder if her ivory skin is that perfect everywhere? When she blushes her ears, cheeks and neck are a delicious rosy pink. How far down does that go? What would her ass look like after I give her a good spanking and hard fuck? Shit I have got to wipe these ideas out of my brain and smirk of my face before I do something stupid.

As Ros ends the meeting little miss steele is still pleasently preoccupied. I cant help but notice her outfit again as I now have the opportunity to do so unabashedly. She is dressed in this tight black pencil skirt and cap sleeved blue blouse that makes her eyes shimmer like the water when im sailing. The skirt is form fitting in all the right places without being too tight and coupled with some magnificent fuck me heels that make her legs go on for days.

Mmmm. What would she look like in patented leather red soled louie's wrapped around my neck?

Fuck. me.

As she stands to shake Ros's hand she is forced to bend forward a bit over the table due to her pint sized stature. I noticed almost immediately when she sat down her skirt hitched up just a bit, and now when she bends forward it comes up just that little bit more so that I get a glimpse of lace and what seems to be a garter belt.

S'il te plait dieu car je suis un pécheur, cela ne peut sûrement pas être pour moi.

I have to get out of here. Right. The. Fuck. Now.

"Ros, Miss Steele. It's been a pleasure, I hope you will enjoy your first day at GEH. Please let Ros or myself know if you need anything. My assistant Andrea will be with you shortly to show you to your office. Barney, our IT guy, will meet you there to set up your tech and assist you with the training videos. After lunch we will meet in my office for a tour of the building." Shit did I just volenteer to give her the tour. I got lost in those glistening pools of her eyes again, this little girl is seriously testing my sanity. _Little girl, grey? She might look like a little woodland fairy or a pixie but THAT is ALL woman._ Oh great, I haven't had to deal with the little pest that lives in my head recently. why the fuck are you making an appearance.

 _Have you seen her? Man, Im here so you don't fuck this up for the two of us!_ Fuck what up shes an employee!

 _Yeah but we are the boss and saw her pre GEH. All bets are off fucker._ Damn you.

 _Yeah yeah. Its game on douche bag._

Fuck.

 **Ana**

I watch Christian rush out of the little conference room like he is on fire and take my first deep breath since he stepped into the room.

I hear Ros to my right let ouout a whistle and throaty chuckle as I realize I probably have been caught watching him walk away.

 _Damn straight we watched that fine piece of man strut away._

Oh hush you!

 _You know you want to see if you can bounce a quarter off of it._

Whatever bitch.

"Well that was one interesting orientation dont you think Ana? Whatever your doing to that man keep it up. This is going to be a blast to watch!"

"I.. umm" shit I cant form a coherant sentance.

"No worries Ana, Taylor already filled me in on the little club escaped this weekend so I would be prepared. I would have guven my right arm to see someone get away with manhandling him like that." she chuckles. "He's quite taken with you you know."

"Im sure its just a passing phase Ros." I say with a nervous giggle. As I look towards where he disappeared and I let out an unconscious sigh. "Im sure women are lining up for a man like that Ros."

"What would Adonis want with a mere mousey mortal like me" I whisper under my breath not to be heard.

As she gathers her things and moves to walk away she pats me on the shoulder and whispers in my ear.

"Ah though Adonis was wanted by many he only had eyes for one, and you are no mere mortal Aphrodite."

 _She got you there!_

Oh shut it you tramp.

-TRANSLATION-

S'il te plait dieu car je suis un pécheur, cela ne peut sûrement pas être pour moi.

Please god for I am a sinner, this surely cannot be for me.

 **Clarification**

 **Many of you have asked if Ana zoned out in chapter 3 or if it was real. Yes, she was daydreaming. V-card is still intact ; )**


	5. Getting into rhythm

Andrea Parker is the ultimate picture of poise amd efficiency. She breezed in, plopped me into my office, got me my favorite tea, and helped barney set me up within 30 minutes.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Steele, Im sure you will fit in nicely and please don't be worried if you hear any loud noises or screaming. You are awfully close to Mr. Grey's and Ros's offices so just know its part of the norm. If it gets to bad we can look into sound proofing your office!"

She winks and walks out saying over her shoulder "Im off to lunch Miss Steele, can I get you anything while im out? I dont mind helping you out until you can find a secretary of your own."

"Oh thats ok Miss Parker, Im meeting a friend for lunch and ill be sure to set up interviews for someone this week." God willing!

"Please call me Andrea Miss Steele. I took the liberty of setting up six potentials beginning tomorrow at 9 am, I hope you don't mind. If you don't like them I have plenty more candidates."

"Thats perfect Andrea, and please call me Ana."

"Oh umm I don't think Mr. Grey would approve..."

"How about just when we are alone then? Miss Steele makes me feel like im in the principal's office!" She laughs daintily and I see Barney the resident IT guru sigh while staring longingly. Hmmm theres a story there I just know it.

"You got it Ana."

"See you later Barney." She says in a soft quiet voice as she tucks her hair behind her ear. Well look at that, the administration is mutual!

He gives a pleased smile and a small wave before she turns and leaves. He watches her walk away and continues to look after shes gone.

I clear my throat and he turns back to me with a heavy blush. Oh thats precious!

"Uhm sorry Miss Steele, all done here. Enjoy your lunch." I let out an embarrassing giggle snort before responding.

"No worries Barney, please its Ana."

"Alright Ana, if you need anything dial 34"

"Thanks, have a nice lunch."

He waves and scampers off just as my phone rings. Hmm who could possibly have this number yet?

 _ooooo maybe its Christian calling to play out that earlier fantasy!?!?!_ Shut it whore.

 _You know you want it._ Possibly, but I don't need you prattling on about my ever so prevalent V card.

 _Its got to go sometime girl, why not to Adonis? At this point we should just wear it like the scarlet letter so maybe someone will just take the damn thing!_ God shes such a bitch.

 _Im part of you princess so whos the bitch here?_

Still you.

Answering the phone I hear its the front desk letting me know Avery is here with Kate. "Okay ill be right down".

Heading down the elevator I swear I cannot get his scent out of my nose. Its like everywhere I go im reminded hes near. God I need this lunch and my besties to regain my damn senses.

I exit the elevator to see my besties, partners in crime, the other 2/3 to my soul, and most beautiful people on the planet.

 _Besides Adonis._

Not now woman.

 _Just sayin._

"Oh theres my girl" Avery bellows in his smooth tenor voice. The man is 6ft tall, light brown hair with the most stricking emrald green eyes. He's built like a brick shit house and is a brilliant lawyer. He's my soulmate in everyway but sexual considering he is practically family in everyway but blood. In another life I would marry him and we would be perfect together. Alas, it wasnt meant to be but as far as friends go I hit the jackpot with him and Kate. My step father Ray, who is the only real "dad" I have ever known had Avery with his high school sweetheart who died in child birth and was adopted by her sister Patricia Nichols due to Ray being in the Marine Corps. Ray didnt find out about his existance until Avery was 15 when Mr. and Mrs. Nichols died in a tragic car accident. That was a whirlwind of a week.

Ray gets a letter handed to him by a 15 year old boy along with custody papers. By this time _Carla_ had disappeared to places unknown with husband #3 who shall not be named. I was 10 at the time and immediately became attached to Avery, as he did to me. The rest was history. Kate was our neighbor and the 3 of us hit it off immediately, with us girls being taken under Avery's wing of protection. Dating was rough for Kate and I growing up needless to say.

Speaking of which, she lunges at me spinning me around. "Damn girl, you are smokin today. Who are you trying to empress?" Oh Kate, never misses a thing does she. This girl is the epitome of beauty. At 5'8" with dark green eyes and long strawberry blonde hair shes a knock out. Her skin always looks sunkissed, her teeth are shiny and perfectly straight and her body looks sculpted to perfection. Bitch.

Then theres me. 5 ft even, pale blue eyes, pale skin, dull brown hair. Don't get me wrong, im curvy in the right places and have full lips people get jealous over but standing next to these two is a little intimidating!

"My turn hefer get your paws off my bitch. Ive missed her!" Avery snatches me away from her stooping down to pick me up and swinging me around. God they are so embarrassing!

"Damnit you two we are in the lobby of my new job, cut the shit!"

"Aww come on Anakin's! It's been days since I've seen my baby sister" Avery whines.

"And who's fault is that hmm? Mr. I disappeared for a 3 day sex fest." he has the good sense to look ashamed.

 _Got him._

Sure did!

"Ok ok. But she was smokin Anakins. I thought I could try again you know?" Wow thats big coming from him. After she who shall never be named I thought Avery would never love again.

I feel a tingle go up my spine and my nether regions heat up making me gasp and close my eyes. What the fuck is that about?

 _Oh I think I know! He's here bitch._ Who?

 _Pft you know who._ Kate lets out a squeel and stalks off, Avery gasps and begins to damn near pant and im fucking confused. Until I turn around that is.

 **Christian**

All day long I have tried my damndest to get her off my mind. But I just fucking can't. Apples and vanilla have stained my senses. Andrea comes over the intercom to let me know my mother and brother are here for lunch. Fuck if I didnt completely forget about that shit.

 _Well we did have other priorities man._ Like what?

 _Dont make me hit you._ _We have pixie on the brain._ Pixie huh?

 _Yes. Adorable, sexy, pint sized pixie with the fuckable mouth and legs we want around our neck._ Jesus my hard on is back. I can't see my mother like this, and Elliot will never let me live it down.

Shit man think of something not sexy. Wet dogs. Nope. Elliot in a speedo. Thats just funny. Grandma trevelann. Gross but Ana is hotter. Elena. Yup that did it.

Walking down to meet my mother and brother im actually in a good mood. Ever since the mother of all shitshows last year during my parents anniversary party things with my family have been better than ever. We are closer than I can ever remember. Family dinners, lunches, hanging out just because. The best part is how open we all are, especially me and Elliot.

 ** _Flashback_**

As I pull up to my parent's lavish estate I feel my stomach begin to roll. Its my parents annual anniversary party they hold for there "closest" friends every year to celebrate their love and commitment to each other, they have been doing this as long as I can remember.

I do NOT want to be here. And I most certainly do not want to be surrounded by all the lepers that cling annoyingly to me which my mother calls "friends", particularly one Mrs. Elena Lincoln.

Ugh fucking Elena.

If she calls me one more time I might actually lose my mind. I haven't used her "services" in about 3 months and she's been chomping at the bit to get me a new sub. But frankly I'm just tired of it all. Every time is the same, it's not even exciting to me anymore and each of the girls are blending together forming a sea of nameless, faceless women who offer no variety or excitement anymore. To add insult to injury they are becoming attached much faster than normal. The last one was dismissed after only a day. A DAY. Because she felt the need to wander into my damn room while I was in the shower and attempt to join me. Bitch I don't want you here, she invaded my personal space and was gone by the time I got dressed.

No sooner do I want through the door my mother's lackeys descend upon me. Thankfully mom is there to shoo them away like the pestering insects they are and gives me a squeeze on my biceps and a kiss on the check. She sighs. My saving grace, no pun intended, is only afforded this small contact with her son.

"Christian, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Of course mom, I wouldn't miss your anniversary party."

"I have missed you dear." She smiles gratefully which makes me feel like a shit for not spending more time with my own mother. And fuck ive been here for what? 5 fucking minutes and there is the bitch troll herself.

"Christian, darling how lovely to see your face around here."

"Elena."

She leans towards me to kiss my cheak and I feel my skin prickle and burn. "We need to talk boy."

"Im not your BOY Elena, and this is not the time nor the place for this shit."

Thankfully my mother had been approached by one of the servers and missed the unpleasant exchange Elena and I shared. She pulls Elena off to parts unknown for introductions to some new someone or other. Good riddance.

After another 30 minutes im at my limit with trophy wives pushing there plastic daughters in my face and seek refuge in my father's study. No sooner do I pour myself a bourbon do I hear the door quietly open and shut behind me. From the chill up my spine I know exactly who just entered the room but Ill be damned if I will show her any reaction.

"Christian."

"Elena"

"Why haven't you responded to my calls darling? It has been far too long since you've had a sub and I can see the toll its taking on you. If we can't find someone suitable I could always lend a hand." She purrs and I hold back the vomit.

"I'm done Elena. The girls are boring, the life is boring, and your boring."

"Excuse me? Who do you think your talking to boy?"

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Boy. Again" I annunciate each word with a growl, straighten myself into my dom stance and give her the glare that makes grown men piss themselves.

She cackles. "Oh don't try that dom shit on me boy, I made you remember? And you loved every second." With all her bravado her voice still shakes a bit and her breathing falters so I know she's affected.

Game. Set. Match.

I let out a mirthless chuckle. "Oh how easily you forget Elena." I begin a slow large circle around her like a predator stalking his prey narrowing the circle with each pass.

"Do you think a 15 year old boy ENJOYED being whipped until he bled? Sodomized? Chained to the carabineers until I couldn't feel my arms or shoulders? Beaten black and blue? Not being allowed to have friends, girlfriends, go on dates, or even have a close relationship with my own FAMILY!" She gasps.

"You certainly didn't complain when I sucked that big cock of yours or let you fuck me 7 ways from Sunday." She all but moans, fucking disgusting.

"A quick fuck will get a horny teenage boy to do a lot of things Elena, but liking everything that came with it was NOT one of them."

"Oh come on Christian we were so good togeth….." She doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence as the door swings wide open and there stands my entire family. Fucking kill me now. My life as I know it is OVER, they are going to hate me and throw me out. I feel the devastation begin to creep in as I slightly life my head to take in my families appearance. My poor mother and baby sister have red rimmed eyes, Elliot looks like going to pass out or commit murder and my father is ashen faced but void of any emotion or signs of life.

"You fucking miserable bitch!" Mia lurches forward landing a ferocious punch to the slimy bitches face the sound of something cracking is sickening. I grasp Mia in my arms before the pedo bitch has a chance to swing back as she looks irate. Elliot jumps in next and clutches Elena by the throat.

"I will kill you Elena." He growls. His voice doesn't sound like his own, it's a mournful emotion laden growl that rips from his throat and tugs at something deep in my chest.

My father puts his hands on Elliot's shoulder silently telling him to drop her, and he does just that with a loud thud right on her cosmetically enhanced ass.

Out of no where I hear a noise that will haunt my dreams for life. My mother screeches like a banshee and tackles Elena further to the ground so that she is flat on her back. "You stupid sick bitch. How could you? He was a child! My child! I will kill you Elena Lincoln, right after I ruin you and take away everything you have, I. WILL. KILL. YOU!"

I deposit a wailing Mia on the couch and reach out to grab my mother and clutch her to me as she crumbles. My sister now partially recovered takes Elena by the hair and drags her all the way to the front door past what's left of the party and tosses her down the steps, blood trailing behind from my families plentiful assaults.

"Stay the fuck out of all of our lives you stupid sick fucking cunt." I didn't know Mia knew all of those words.

My father instructs everyone to leave and gathers the family back in his study. I'm doomed, they will toss me out next. "I'm so sorr…." This time Im the one cut off.

"Don't you dare Christian Grey. Don't you dare blame yourself for what that disgusting piece of trash did to you. We love you and wish you would have come to us, but we will NEVER be angry with you or blame you for ANY of this." My mother states through her hysteria.

My sister wraps herself around me as she whispers, "Never again Chris, never again will you hide from us."

And I haven't. Every day since that day we have been closer than I can ever remember. I see them at least once a week at family dinner on Sunday and most weeks we gather for a family lunch.

 **END FLASHBACK**.

I exit the elevator and see my family standing there sans Mia.

"Mother, dad, Elliot" I say as a shake Elliot and my father's hand and give mom a side hug. It may not be what she wants but it's better than before as far as contact goes.

"Where's Mia?"

"Oh in the restroom dear. We were just about to come up and retrieve you once she came out."

I see feel her before I see her. The spark of electricity hits be and I take a deep breath as I close my eyes. Upon opening them I see my pixie. God shes the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. I watch her glide across the room, her hips swaying with each step in her mile high stilettos that make her ass look very fuckable. I must have let out an involuntary moan as I now have ALL of my families attention. I start to turn away as to not raise anymore questions until I see some blonde Barbie squeeze the life out of pixie before this Rambo looking mother fucker picks up MY PIXIE and twirls her around laughing. Shes giggling and I feel that space in my chest hammering and get a little light headed.

Who is this limp dick fucker? Hes fucking huge and looks like he should be a part of my security team or at least in the NFL.

As I'm glaring at them I see blonde Barbie notice my family and I staring at the interaction. She breaks into a salacious grin and all but prances over.

What the every loving fuck does this trick want? She glides right past everyone straight into Lelliots' arms for a damn near indecent kiss. The fuck? In my damn lobby?

I clear my throat. "UHM Lelliot? We are in my lobby fucker."

He has the grace to blush but Barbie just giggles and hides in his neck. "Sorry bro, you remember Katie girl from the club the other night?"

Ah yes, but she's fully clothed now. That's right she was with my pixie that night. The pieces are all coming together with the exception of the Rambo fucker with his arm still around my girl's shoulder who are now making there way other following blonde barbie.

Your girl eh? Looks like his girl now fucker. You snooze we both lose asshole.

Hold onto your pants dickwad.

Kate pops out of Elliots grasp for a moment to make the introductions.

Oh how polite of her.

Pft, you just want to know who the dickwad is and if he's going to interfere with our plans.

Well duh dipshit.

"These are my best friends Ana and Avery." Kate beams.

"Ana you remember Elliot right?"

My pixie blushes, so fucking sexy. "Of course nice to see you again Elliot."

"You to Anabanana. These are my parents, Carrick and Dr. Grace Grey."

"Lovely to meet you Mr. Grey, Dr. Grey." She shakes both of there hands.

"And of COURSE you know my dickweed baby bro!" Fucker.

"Elliot Grey, Language!" My mother scolds. Got 'em.

"Well I do work for the man." Her face goes crimson and her breathing slightly hitches, oh yes baby Hell yes you do, Ill show you how big of a man I am.

"Yes Ana here just started today and we were taking her out for a celebratory lunch." Kate pipes in.

"We were lucky to bring her on board, she's going to be a great addition to the team." She blushes on cue over my flattery. I notice the Rambo fucker glaring at me like he's sizing me up or some shit.

Stare away fucker Ill bet mines bigger than yours.

"We were just headed out to lunch as well, why don't you all join us?" Mia offers.

Where the fuck did she come from?

Fuck if I know but Ill bet shes watched this whole exchange and has gotten ideas in that adorable head of hers. Wait a god damn minute! She and Rambo are practically eye fucking eachother.

If he's eye fucking her it means he's not fucking Pixie.

That doesn't mean shit concerning his relationship with Ana.

But the fact that Ana is smiling at the fucker while hes looking at Mia does.

Well Ill be damned.

"Yes, please join us. I doubt we will be able to separate the love birds anyways." I say pointing back at kate and Elliot who are groping each other where they THINK no one can see them. Idiots.

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose!" Pixie shyly says.

I go in for the kill giving her my panty dropping smile while I tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"No imposition at al Miss Steele. In fact, I insist." Her breathing becomes labored as she gasps and tries to disguise a lustful moan.

I heard that.

So did I, so. Did. I.

Not to lose the opportunity that has my mother practically bouncing on her toes she hooks her arm through Ana's and begins walking out. "Now that's settled we can get to know each other better."

My mom throws me a wink over her shoulder while Mia's jaw has yet to come off of the floor and Elliot and my dad let out a chuckle. "Well you did make it fairly obvious son, time to pay the piper." My dad says through his mirth. Fucker.

Rambo is still ogling my sister and im not sure what's worse, being engaged with Ana or my sweet baby sister.

Ana, hands down Ana would be worse. Mia is a big girl. Ana is OURS!

I accept my fate and simply fall in line behind the others. This family lunch just got a lot more interesting and a hell of a lot hotter!


	6. Sexual tension

**Ana**

Sexual tension. Noun.

Definition- a social phenomenon that occurs when two individuals interact and one or both feelsexualdesire, but the consummation is postponed or never happens.

Synonyms include but are not limited to: magnetic personal charm, magnetism, bewitchery, hypnotic attraction, odylic force, sex appeal, aura, and charisma.

 _Also known as **The Christian Grey** effect._

Exactly. For once me and the sarcastic bitch that lives in my head are on the same page.

 _Bitch we are always on the same page. I. AM. YOU!_

Shut your face.

 _You know your basically telling YOURSELF to shut up?_

Go away.

 _Fine. Laters baby!_

I am sitting here at a fancy French restaurant in the middle of Seattle which happens to be the hardest restaurant in town to get a table at, surrounded by beautiful people, and the tension is insurmountable.

Kate is eye fucking Elliot and I haven't seen either one of their hands in the past 15 minutes plus her face is quite flushed so I can gander a guess whats going on under the table.

Avery is hanging on every word Mia says and she only has eyes for him.

Mr. and Mrs. Grey are bouncing between staring at each of there children and gazing lovingly at one another with a look of pure joy and mirth on their faces.

Then there is me. Seated next to Adonis. His leg is inches from mine and I swear every time his leg, arm or fingers brush my it seems damn intentional. I'm about to L.O.S.E it!

"So Ana, how did you Kate and Avery form your little trio? You all seems very close." asks Mia.

 _Come on girl we are not competition. Just go get your game on while we lust after your brother._ Gross. I don't want to think about Avery like that!

 _Pft but Mia does. And your oozing sexual desire for her brother. Fair is fair girl._ Touche.

"Well kate lived next door to me since before I can remember and Avery is my brother in every sense but blood relations."

"Oh?"

"Umm. Its a little hard to explain but long story short my step father who is the only 'dad' I know is his biological father. Ray's high school sweetheart passed away during child birth but ray was deployed and her family didnt inform him of the pregnancy or birth. Upon getting discharged from the USMC Ray fell in love and married my mother, who had me with another marine who had died in combat. Upon there divorce I chose to stay with ray as I wasnt a fan of husband #3 and I had been with Ray since birth. Ten years later Avery finds us after losing his adoptive parents, his birth mothers sister and husband, in a tragic car accident. We have been inseparable ever since.

Silence.

"That's quite the set of circumstances." Grace finally breaks the silence.

"Yes, but we wouldn't have it any other way." I love my pieced together family. Avery and I smile widely at eachother as he gives me a wink then scowls at Christians arm around my shoulder.

When the hell did that get there?

 _Don't you dare fuck this up and make him move it!_ Yeah right. I'm not stupid, hot and bothered, but not stupid.

 _Debatable._ Bitch.

"You seem very close." Christian says. The statement is laced with an undertone but I can't tell what. His face and body are very close to mine and I can't seem to breath. He smells so good. Like body wash, some expensive cologne, and his own scent.

 _Hmm its the smell of pure man baby. All Christian._ You are so not helping.

"So, What is it you're doing for the big man here Anakins?" Really Avery? I shoot him a look and he just smirks. Bastard.

"Well I'm putting both my business degree and my literature degree to use in one. I will be going over documents, proposals, memo's, speeches, press releases, basically anything GEH puts out to ensure it is well written and sound enough to make the company look and be as productive as possible." Theres more too it than that but it is what it is in a nutshell.

"That's quite the undertaking. Got your contract for me?" Avery is getting down to brass tacs. We discussed this due to it being my first big girl job but this is SO not the time or place big bro.

"Why would you need her contract?" Grey spits.

"Because im her lawyer and big brother. Its my job to protect her in _all_ areas of life." No misconception of that hidden warning. Jeez Avery tone it down.

"He looks over anything we sign just in case. Isnt that sweet?" Kate tries to smooth it over. Nice try Katie girl. But These boys aren't backing down.

"I think thats incredibly sweet." Coos Mia.

"Yes, its what family is for right Christian?" Says Grace.

"Of course mother." Christian relents. Only an inch.

"So Avery, where do you practice?" Mr. Grey asks.

"I have been with Henderson law but recently aquired a position with Braxton and Trevelann law. They have been head hunting me for a while now and I finally relented after they offered me a partner position and a salary I couldn't pass up."

"Your kidding? You wouldn't happen to be Avery Nichols?" Why does he know my brothers name?

"I am indeed." Says Avery a bit confused.

"Well I'll be damned. Thats my law firm. Theo Trevelann is my father in law and I took over the company when he retired. You have quite the reputation son. We have been looking forward to you coming on." Oh great bog bro has more to add to his fan club.

"What a small world. Its a pleasure to finally and formally meet you Mr. Grey. You have quite the reputation yourself." Avery actually gushes. I'll be damned!

"Why thank you. Rumor is you can charm any jury with your face alone. I see what they were talking about!" Mr. Grey chuckles as he gives the side eye to Mia who blushes on cue.

Meanwhile I'm struggling to pay attention as Adonis has moved even closer and is running his thumb over my clavicle bone hidden slightly by my hair.

Im warm all over, I can feel my panties are drenched and hot and bothered doesnt begin to cover how I feel at this moment.

 _Is this what being turned on feels like?_ How the hell should I know I'm a fucking VIRGIN and have never in my life felt this way towards a man.

 _Don't remind me._ Our food arrives and I get a momentary reprieve as everyone tucks in.

Oh thank the lord. I take my first deep breath in what feels like hours but I can still feel his searing touch on my skin like his touch has imprinted my soul.

How can I resist this man? He's my boss and I know its a terrible idea to take it further but I may just be passed the point of no return.

 **Christian**

She's magnificent. Breathtaking. Brilliant. Sexy. Funny. And when I touch her the world spins on its axis. I have no idea what my family has been talking about as I have only caught bits and pieces because I've been so consumed with this captivating little wood nymph beside me. I have casually been brushing my leg, arm, finger tips, anything I can to simply touch her. Her skin is like a balm to my tourtured soul and I can't get enough. If I ever get the chance to have her completely I might be lost completely and irrevocably.

 _And you call yourself a dom and a master of control. Pussy._

Oh please fucker your like a dog in heat and are already a possessive mother fucker.

 _Thats because she's M.I.N.E. She was made for us._

Sounds about right.

"Well we should get going. I have a mountain of things to round out my first day and my boss is a real tyrant I hear." Comes the sweet voice of my pixie. Everyone at the table bursts out laughing. I cant help but chuckle myself.

"I bet he'll make an exception for you pixie. And I believe that tyrant owes you a tour of the building. " I say as I brush that wayward strand of hair behind her ear again. I get a satisfactory gasp from her sweet lips.

"Omg pixie thats so cute! Its because shes so tiny right? You do look like a little woodland fairy Ana!" Mia swoons.

"Yeah make fun of the short girl!" My god that pout made my dick stir. Shit she's got to stop.

 _Noooo! Do it again! Did you see how full her lips are when she pouts?_ Yeah dickhead. So did my dick who now needs to be deflated.

 _Well maybe we can slid in that pout and get a little deflation eh?_ Jesus. Just stop.

"Come on Anakins, your just fun sized is all!" Avery states gently ribbing her.

"She may be fun sized Avs but I remember her taking your ass down on the mat last week." Kate comes to her defense.

 _Im not sure I like where this is going._ "The mat?" I question.

"Oh yes! With Ana and Avery growing up around Marines they were taught several forms of martial arts and our Ana here is lethal in several of them. One master wanted her to compete but it wasnt something Ana wanted to pursue even if Ray would have let his little princess get into a professional ring." Well. Fuck. Me.

 _Yes please. I NEED to see her fight. Please please please offer to train with her. Hot sweaty pixie in tiny workout gear rubbing all over us. mmmmhhhhmmmm._ Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

"GEH has a gym. At least 1-2 times a week I have a former Olympian that comes to train me. Your welcome to join." Again with the word vomit offering shit!

"I might take you up on that, gotta stay in shape to keep the bad guys away." She winks and I almost cum in my pants right fucking there. It doesnt slip by me though that her eyes darken to a midnight blue and a shadow passes over Avery's face. Did she start training for a reason?

"Well ive got to get back to the firm and your mother back to her patients. Its been wonderful to meet everyone. Let's do this again soon." My father offers.

" We have dinner every sunday at our home. We would love for the three of you to join us this weekend." Easy there mom.

"Oh we wouldn't want to impose Dr. Grey." Ana states.

" Nonsense dear. I insist. It seems like Kate will be a permanent figure and Mia Seems like she wouldn't mind the company. Not to mention Christians change in character during lunch..." Ana gives me a curious glance as I shoot daggers at my mother who simply shrugs innocently.

Yeah I get your game Grace Trevelann Grey.

"Alright Ana Ill escort you back, it seems I owe you a tour and we have a 2pm staff meeting later."

As we walk out I gently place my hand in the small of her back out of instinct. She gasps and lets out a tiny almost inaudible moan at the same time I do.

This day will be ending in a cold shower and a long run, guaran-fucking-teed.


	7. Stolen moments

**Ana**

We say our goodbyes and begin to walk out of the restaurant, thank god because I need to decompress.

Christian places his hand on the small of my back and a shot of electricity runs through me like fire.

 _Hmmm so good. And he's barely touched you!_

Not now.

Over to my right I hear the hostess making comments about Christian as she openly eye fucks him.

"Dieu l'avez-vous vu? Je pourrais juste envelopper mes jambes autour de cet homme toute la journée."

 _Is this bitch serious?_ _Shut her up Ana._

Done.

"Dommage que vous n'ayez jamais cette chance. Il ne fait pas de filles nécessiteuses qui se jettent sur des hommes."

She has the good grace to blush and look ashamed.

 _Good serves her right!_

Christian lets out a chuckle. Oh god does he speak french too? Please no!

"Territorial are we Miss Steele?" I snap my head to him so fast I almost stumble but he turns me into his chest so I dont fall. We are now nose to nose standing outside of the restaurant and I'm lost in the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

Christian runs his nose along mine and I simply close my eyes and surrender. I can't fight it.

 _When were you fighting it? We shared a hot kiss in a night club to find out shortly after that he's your boss, which hasnt made a damn bit of difference as you have been hot and bothered ever since._

Who asked you bitch?

 _Just making observations._

Well stop it.

Christian lets me go as our families are coming out of the door. Damnit so close!

"See you later Anakins." Avery comes to say goodbye as Christian bids farewell to his family.

"I can see it in your eyes Ana, just be carful ok? He seems very into you but don't forget he IS your boss and your a bit of a novice when it comes to relationships."

"I know that Avery. I promise I'll keep a level head. Its just something I can't explain, I've never had these feelings before."

"I know. After what happened when you were little I know you closed yourself off to men and I probably didn't help with how protective I was of you. But I'm really happy to see that you're exploring relationship possibilities, you are old enough and smart enough to know a good thing when you see it. Even though I don't have to like it!" He scoffs the last part.

"Your still my baby sister and I won't ever like any man who looks at you and thinks of you how us guys tend to do." He looks like he swallowed something bitter.

"Such a double standard! Don't think I didn't see you drooling over Mia this whole time!" I tease back.

"Hey, I'm older and a guy! It's to be expected!" Oh please.

I laugh and gently shove him, he feigns injury. "Ok Ans, call me later. Love you to be moon and back." he says giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Love you brighter than the stars and more than all the candy in the milky way." I smile back at him. It may be a corny saying but it's something we have done since we were younger and it just seemed to stick.

 **Christian**

Watching Ana say bye to her brother makes me feel like a voyeur. I'm not exactly close to them but I can faintly hear pieces of whats being said while im shamelessly ignoring my family and their goodbyes.

"...Just be careful" Of who me?

"...your a novice to relationships"

What the fuck does that mean? Has she not really dated?

 _That sounds promising, ooooo maybe she's a virgin._

Get the fuck out of here, no one is a virgin at 23 especially when you look like that.

 _But wouldn't it be nice? To have her untouched by anyone, one we would know her in that way._

Stop it man! Shit now my dick likes that idea way to much.

"...after everything you went through when you were little"

What did she go through? Was it bad? Is that why she's so green when it comes to relationships?

 _Calling welch..._

Good thinking.

"...protective of you" Well that makes sense he's her brother. But I need to get a more in depth background check to see what the hell happened to her. No one hurts my pixie. And I need to make damn sure she's not still in danger.

"Love you to the moon and back." He tells her lovingly.

"I love you brighter than the stars and more than all the candy in the milky way." Well fuck me, that was kind of adorable. They seem really close. Like hurt her and Ill fucking kill you, chop you into pieces, and skip away happy as a lark kind of close.

"Ready to go Ana?" I call over to her.

"Umm yeah just let me say bye to Kate." If you can get her out from under Lelliot.

"Where is that girl?"

"Elliots truck"

"Oh forget it lets go." Good choice.

"I still owe you that tour Miss Steele." I know some spots few know about and rarely frequent as well.

"Great, im looking forward to meeting everyone and getting to know my way around."

"Shall we?" Since the resturaunt is fairly close to GEH we simply have to walk across the street and turn a corner to get to the building. I guide her over and my hand finds the small of her back like a magnet.

She doesn't walk, she glides. Her hair flows softly and when the sun hits it I see so many different shades of dark and light brown as well as a bit of auburn. Its beautiful, like her.

Pussy. But yeah...

I barely know this woman. Literally I have spent less than a full day with her and we have interacted 3 times. THREE. So why do I feel like I need her? Why do I keep picturing her in places ive never taken anyone before? Images flash in my mind; theGRACE, my glider, Charlie Tango, waking up in my bed with the light shinning in her hair and on her face like it is just now clutching the sheet to hide her modestly while she smiles at me.

 _You've got it all planned out there eh Grey?_

Pretty much.

"I'd love to know what put that smile on your face." Ana snaps me out of my day dream.

"Just thinking about some things I would like to do." I chuckle with slight embarrassment.

"Hmm, must be something extremely pleasant to put such a breathtaking smile on your face Mr. Grey." God the way she said that made something leap up into my chest like a sucker punch. She's smiling demurely at me while this sickeningly sweet smile is still plastered on my face as we walk back into GEH for our grand tour.

I lead us through the building making our first stop at the security office.

"This is my head of security Jason Taylor, he's normally hiding around someplace close."

"Nice to meet you Jason, I thought you were some kind of stalker at first. The earpiece and ramrod posture gave you away though." She giggles musically.

"You noticed him and figured out who he was?" Im surprised, and Jason looks thoroughly impressed which is not an easy thing to do.

"Im impressed ma'am." Jason says stoically.

"Oh please, call me Ana" She sticks out her dainty hand which is damn near swallowed by Jason's gorilla paws. "My dad is a Marine and one of my best friends went into the private security sector after getting out upon completion of 2 tours of duty." Jason gives me the side eye, while his look softens towards her. I know he has questions. Me too buddy. Me too.

We continue the tour and Ana meets more people I can't help but notice how everyone is drawn to her.

 _Well they can get the fuck over it and back the fuck up off our girl! Yeah im talking to you Jerry... fucking Henderson. Your fired!_

You can't do that your in my head.

I may actually need a covert on this girl. I swear men and women alike are fawning over her. Not that I blame them, she's the total package. Sweet, smart, funny, and stunningly beautiful.

We get through every level and I can't fucking take it anymore! We hit the 20th floor and I spy a copy room that no one ever uses since Andrea has her own and its just Ros and I, now Ana too, on this floor. I practically push her into the room and gather her into my arms planting a searing kiss on her lips. To my suprise she responds immideiatly reaching up to put her hands in my hair. She tugs lightly and I let out an involuntary moan as the feeling shot straight to my dick, which I guarentee she feels against her stomach right now.

"Christian..." She whispers. Damnit woman what the hell are you doing to me!

"Pixie..." I stoop down to grab her thighs and ass, which feel magnificant in my hands, as I hoist her up onto the copy machine.

"Wrap your legs around me baby." She does and we make out like a couple of teenagers until my blackberry begins to ring in my pocket. I let out a long groan.

"You should probably get that, Im sure its about the meeting we are either late for or is about to begin." Shit I forgot about that.

"Fuck"

"Such a dirty mouth Mr. Grey." I shoot her a lazy panty melting smirk, Oh baby you have no idea!

 ** _Translation_** "Dommage que vous n'ayez jamais cette chance. Il ne fait pas de filles nécessiteuses qui se jettent sur des hommes."

Too bad you will never get that chance. He doesn't do needy girls who throw themselves at men.

"Dieu l'avez-vous vu? Je pourrais juste envelopper mes jambes autour de cet homme toute la journée."

"God have you seen him?" I could just wrap my legs around that man all day.


	8. The beginning of something wonderful

ANA

That smile does things to me. Naughty things. But also weird things, like a flutter in my stomach and a lightness in my chest.

"What are we doing Christian?" I'm genuinely curious and a little afraid. Its been so fast with so many complications already. I mean I barely know this man and now I work for him. We are in a constant state or arousal around eachother and the feelings are intense. By the look of everyone who encounters us Christians actions and how he acts towards me are completely out of character for him. Its day one at GEH and people are already beginning to talk.

 _Let 'em. Their just jealous!_

Yeah, but that could cause issues with my job and being able to function here. And if things don't work out? Then what? I don't know this man. He could be some player who will drop me after hes done and then I'm up shits creek without a paddle and royally screwed!

 _One can only hope..._

Oh come on, im being serious here.

"Well, right now we are attempting to make ourselves presentable for a meeting I'm dreading since I would much rather stay here with you." He says in a lust filled voice smooth as Carmel.

"I mean this Christian. We just met and don't know anything about eachother. Yet we run around in front of co-workers, family members, and the rest of the world stealing glances and touches without any sort of game plan or knowledge of what the hell we are doing." I'm scared. For the first time sense I met this man my senses have cleared for just a second and now I feel panicked. I'm risking my job, financial future, reputation, safety, and heart right here right now and I want to run.

 _Shit your right. The last time we frolicked around all willy nilly without a care or watching our six James happened._ How dare you say that mans name. And you chose to bring that shit up now!

 _Again... I'm you._ Bitch.

"Go to dinner with me tonight." He states simply not a hint of worry in his voice. I'm freaking the fuck out and my voice is betraying me while he is cool as a fucking cucumber.

"What?" I whisper.

He grabs my hand and pulls me into his chest. Running his hand through my hair while his other rests on my hip.

"Come to dinner with me so we can get to know each other." he states. Then lays a soft, gentle, and sweet his to my lips. Its almost a caress.

"I know we know nothing about eachother Ana. And I can't say I've EVER done anything like this, because lord knows I haven't. My life is carefully planned and controlled. I feed on control and _normally_ can't live without it. But ever since I met you my head has been spinning and my thoughts revolve around you. In one day you have turned my world on its head and I would be stupid to let that fade away without exploring it. I'm drawn to you like a magnet Ana. Can't you feel it? The spark when we touch, the electricity when we are in the same room, the magnetism that draws us together? Damn Ana its hard to catch my breath when I look at you. Ive never felt like this either but I want more. I know its crazy and so very quick but now that you have came into my life I want more."

 _Damn. Bitch if you run after that your a dumbass and Ill hurt you._ That had to be the sweetest thing ive ever heard. It helps to dampen my fears somewhat, but my engrained sense of self preservation is having a hard time letting go.

"I would be lying if I said I didnt completely understand, and I cant deny I have the same feelings. I have had some things happen in my past that makes me reserved in relationship matters. But the insensity we share scares me."

"Not that im assuming your saying you want a relationship or anything this soon." Shit way to put him under pressure Ana.

"I think thats exactly what im saying Ana. I want to explore the possibilities of a relationship. Come to dinner with me." He tries again and I can't say no to this Adonis.

"Perfect. Your perfect." He gives me one last sweet chaste kiss before pulling me along to the meeting.

 **Christian**

Im so relieved that our little impromptu make out session and subsequent conversation went well.

 _Fuck I thought she was going to bolt and turn us down._

For a moment I did too. But I recognized that fear in her eyes and it makes me want to know even more what happened to her. Who hurt my pixie? I quickly fire off an email to Welch to get the information. But should I? I haven't even tried a real relationship before but maybe I should let her tell me.

 _What if shes in danger?_

Hmm. Better safe than sorry. Is it too soon to her her a CPO? Fuck it.

"Let's get this meeting over with." I tell her as I lead her to the conference room with my hand on the small of her back. The small act causes quite a stir and several raised eyebrows.

 **Ana**

We enter the conference room and all eyes are on us. Not only are we late but no one missed the fact that Christian had his hand possessivly on the small of my back.

Throughout our tour meeting the department heads he became increasingly agitated each time someone's eyes lingered too long on me or when a man's handshake lasted over the polite introductory time. I thought people were being friendly but he apparently felt otherwise.

 _Well hes one to talk! The way all the women stared him down was fucking indecent._

Like we look at him any different! Can't blame them

 _The difference is he WANTS our attention. He hasn't noticed these bitches prior to now so what makes them think shoving there tits in his face or bending over desks as he walks by will change that?_

True.

 _Like this bitch right here. Ill give HER something to glare at._

Sitting to the left of the chair that is obviously meant for Christian is a tall young blonde with way too much make up and _way_ too much cleavage. She's actually very pretty, but you can tell she's stuck up about it.

Ros and Christian share a glance. Ros is to the right of his chair in "her spot" it seems, however, im assuming the girl does not normally to Christians left. So why is she there and what makes her think she can be there?

This being my first day I don't know the dynamics so I assume everyone is where they are supposed to be and sit on the other side of the table between beth Davenport from marketing and James Baker from finance.

Beth is an older woman with brown graying hair and kind honey brown eyes. She is a super sweet and bubbly woman that I met about an hour ago and I liked her immediatly. Her nurturing personality is very motherly and I like it. Since ill be working with marketing alot im happy the department head is so friendly.

James is a younger guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes a little darker than mine. Hes got an athletic swimmers build and is a handsome guy with a great goofy personality. Not as outrageously gorgeous as Adonis, but handsome nonetheless. I could see us being friends.

Both of them give me a nod and a smile as I sit down. Adonis doesn't look as pleased and I get a questioning glance from Beth and James as they give a slight eye roll towards blonde bimbo across the table. I do my best to cover my snickering at the two of them however I didn't do the best job as I get a smirk from Ros and Christian and another glare from blondie.

 _This bitch needs to take a little trip down the stairs to fix her face._

So violent...

 _What? I don't like her face._

Christian stands behind his chair and everyone settles. Once the room is quiet he begins.

"Good afternoon, we have a couple things I want to go over before the quarterly reports are presented as there have been a few changes made. First, James Baker has officially taken over in finance as Peter Young retired and his last day was Friday instead of next week so everything now goes directly to Mr. Baker. Secondly, we have added a new position that Ros and I feel will help avoid some of the costly mistakes and misinterpretations that GEH has experienced due to issues with how things are written. From this point on we will be using a bussiness editor. Just like an editor in literature would function she will revise, restructure, and edit everything that goes out of GEH. So each department will be submitting final drafts to her for revisionand polishing. GEH can't afford anymore fuck ups because of poorly written contracts, reports, and public statements."

He then gestures to me. "Ros and I would like to extend a welcome to Anastasia Steele to the GEH team. She double majored in business AND literature so she is well equipped to understand assist each department in this area."

Everyone politely smiles as nods at the formal introduction even though I previously met most of them on the tour. All of the department heads are here plus a few more people, including the blonde bimbo, that I haven't met. She now looks as though she swallowed something bitter.

 **Christian**

Everyone at the table looks a tad suprised after I introduce pixie.

 _Well since when do you give such a long introduction for new staff with such praise?_

Shit. Never.

 _And why the ever loving fuck is Christine sitting next to us?_

Hell if I know, this bitch is annoying in her attempts to get my attention and quite frankly its beginning to piss me off. PR people are a dime a dozen and I don't have to deal with this shit. The press releases and speeches she provides are shit anyways. Her and her team are part of the reason Ros and I created pixies position.

"Ok, lets see what everyone's got." Each department goes through the spiel of whats going on. I should be paying attention...

 _Look how shiny her hair is._

I know, sitting with her back to the window gives her a halo effect.

 _Its mezmerizing. Her eyes are like the water of the Caribbean._

I feel like she can see right into my darkened soul.

 _Her skin is so pale, and so soft. I bet if we ran our finger across her collarbone she would shiver. The way her breasts rise and fall with each breath is hypnotic._

Oh fuck.

 _Her lips are so full and pink I want to suck on and bite them._

Damnit. I inwardly groan.

 _The way she furrows her brow and pouts like that I can see them wrapped around our dick._

Fuck. Me. My dick is ramrod straight as I see that shes staring right at me, her lips pressed into a pout with her head tilted to the side just a bit like shes trying to figure me out. I give her my panty dropping smirk with a wink, she blushes and bites down on that plump lip.

 _Oh fuck, she does that again and we are going to cum right here right now._

I need to wrap this shit up.

Ros nudges me with her foot under the table trying hard not to laugh. Outwardly she looks composed and attentive to the jerk off talking in circles but I know her tells.

She puts me out of my misery. "Alright everyone, I think we have what we need. Same time next week, and don't forget the new protocol. Any document leaving your department for final approval goes to Miss Steele, after any necessary changes she will pass it onto myself or Mr. Grey." Everyone at the table nods except for _Christine_ who scoffs.

 _What the fuck is her problem?_

Something on your mind Miss Maylard?"

"No sir, I understand other departments needing their work revised by _Miss Steele._ But the PR department is trained for things like this. Im sure everyone can hand their things to me and I could report directly to you." She says with a husky voice.

 _Did you hear how she said pixies name?_

I sure as fuck did. And im not having it.

" _Miss Maylard_ , unless you have forgotten one of the legal issues we are currently dealing with was due to a statement put out by you and your department. So, its either submit your work for revision or I can fire the department and begin from scratch." I give her a glare that makes grown men simper. It has the desired effect, but she regretfully tries another tact.

"Mr. Grey..." she starts as she reaches up to run her hand down my arm.

 _Wrong fucking move. Do something grey! Shes touching us and it burns!_

"Your dismissed Miss Maylard. You WILL do as your asked and you will NOT cross the line again by speaking out against my instructions or by touching me. Are we understood?" She mumbles a "Yes sir" as she rushes from the room.

The rest scatter out like roaches except for Ros and pixie. Who simply gather their things calmly like they are completely unaffected by my ire.

 _Ros is used to your outburts Grey, im impressed pixie didn't seem affected._

Fuck I didnt even think about that. Impressive.

Fucking Ros reads my mind.

"Not affected by the famous _Grey_ _meltdown_ Ana?" Ros seems stunned and impressed as well.

My heart soars as she giggles.

 _What heart?_

Hmm.

"No Ma'am. Growing up with my dad being in the military and an older brother I commonly witnessed _"man tantrums"_ when they felt their authority or manhood was being challenged." Man tantrum?

 _That's funny, and so true._

Shut it dickface.

"Man tantrum? That's perfect. I think I'll use that one. Yup, thats going to stick! Wait until I tell your mother Grey!" She howls.

"Roslyn" I growl at her.

She howls louder. "Ok ok. I won't tell her, but I'm still using it."

"Your fired."

"Yeah ok Boss. See you tomorrow." She walks out still laughing. I swear to god Ros is the only one who can get away with this shit.

 _Because she knows your ass needs her!_

Touche.

"So pixie, dinner?" I turn on the charm as I stalk towards Ana. I've had images running ramped in my thoughts since our copy room rendezvous and I'm ready to make at least one a reality.

"Let me grab my things and put these papers away and we can go." She says breathlessly backing away not realizing Ros closed the door behind her.

 _Must give her a pay raise._

Her back hits the door just as I reach her. I run my hands over her hips around her waist and pull her close bending so I can run my nose along hers. She shivers and my cock springs to lofe again. I have a condiserable advantage in size and she looks tiny trapped in my arms like a small animal being taken by a predator.

"What are you in the mood for?" I say lustfully in her ear with as connotation as I can.

She looks up at me with her eyes sparkling with mischief as she reaches up and runs her hands over my chest, up my shoulders and burys her hands in my hair pulling on the locks to bring my head down to her plump waiting lips.

"Shit" I hiss as her lips crash to mine. NO ONE has EVER touched me like that. I wait for the burn, the pain, the meltdown, the anger. But it doesnt come. Instead its like a burning lust filled fire runs through my body and I need more. I crave it more than anything in my whole life.

 _She's topping from the bottom._

I don't give a fuck.

 _When did she push us back to the table._

I realize in my lust filled haze my little pixie has backed me up to the table I'm now sitting on and is standing between my legs as we devour each other in a heated kiss.

As we both come up for air. She smiles wickedly and backs away from me. I sit there stunned as she bends over to gather her things that fell to the floor giving me a perfect view of her delectable ass.

Pixie stands slowly almost rolling her body until shes at her full height of maybe 5'5" in fuck me heels, she can't be but 5 ft flat without them.

She looks over her shoulder coyly and says sensually "Ill meet you downstairs so we can head to dinner Sir." Fuck. Me. Running. I think I just came hearing that word come out of her sweet mouth.

No words come out. I just sit there for several minutes trying to gather my thoughts and prompt some kind of movement.

 _Yup. definitely topped you from the bottom._

Oh its just me now? What happened to _we?_

 _Move your ass Grey. OUR woman is waiting._

Yes. And what a woman she is.


	9. Moving forward

**_Thank you all so much for all of the kind and wonderful things you have posted about this story._** ** _I am by no means a professional writer, I simply love to read and have read a TON of fanfics. I have always loved to write for my own enjoyment. I found myself reading several unfinished fanfics and thinking about how I would have completed the story which prompted me to write my own with all the little ideas I came up with._** ** _This is obviously my first story so thank you for being so kind in your reviews. Everyone has tough days in life, and reading such positive reviews on my story has put a smile on my face and made my tough days a little more bearable! I use reading and writing as an escape so thank you so much for sharing this part of my life with me._** ** _I wont bore you with many of these little messages, but I did want to extend my gratitude! I promise this story will never end up being an unfinished one but updates won't be on a schedule as I am a mother of two young boys and have a full time job so my writing time revolves around the little free time I find, as my littles are my biggest priority and joy._** ** _Now, back to our lovebirds! I have BIG plans for them with lots of fun and humor along the way!_** **Ana**

Touch.

It's a basic human need to touch and be touched. From birth we seek it. A child who is denied touch and affection develops psychological issues and will find a way to fulfill the need by whatever means necessary even if its through self harm.

When that blonde bimbo touched Adonis I saw it in his eyes. Recognized the fear. I too once had that fear of touch after what that bastard did to me and my mother.

 _My mother._

Nope. Not going there right now.

Thankfully I had Ray, Avery and even Kate. They wouldnt allow me to remain that way. When they brought me home _after_ the incident they quickly noticed something was off. I shrugged out of hugs, no longer initiated them, didnt want to be in crowed areas, and refused to play wrestle like we had always done. Ray and Avery simply sat me down and said "I don't know the whole story Ana, but I know it was horrible by the marks and bruises. You don't have to tell us until your ready but know that we will make you feel safe again."

I started martial arts training 2 weeks later after the cuts and bruises healed. It helped me accept others being physically close and touching me. I thrived on the training, the control, the power over my own mind and body. But most of all I needed and craved the ability to take another person down _if I had to._

I have no idea what just came over me in the conference room. I saw his reaction and I wanted to see where he was at with other people touching him. I crave touch and can't live without it. Probably more than most people. Physical touch and affection is my love language so I had to know.

 _Trial by fire Ana?_

If thats how you want to put it.

 _Harsh._

Maybe.

But now I know. It doesn't apply to me, the club and our make out session in the conference room weren't flukes. For some reason im different and that gives me the biggest thrill.

I wait for Christian by the front doors along with Taylor to set off for dinner.

"How long have you worked for Christian taylor?" I ask to fill the silence.

"4 years ma'am." he answers stoically.

"Please call me Ana." He gives me a side glance with a little smirk.

 _Smirk. Thats a silly word._

"Not sure Mr. Grey would like that ma'am." I look around twisting my neck and body in an exaggerated fashion as Taylor gives me an odd look.

"Hmmm I don't see him around anywhere _Jason."_ I smile widely at him.

He bursts out laughing.

 _Got em._

"It will be our little secret." I whisper with a conspiratorial wink.

"Your going to be the death of us both _Ana."_ He whispers right back.

 _Im the winner!_

Oh shut your pie hole Im the one that did it!

 _We are a team bitch._

Pft go back to your hidie hole!

"See, that wasnt so hard." I giggle

"What's so amusing?" Jesus christ on a cracker!

"My god Christian you scared me! Where the hell did you come from?"

"The elevator." he says grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"So cheeky."

"Shall we?" He offers his arm and I take it immediately.

 _Hiho hiho its off to lose the V-card we go. *whistles* hiho hiho hiho hiho_

This bitch...

 ** _Christian_**

I walk Ana into the mile high club and all eyes are on her. Im jealous and proud at the same time.

The maitre d scrambles up to me and sticks her fake tits in my face. "Welcome back Mr. Grey, your usual table?" She breaths leaning forward.

Ana steps forward and suprises the girl who looks like she swallowed something sour.

Ana simply giggles. "Oh did I suprise you? Happens all the time with me being _fun sized_." She packs so much not so hidden innuendos in there it has the bimbo blushing.

"Shall we my dear?" She steps in front of me slightly and runs her hand from one of my hips to the other causing me to close my eyes and let out a soft groan.

 _She does that again and I'm spanking her right before taking her over the nearest table._

Me first.

"Right this way _sir"_ Jeez this girl doesnt know when to quit!

She finally arrives at our table after strutting all the way sashaying her hips walking at a pace thats a few steps to slow.

 _Fucking ridiculous._

She sets our menu's down but before she can say another word I wave her off.

Ana sits down and shakes her head at me. "That must get old."

"What?"

"Seriously? Dont be obtuse." Me? Obtuse?

 _Oh yes you!_

Shut the fuck up.

"Yes _sir"_ She says leaning foward and pushing her delectable breasts foward mimicing the bimbo.

 _So much hotter and more effective from pixie._

Most definitely. And theres that word, sexy as sin from her sweet mouth.

"Pixie..."

"Seriously that must happen all the time to you. Your too beautiful for your own good and for the health and sanity of those around you." She nonchalantly states.

 _Damn. Just like that?_

Yup.

"Beautiful huh?" That means she feels that way.

 _Don't play dumb man._

"Of course. You can't say you have never noticed every woman within a 100 ft radius melting and fawning all over everywhere you go!"

"Its just a pretty face baby." with a dark soul and no heart.

 _Shhh dont tell her!_

"I doubt that. You give a serious portion of your fortune away to help others, you have multiple campaigns to feed the world, and you adore your family. You take time every week when your ridiculously busy to have lunch with them. You can try to hide behind that tough mask all you like Christian Grey but I see you. Maybe your heart holds more beauty than you think." she states matter of factly while browsing the menu.

"Some say I don't have one,"

"One what?" She asks confused.

"A heart." She laughs out loud.

"A man without a heart doesn't do the things you do and not make a media spectacle from it in order to promote business. You sir do that out of kindness, not to gain something or to get a pat on the back or even for your image." well damn.

"I don't know what to say to that." I pout.

"Dont do that." Her breathing has quickened and she looks flushed.

 _The fuck?_

"Do what?" My pout deepens.

"Pout like that. Its not fair, your adorable. I can't think when you do that." Is that right. I pout some more.

"Oh now your doing it on purpose."

"Well of course" I grin.

"Why do you call me pixie?" Woah direction change.

"Umm. Well when you grabbed me at that club I was confused because I wasn't sure why I had stopped moving. Then I looked down at the brightest eyes, most perfect pale skin, and shiney mahogany hair. At that moment I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. You were so small and had a sweetness about you that made your beauty almost childlike but in a very womanly way, it captivated me. Pixies are known to have the ability to lead all human's, especially men, away with ease. You had a very mischievous glint in your eyes that coincidentally is also a trait you share with them. You had me, and still do, completely enchanted."

 _That didn't sound obsessive or stalkerish at all! Wait until she hears about your past, we'll be battin 2 for 2 man!_

Your a son of a bitch you know that?

 _So true..._

 ** _Ana_**

Well what do you say to that?

"Wow, I definitely just expected you to say because im little." I laugh nervously. " I have a nickname for you too you know, I just haven't let it slip out loud like you have." I say with mirth and an attempt at seduction.

"Really? What is it?"

 _Make him work for it Ana._

I just wink and tap my nose.

 _Ooo good one!_

He lets out a frustrated growl and says "I have ways to make you tell me." His eyes grew very dark, his voice got deeper, and to top it off he is running his thumb across his lip in the mpst delicious way.

 _Wet panty alert!_ The bitch sings.

I bite down on my bottom lip to keep from groaning outloud.

"Im sure you do _Mr. grey"_

 _Did you just practically moan that mans name?_

Pretty fucking much.

 _Classy._ He closes his eyes and lets out an grown.

The server chooses this time to come up with our meals. when the fuck did we order?

"I ordered ahead of time, I hope you don't mind?" He asks shyly.

 _He went from almost fucking you on this table to acting shy? That shit gave me whiplash._ So adorable.

"No worries, im not a picky either and as this is your restaurant I'm sure you know the best dishes" I hide my smile behind my wine at his discomfort over being unsure about ordering for me.

 _This wine is definitely the good shit. Not like that crack you buy us._ That's it you are banned from this date, I will hear no more from you!

 _Pft. like you have a choice! But that's fine I'll go away just don't ask me for help later!_ Deal.

We spend the rest of the dinner getting to know each other and making small talk. through the entire meal that feeling have a blessed and butterflies are ever-present.

"Shall we go for a walk?"

"Sure."

 ** _Christian_**

She completely disarms and mesmerizes me every time I look at her and every time she speaks.

We are walking down the street from the restaurant by a little Park that has a fountain lit up in blue lights. The way it reflects off her eyes and skin makes her look more like a porcelain doll than a grown woman.

 _She really is tiny. We could just scoop her up and carry her away to the tower in the sky and she could be ours._

Your being a creeper stop it.

"Your eyes look breath taking in these blue lights."

"I was just thinking the same about yours. they look more silver than grey."

I walk closer to her and pull her into my arms. She rest her cheek against my chest wrapping her arms around my lower back as she snuggles in. I inhale her scent and feel I am lost but at the same time completely content and satisfied.

"Your enchanting Anastasia." I breath.

She looks at me and I feel as if she can see straight into my soul. As she reaches up and grabs the labels of my jacket I take a Sharp intake of breath as she plants her soft lips on mine in a gentle caress.

"And you say the sweetest things Mr. Grey."

We stand there locked in our embrace for a while before I notice she feels a little cold.

"Let's get you home." I tell her as I reluctantly release her. I immediately feel bereft at the loss of contact.

"I guess we better." She sighs

I walk her back to her car and we share another kiss. but this one is deeper, more passionate, almost lust filled. I feel as if I'm a drowning man and she is my life raft keeping me afloat in the sea of these new found emotions I find myself experiencing.

"What are you doing to me pixie?" I asked her in awe.

"Hopefully the same thing you're doing to me." She states shyly.

We break our contact and I give her one last chaste a kiss as she gets into her car and drives away.


	10. Missing you

**_Christian_**

Its been four long and grueling days since my date with pixie and im ready to get my ass home.

Shortly after dropping Ana off at her car Ros called me informing me that one of us needed to take a trip to Africa to deal with the fuck ups in our food shipments. Apparently some government officials palms need greasing. And by _one_ of us she sure as shit didn't mean her, I guess im your huckleberry damnit.

 _Well Gwen IS pregnant you dick! She can't exactly leave her wife to fly off to Africa duirng the beginning of her 9 month._

Fuck I know! But being without seeing Ana has been shit. Sure we talked on the phone and text alot but I need to see her face.

 _You could have asked for pictures, or skpe... preferably naked!_

Jesus man! We arnt even officially "together" and we have only kissed. Can't exactly ask for that shit yet now can I?

 _Well you COULD, just don't know how it would go down._

Like a wet fart in church that's how!

 _That was so funny when it happened to Lelliot!_

Ha! Fuck yes it was!

"Taylor, when the fuck do we fly out?"

"10 am sir." he states efficiently. All business that one.

"Good. I need to get my ass home."

He smiles. "Me too sir, me too" Ah yes im sure he's more than ready to see Gail.

Taylor and my housekeeper Gail have been together since before I hired them. They have a 19 year old daughter together, Sophie. Shes a freshman in college and a real sweet kid, very smart. I paid for her last few years of private school and now her tuition at Harvard. She has impressed her professors and me. I have already gotten several phone calls from my old professors raving about her. She's majoring in biological sciences and wants to become a game warden in places around the world that have endangered species. Sophie wants to prevent endangered animals from going extinct ao they will be around for future generations. She's a girl after my own heart, and Taylors.

Its 9 am now so we leave in just 1 hour, its a 27 hour flight so ill be back in Seattle by saturday afternoon. Then im off to see my pixie. And I have a very important question to ask her, and I plan om suprising her.

 _C: Im getting out of here! Take off is at 1pm. That puts me home Saturday evening._

 _A: Great! The office is so quiet without you, its very strange! Ros and I'm sure many others will be glad to have you back ; )_

C: Will you be one of those?

A: Maybe...

C: I have something important to ask you when I get back. Dinner at my place? The jet lag will be ferocious and I'd hate to cause a "man tantrum" from being tired in a fancy restaurant!

A: Oh? What is it? And im sure no one wants that! Dinner at your place is fine. I can bring dinner. I make a killer lasagna according to Ray and Avery.

C: Sounds perfect. And you'll just have to wait to find out.

A: Such a tease!

C: You haven't seen a thing yet baby ; )

A: You sure are living up to that nickname of yours!

C: Grr. Are you ever going to tell me?

A: Maybe after your question...

C: Who's the tease now?

A: Hmm. Still you I think! Have a safe flight and let me know when you land. Be safe Christian.

C: Anything for you Pixie.

Man that girl does things to me even over text messages!

 ** _Ana_**

I swear that man makes me swoon even over the phone. I'm dying to know what his question is! As I sit smiling at my desk sifting through the mound of paperwork the _she witch_ comes barging into my office AGAIN!

"Your all perky and smiles sitting around relaxing on your phone, some of us are actually working today Ana." This fucking bitch. Since Christian put her ass into place then jetted out of town she's been a raging cunt.

"Do you know how to knock _Christine!_ And I was responding to a message from our BOSS not sitting around wasting the day away." She grimaces clearly upset Christian is the one making me smile.

"Oh please, Christian isnt the reason you have that goofy grin on your face. That's an "I'm in love" smile and _that_ smile definitely isnt over _The_ Christian Grey, its probably your nerdy boyfriend!" Love? Definitely not we just met! But it is the Christian Grey bitch McGee!

"Did you actually need something? Im busy." So get the fuck out.

"Whatever. Here is the statement for Ros to give about the donation of funds to the WSU scholarship. She needs it for tomorrow night." Tomorrow fucking night? The bitch actually fucking smirks!

"And your just NOW giving it to me?" I yell at her.

"Well, if your Soooo good it shouldn't be a problem huh Ana?" Im going to go ninja on her ass if she doesn't get out Right. The. Fuck. Now.

"Ill get it done. Because I am _that_ good. Oh and _Christine?"_

 _"Yeah"_ She says sarcastically.

"3 things.

1\. Don't fucking barge in my office.

2\. Turn your shit in on time or Ill make damn sure you get your ass handed to yoi for it.

3\. You don't know a fucking thing about me. So don't make ill informed judgements or inferences about any part of my life.

Got it?" She has the good sense to look a little afraid but tries to mask it. Little witch huffs and turns to stomp out as Ros steps out from her apparent hiding spot behind the door.

 _Damn she just heard you go off on the trollop. On your first week here too..._

Fuck. Me.

"And ill be the one handing it to you Christine. You work has been shit lately and the lawsuit you helped to cause put you on thin ice. Watch yourself. I can guarantee if Grey had heard this conversation you would be out on your ass." Ros says getting right in her face.

Little witch nods fervently with a yes ma'am and runs away.

Ros and I stare at eachother for about 5 seconds before bursting out laughing.

 _Thank god._

"My god Ana you've got balls. I was about to rip the little witch a new one until I heard you sticking it to her. Im damn proud, and on your first week too!" Ros praises and I smile widely at her.

"Thats what I call her too" What a quinkedink!

"We are kindred souls Ana! You were definitely the right woman for the job, your work has been outstanding! Plus, I know you can hold your own and bring out a new side to our cranky megalomaniac." She winks and on cue I blush.

"I don't know what you mean." I say quietly.

"Come on Ana. Anyone who has been in a room with the two of you can see it. Why do you think the little witch has it out for you? She's oozing jealousy. Plus Christian was beside himself having to go on this trip when usually he doesn't give a rat's ass. The only change here is your presence." Wow really?

"Oh." I don't know what else to say I'm so stunned.

"Yes OH! Keep up whatever your doing Ana. That man is a machine and for the first time since I've known him he's actually been acting human!"

"Wow. I hope your right Ros I really do.

 _Fingers AND toes crossed. I want to see that man naked!_

Your such a slut.

 _You bet your ass. Im Adonis's slut!_

 _ **Christian**_

We land at seatac and im busting at the seams to get ready for my suprise for pixie so I can ask her to be my girlfriend. Ive never had one begore so im nervous as fuck!

 _You and me both. So don't fuck this up!_

Thanks for the confidence boost fucker.

 _No problem._

"Everything set for the suprise Taylor"

"Yes sir, Gail has the apartment just how you asked and Ana's new covert picked up the necklace you had made at Cartier. Its in your safe now." Perfect.

"He is already with her?" Ros informed me she was having some trouble with that bitch Christine so I figured I would put Luke Sawyer on her sooner rather than later. Once our relationship becomes public knowledge shes going to need a CPO.

"As of this morning before we boarded the flight he was en route sir." The captain tells us we can unbuckle and turn our electronics back on. Taylor and I book it to the SUV where Reynolds is loading our shit. He looks nervous. Why?

"Mr. Grey, Taylor." He nods. Reynolds had been with us for over a year now and hes NEVER looked nervous.

" A minute Taylor?" Reynolds asks.

 _Um fuck no._

"Why don't you tell us _both_ Reynolds." Hes actually fidgeting! What the hell?

"Umm ok sir. Have you turned your phones on and taken a look at your missed messages yet?" Really? I just got off the damn plane!

"No. We just fucking landed. Spit it out!" Taylor shouts.

"Just take a look Boss."

I see Taylor and I both got the same messages. What the fuck are the chances of this shit?

Upon opening my text messages the first thing I see is my pixie as a young girl with 2 young boys and an older man im assuming is her father. The next is of her with 3 of the biggest mother fuckers ive EVER seen, and she looks so damn tiny next to them. It looks like they recreated the picture as they are all im the same pose. They all have huge smiles plastered on their faces. One is an older guy, obviously her dad, With his arm resting on her head since shes so short. Another is Avery to her right with his arm around her shoulders and the 3rd is a good looking fucker with his arm around pixies waist!

"What the fuck is this!" I bellow.

"Keep scrolling up sir." Reynolds grimaces.

The first text was this morning shortly after take off when Sawyer would have been getting to Ana.

 _A: You probably should warn people bedore placing a covert on them Mr. Grey._

Oh fuck is she pissed? I didnt have time to tell her.

 _A: Oh and you should definitely_ _do more research on past relationships of CPOs and their charges to avoid connections._

Past relationships! What the fuck?

"TAYLOR! Did Sawyers background check list past relationships? Only intimate ones sir."

"Dont fuck with me Taylor was Ana one of them?" He scoffs, very un Taylor like.

"No sir. And if it had I wouldn't have hired him to watch her."

"Any known connections between Ana and his checks?"

"There checks are typical employment checks sir. Welch is digging further into the in depth one you wanted on Ana. With her fathers military background I speculate he made her information difficult to obtain sir." Fuck.

"Continue reading sir." Reynolds pipes up.

S _: **To Me and Taylor:** Sir, Taylor. I am going to have to stand down on the covert position. I will await further_ _instructions on my employment position amd assignment detail in light of the recent developments. I will not abandon the post until receiving further instruction from one or both of you since you are both in the air and unable to respond._

 _S: **To me and Taylor:** Ms. Steele's father was best friends with mine before he passed as they were in the same unit. Avery, Ana, and I grew up together. They are like family to me. She was unaware of my relocation to Seattle for this position as it was meant as a suprise. We had not gotten the opportunity to discuss her new job yet and the contact details of the covert read Anastasia Steel. No "E" at the end which im assuming was a typo. No one calls her Anastasia. Its mainly Annie, Ana, or a nickname of sorts. Due to back to back deployments we have not seen eachother face to face in some time. So the description didn't clue me in, though it should have. I aplogize._

Well shit this is a cluster fuck. With all the little things added together its no wonder he didnt know until he got there that he knew her.

 _A: When you land, come see me. Address: 213 pike market place Apt 7. We are waiting. I know your getting in earlier than you said. Sorry for ruining the suprise, Luke didnt say anything except for ETA, which was by mistake as he assumed I knew. Dont worry, he didnt say anything else. Even though I DID twist his arm for information ; )_

"To that address sir?" Taylor says pulling out of the airport.

I sigh. "Yes." Off to the gallows.

 _Lets get this shit over with._

Yes, indeed!

 ** _Ana_**

"Daddy!" I scream when I see my daddy waiting for me at my apartment.

"Hey there Annie!" He says as he opens his arms. I run and jump into them. He hugs me tight and twirls me around.

"Hey what about me Ana Banana?" Avery Pouts.

"Oh come here you big baby." I hug him before slugging him in the arm.

"Ouch thay hurt Ans!" I giggle at him.

"Pussy"

"You'll pay for that little girl." I have no doubt.

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Alright children, lets go inside" Daddy says.

I notice a black SUV pull up that looks suspiciously like one of Christians fleet. Avery notices too. Daddy taught us to be very observant.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to be back until tonight Ans?"

"Who?" Daddy says.

 _Oh shit._

"Oh banana you haven't told him?" Avery taunts.

"Fuck you Avery" traitorous bastard.

"Told me what Annie?" Daddy says calmly. Too calm.

"You already know?!?!" Damnit.

He lets out a big belly laugh. "Come on Annie. You know I have to watch out for my baby girl!"

"Who is it?" I ask him wanting to know what covert he has on me.

"New guy, someone you wouldnt recognize." Well shit.

"He must be very new, I haven't noticed any patterns." I say perplexed. Am I losing my edge since ive been so wrapped up in Christian?

"Well you HAVE been side tracked. But this ones only been with you a week. Since the club incident I mighy add." He says with a low growl. I blush instantly.

"Well shit." I say under my breath.

"Shit is right. Thats why I'm here to meet the beau when he arrives." Oh no no no.

"Nothings official daddy. Its to new. Please not yet." I whine like the little girl I am with him.

"Hes your boss and the two of you are moving pretty quick little girl. Its happening." Well shit on a stick!

I groan out loud. " Fine, lets go see which goon is in the SUV shall we?"

Before we get the chance to cross the street none other than Luke Sawyer bounds out of the SUV after barely having a chance to stop.

I squeal and run over to him leaping in his arms to squeeze the life out of him. We both laugh. Its been WAY to long.

With him being on damn near back to backback deployments and stationed in California at camp Pendleton and me being in college we haven't seen eachother in years!

We all go into my apartment and have a good laugh at the circumstances.

"What rookies didnt catch the connections? I mean damn you guys grew up together. And a fucking Typo! Is this amateur hour?" Daddy growls.

"It was last minute sir. Taylor has known me for a while. He's a good man and has been trying to recruit me for a while. I wasnt supposed to come on for another week or so but apparently Annie was having issues at work with some chick and Grey didn't like it with him being out of town and all" Luke states.

"He's a little intense about you already banana." Luke says a little worried. Avery nods amd daddy scoffs. I can tell he's a little uncomfortable.

He mumbles "All that money you think he could do a better rush job on security for someone _SOOOO_ important to _him."_

 _Ooohh Daddy doesn't like this._

I got this.

"Welp. Apparently im getting rusty since I didnt clock my new tail from daddy dearest. Who's up for a sparing match in the gym?" All the guys smile widely nodding in agreement.

"Yeah we got time. Grey has another couple hours in the air." Couple hours?

"Whats the ETA again Lukey?" Like I would forget.

"1500 hours" Wtf.

"Ah shit. It was meant to be a suprise. I still can't wrap my head around that I was assigned to ne YOUR covert out of everyone in Seattle. Im not saying shit else Banana." will see.

"Lets test that shall we Lukey?" He groans.

"First man up, first man down. Better you than me man." Avery teases.

"Ill go change and we can go down to the gym here, its a pretty good set up. Daddy call your man in too. Might as well since we are all together and his cover is blown. Lukey text your BOSS and aprise him on the situation. Avery has lots of stuff in the spare room, just grab what yall need."

I send a few texts to Mr. Grey myself. Silly man.

 _Isnt it sweer though? He was worried about you._

He still should have mentioned it. Or maybe that was his question and he ended up having to put it in place sooner because of the little witch? Either way I can still mess with him a bit.

I get my gym gear on, grab my sparing kit, and set two large pans of my lasagna on slow bake so it will be ready by the time we all get back.

 _ **Christian**_

I pull up to the apartment and im nervous as fuck.

 _You should be. She said "we will be waiting for you" You better pray her father isnt still here._

Shit I didnt think of that! Now im really nervous. Good thing I showered and dressed in my dark jeans, form fitted black v-neck, and leather jacket. I wanted pixie hot and bothered so she wouldn't be too angry at me. It will be good not to be in a auit meeting her dad. My 5,000 baroni might make me look too presumptuous.

"Sir, I informed Sawyer of our arrival. He said they are in the gym downstairs with her brother, father, and the covert her dad has on her." Shit he has a covert on her too? Is she in danger?

"Alright, lets face the music."

We head into the gym and I was NOT prepared for the scene in front of me. At. Fucking. All.

Avery is seated on a bench next to Anas father and who I assume is the covert he has on her. Avery notices me and gives me a signal to stand back and not interrupt the scene taking place. Anas dad who noticed me first is glaring at me. I gulp hard and stay just out of line of sight but still able to watch the beat down occuring in front of me. My dick is ramrod hard watching it.

"Don't let up Ana, your not covering your six!" Ray shouts.

Ana reacts immediately taking poor luke down with a brutal spin side kick to the ribs. She's dressed in tiny spandex shorts and a _very_ fitted cropped tank top showing at least 5 inches of her 4 pack abs. Shes extreamly fit and toned. I dont dare attempt to adjust myself as im sure her father will notice.

 _Shes sex on a stick! And a complete bad ass!_

Your SOOO not helping.

Sawyer is no slouch but Ana is taking him to church. Hes landimg some damn good hits to her core and I almost come unglued when he punches her in the ribs and swipes her feet out from under her. I begin to charge towards her when tayor grabs me by the shoulders. I see her dad smirk and Avery chuckle and shake his head.

"Rookie mistake Lukey, its been too long man!" But the warning is too late as Luke is moving to get ontop of her to initiate a submission hold for tap out she does this crazy pop up move from flat on her damn back while spinning around to land a roundhouse on Lukes thigh. She goes for the kill and never lets up which is amazing considering the hit she just took should have knocked her clean out. I can already see a bruise beginning to form on her ribs. After the roundhouse she completes her full spin coming back to bring her elbow into his windpipe. And im not sure how she did it because shes really fucking short and hes a giant! Somehow she ends up behind him and takes his knees out bringing him down. She puts her knee in his back while simultaneously pulling his arms backwards and hes done. No one can get out of the pretzle shit she has his ass twisted into.

I don't know whether to be appalled or kneel at her feet.

Luke taps out. Bless him. And Ana pops up fresh as a damn daisy with a sexy as fuck layer of sweat covering her incredible body.

"Rusty my ass Banana! You fucking conned me itty bitty!" He laughs good naturedly. He just got his ass beat and has angry red bruises popping up but hes fucking laughing.

Ana is 5 feet tall and MAYBE 110lbs! Im embarrassed for him!

"Don't judge sir. With the skill I just saw she could take down damn near every special forces officer ive ever met. Including me." well thats telling.

"Well fuck me." he laughs but covers it with a cough.

"Christian!" Ana runs over and leaps into my arms. "I missed you!" She whispers in my ear. I close my eyes and hold her tight while counting back from 100. I haven't seen her in 4 fucking days, she smells like sweat and Ana, is wearing next to nothing and i cannot control my hard on beause that was fucking hot and ive never seen her in so little clothing.

"Ive missed you too Pixie. You have no idea." You really don't. I feel like im home with her in my arms but its way too soon to tell her that. I open my eyes to find hers staring back at me and I want to devour her! I squeeze her just a little tighter and kiss her lightly on the forhead. If my lips touch hers it will be over and her father will get a show and hate me forever.

Pixie has other ideas however and plants a searing kiss on my lips.

 _Im dead._

Fuck me too. It takes every ounce of control I have to put her down and step back.

"Come over here and meet my daddy." She says.

Oh God pixie please no. I need a minute. But she doesnt notice and pulls me front and center to her father. Me and my raging boner that was just touching his daughter's delectable ass.

"Christian you remember Avery, and im sure you know of Luke Sawyer as hes on your payroll." She gives me the side eye. "And this is Eric Johns, the covert my dad put on me since I move "too far away from him."" She says using air quotes.

"And this is my Dad Ray Steele. Daddy this is Christian Grey." She says both our names proudly. I can't help but match her smile and grin down at her.

"Avery, Sawyer, Mr. Johns." I greet them all and extend my hand to Ray. "Its nice to meet you sir." He grabs my hand so hard I swear its going to break and I want to yank it back. But I can control my reactions so I dont show how much it hurts. But I cant control my fear when he glances down at my raging hard on and looks back up with fire in his eyes.

"Grey" is all he says.

Oh fuck.

 _Oh fuck is right._


	11. Stepping it up a notch

**_Ana_**

Good lord he looks absolutely delicious and im glad ive been sparing so I can blame my flushed complexion and breathing on that. But in reality its all Christian.

 _That man is sex on a stick!_

God I know!

I couldn't help myself when I saw him. I just ran and lept into his muscular sexy as fuck arms. Spectators be damned!

I felt so safe and warm in his arms. He held me tightly and seemed just as happy as I was. He kissed me softly on my forehead and I dont know what came over me when I attacked his luscious lips.

But I _felt_ his desire and am pretty sure Christian Grey is not a _small_ man. Not that I have anything to compare it to.

I introduce him to daddy and Ray seems a bit cold.

"Grey" oh come on!

"Daddy be nice!" I follow is gaze down and see he has noticed the obscenely large bulge in Adonis's pants.

 _Damn. It IS big._ Shit. I need to save him.

"Ok boys dinner should be ready. Lets go get cleaned up and eat. Im starving!" I take my dads arm and look back to wink at Christian. Sashaying my ass as I go.

We enter my apartment and Mr. Johns chuckles when he pats Christians shoulder as I head off to the shower once we are back in my apartment but I hear him tell Christian "Dont worry son he'll come around. Won't you Ray? He's just pissy your packin more than he's got! Hell boy its damn impressive be proud man!"

OMG! Poor Christian.

 _Pft thats fucking hilarious. And good for us in the long run._

Skanky bitch.

Avery and Luke spew the beer they were drinking and start choking from laughter. My dad just glares.

"Hell y'all let her go down there dressed like that! You cant blame the man." Luke says. God how embarrassing!

Dad punches Luke in the arm. "Who's side are you on boy?" he asks.

"Ana's." He answers immediately. Good answer Lukey. Good answer.

Dad kicks his legs out from underneath him and Luke falls flat on his back laughing his ass off.

 _Children._

Most definitely.

"She still hits harder man. Im _always_ team Ana. Plus you guys did summon him over here from her phone. You _knew_ he was coming, she didnt. If you had an issue with him seeing her in that gear you should have made her change!" They did what! Damn poor Christian.

 _Pay back is a bitch._

Hell yes it is. But im SOOO glad he's here...

"Shut the fuck up Luke. She's not a girl she's Ana!" Avery whines.

"Maybe to us. But not to him." Mr. Johns says pointing at Christian.

Christian looks anywhere but them.

"So how about the Mariners this season? Im itching to use your box seats Grey!" Oooo good save Luke, Daddy loves the Mariners.

"You have club level box seats?" Daddy and Avery take the bait.

"Yup. No one uses them except me, my family, and friends. Your welcome to them anytime, ill put you on the list so you can go whenever." Nice move Adonis.

"Maybe your not so bad after all Grey!" Daddy says and Avery agrees. Your in like flynn baby!

I need to clean up and get back out there fast before he lands in hot water again! My Daddy is very protective and he's never had to deal with his only daughter dating. After the _incident_ I had no inclination to let a prepubescent boy grope me.

 ** _Ray_**

When Avs told me about Grey I felt my heart sink. Ive always known that Ana would only give her heart away once and and that it wouldn't take but a second for her to recognize the man she would give it to. I just thought I had a little more time. Go figure it ends up being her billionaire pretty boy boss with a big dick.

 _Jesus man I just threw up in my mouth._

Im trying to hate him, I really am. But its difficult after reading his background check and knowing that their Kindred Souls. I don't know all the details but I know he had a hard start to life.

When Johns slapped him on the shoulder I saw him tense, _just like Ana used to,_ but the boy held his ground and didn't show what he felt inside. He looked like he was about to panic but he barely showed it, pretty impressive by any man's standards.

Add to that the fact that he gives a quarter of his income away to feed the hungry, money for scholarships to colleges around the nation, and that he develops technology for 3rd world countries only to give it away FOR FREE. It's hard to hate the guy damnit.

I find it hard to believe they met only a week ago, and 4 of those days he was out of the country and they only communicated over the phone!

The way he looks at her is unnerving, like he's known her his whole life.

 _Or at least has been searching for her that long._

He looks at her like she's his whole world. I wonder if he knows it yet? She's my baby and NO ONE will ever be good enough for her.

 _Hell, at least we get Mariners tickets out of it!_

I inwardly sigh. God please don't let him hurt her, I'm not sure she'd recover from this one. He's got that bigger than life personality and he's a good looking kid witha ton of money to woo her. I can see Annie getting swept away quickly, if she's not already, which is very possible. Annie doesnt care about money but having money means he can afford to go big in his attempts to impress her.

Annies always been very strong, but she's an emotional soul and cares very deeply for others. so when someone hurts her it's very deep and she never forgets it even if she does forgive and move on. I've seen it happen.

I send a silent prayer to the man above.

 _God please don't let him hurt her. I've done some bad shit in my life and it's made me a hard man, but I love that little girl more than life itself and Id do anything to see her happy. If I have to accept this boy in her life taking her from me I'll do it willingly. But please God, don't let him hurt her._

 ** _Christian_**

That was probably the most excruciating moment of my life. I _know_ I've got a decent edge on most guys in the size department.

 _Don't be modest. We have a huge dick. It's cool, no need to be embarrassed._

I got hard in front of her father!

 _Ok yeah, not the greatest moment. But no use in being ashamed that we hang 8 inches **soft.**_

We are not doing this right now.

 _Whatever man._

The men are all drinking and talking while Ana's changing. I'm trying not to stick my foot in my mouth.

 _She's probably showering. So she's wet AND naked right now!_

You son of a bitch!

"So Chris, anyone using those box seats Saturday?" Avery asks. Ray feigns disinterest but he's attentive.

"I think Elliot and Kate might go but she wanted Ana and I to come as well. I have not had the chance to talk to her about it yet though. My whole family tries to make every game as we like to get together all the time and all love baseball. You want to join? Your welcome wether I go or not. Mia loves going." Time to give him shit right back and get the heat off me.

"Oh? Mia is into sports?" Fucker. Breath Grey your after his sister too.

 _And he just got a slight inclination of how big your dick is._

"Mia is into having fun and how the players look in there uniform. But she can give you facts and knows all about the game."

"Who's Mia" Ray asks

"My little sister." Ray smiles knowingly.

"And how do you know her Avery?" Ray asks curiously.

"Kate and I were meeting Ana for lunch on monday in the lobby of GEH when Christian was meeting his family to go out for lunch as well. Kate's into his brother Elliot so we all ended up going out to lunch together." Thats putting it modestly, those two made people blush with the way they groped eachother.

"So you spend alot of time with your family then Christian?" Ray asks.

"Yes, we are all very close." I tell him honestly. He nods approvingly.

I see Ana emerge from down the hall where her bedroom must be. She looks stunning in a yellow sundress.

 _Wow._

I stand to greet her and she gives me a coy smile.

"You look beautiful." I whisper to her.

"Thank you." She beams looking up at me.

I get lost in her eyes and we just stand there for a moment until someone clears their throat. I forgot there was anyone else in the room.

"I was promised lasagna. Is it about ready? I think we are gonna head out after we eat Annie. Ive got a long drive back home." Ray states.

I might actually get to carry out my plans tonight after all.

 ** _Ana_**

Dinner was a fun affair. We all sat around and enjoyed each other's company. Even Christian joined into the fanfair. He has the most beautiful laugh and smile that makes his eyes dance. When he laughed I felt my heart flutter.

I teased my dad about the CPO he put on me. Johns is a retired marine and long time friend of my dad. He works contract with my dad's small security company.

My dad, Avery, and Johns say their goodbyes and get ready to head out while Christian helps me clean up.

 _The man even helps clean. Swoon._

I know right?

"I love you Annie, be careful." Dad tells me while giving me a big hug and looking over towards Christian.

"I love you too Daddy, and I will. He's a good man you know." I whisper back.

"Your still my babygirl, no one will ever be good enough for you." He says solemnly.

I give him a smile and a wink then the three men make there way out.

I close the door and turn back to head into the livingroom as I hear "The reason" by callum scott begin to play from my Ipod dock. How did that turn on?

Christian emerges and saunters towards me.

 _God that man is heart stoppingly gorgeous._

My breathing hitches slightly when he gathers me into his arms. "Dance with me?"

God he smells so good. He's holding be close to him and I can feel every muscle on him and the racing of his heart.

We dance without saying anything as I listen to the words wondering if they carry a hidden meaning. What made him choose this song?

 _There goes my heart beating_

 _'Cause you are the reason_

 _I'm losing my sleep_

 _Please come back now_

 _There goes my mind racing_

 _And you are the reason_

 _That I'm still breathing_

 _I'm hopeless now_

 _I'd climb every mountain_

 _And swim every ocean_

 _Just to be with you_

 _And fix what I've broken_

 _Oh, 'cause I need you to see_

 _That you are the reason_

 _There goes my hands shaking_

 _And you are the reason_

 _My heart keeps bleeding_

 _I need you now_

 _If I could turn back the clock_

 _I'd make sure the light defeated the dark_

 _I'd spend every hour, of every day_

 _Keeping you safe_

 _And I'd climb every mountain_

 _And swim every ocean_

 _Just to be with you_

 _And fix what I've broken_

 _Oh, 'cause I need you to see_

 _That you are the reason_

 _You are the reason_

 _I'm a little sad_

 _Just a little sad_

 _I'm a little sad_

 _I need you to hold me tonight_

 _I'd climb every mountain_

 _And swim every ocean_

 _Just to be with you_

 _And fix what I've broken_

 _'Cause I need you to see_

 _That you are the reason_

 _Oh god._

"Christian" I whisper. I'm nearly in tears listening to the song wondering who hurt my Christian. Why is he sad? Does he feel broken?

"I have always lived in the dark Ana, im a broken man with a dark soul and no heart. Since you came blazing into my life the world is filled with color and light. Your my light Pixie." Oh holy hell.

 _Take me now._ "Your not dark Adonis, your beautiful and you do have a heart. It's like a shining beakon to mine."

He groans and bends down to lift me by my ass into his arms while slamming his lips into mine.

The kiss is like lightning causing all my synapsis to fire at once. My hands weave into his hair as I pull him impossibly closer deepening the kiss as much as possible. We both eventually come up for air and rest our foreheads on eachothers with our eyes closed.

"I built my business from ground, became a millionaire by 21 and a billionaire by 24. But _nothing_ has ever consumed me and ignited a fire in me like you do." Jesus he is good with words.

 _Whatever he wants its his, im his, he can have it all._ Im with you.

I slam my mouth back on his and he grips my ass tightly again. We are kissing with urgency like our lives depended on it. I don't care that everything has happened so fast. We fit like a hand crafted puzzle and its like I was made for him and he was made for me.

"I want you Ana, I need you." He says breathlessly to me.

"I'm yours Christian, only yours." Ive given him my answer now its up to him to see where he takes it. But he needs to know one detail...

He groans softly while carrying me to my bedroom. "You sure? Once I have you your mine and theres no going back pixie." He says with a sexy as hell smirk.

"Completely sure. You should know something about me first." I tell him as we reach the bedroom and he lays us gently on the bed.

"Hmm. And what's that?" He says distractedly while removing my dress.

Im so glad you wore sexy matching lingerie.

Fuck me too.

He gasps as he slips my dress off and throws onto the floor. "So beautiful" he whispers while caressing my body.

 _Hmmmm so good._ Shit concentrate! I grab his face and pull him towards me, this is important and he needs to know. I gaze in his memorizing silver orbs and run my tongue along his. We share another heated kiss as I steal myself to tell him something incredibly important about myself.

I take a deep breath while pulling his ear to my lips. Running my tongue along the shell of his ear I hear him moan and shiver as his impresive member presses against my core eliciting a moan from me as well.

"I'm a virgin Adonis." I whisper gently in his ear and run my tongue up and down again.

 _Oh shit. whoop there it is._ Not the time. Get lost bitch.

 _No fucking way. Not a chance in hell im missing this shit!_

His body stiffens and he gasps. Pulling back slightly to look in my eyes. I cant tell what hes thinking but I can see a million thoughts rumbling around in there.

Oh shit.

"Wh-what? H-how?" He stutters.

Really? Thats what comes out?

"Yes. And how. Because I never found anyone I wanted to give myself to." I confess.

 _Well that's mostly the truth._ "But your gorgeous, perfect. I don't understand. I'm not worthy pixie." He says while running the back of his hand down my face then his thumb across my lips.

I kiss the pad of his thumb and smile.

"I think you are. And I want this, I want you. _All_ of you." I say as I pull his button up shirt apart sending buttons in every direction. I pull him back down to me and kiss him with all ive got.

"You already have me pixie, you already have me." He declares with a deep glutteral moan.

I have him... and he will have me to. _All_ of me.


	12. All of me

**_Hi guys! Thank you for all your support and positive reviews. I will get back to more frequent updates soon. It has been a little rough with my husband being out of the country for work._** ** _Unlike most fan fiction writers I will not be responding to negative reviews, I find it tactless and im ok with constructive criticism as long as it remains constructive. As I stated in my previous post I write the stories and share them for my own enjoyment. If you're not digging the story please don't feel like you have to continue reading as it is your choice. If a reader does not like something feel free to unfollow the book because reviewers who post negative things to Simply get a reaction out of the author is just silly. Im an adult and laugh at the silly reviewers who do such things in other fanfics._** ** _Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I love love love all of the reviews about the inner thoughts of my characters particularly because that is how I think, so most of the things that I put in there are from my own mind and are my random thoughts that pop up as I'm writing. I did not initially plan to put those in they just popped in my head and I included them. Its just my personality. As my best friend of 15 years puts it Im a "funny dirty minded little fucker"._** ** _Enjoy the story! As always, your comments make my day and turn my frown upside down!_**

 ** _Christian_**

I wrap her legs around me once more and placing one hand on her back while using the other to flip us over.

She's straddling me as we continue our heavy make out session.

A fucking virgin! What have I done in life for the gods to bless me with such a woman. Much less a virgin who will ne mine and only mine. Untouched by all others.

She runs her hands up and down my chest and im on fire in the best way possible.

"Your perfection pixie, absolute perfection."

I flip her back over and discard my ruined shirt without a care.

 _Fiesty little virgin! I'm so fucking excited!_

Pipe down fucker you weren't invited!

 _Fuck that! Im not missing this shit! And a virgin to boot? We are one lucky son of a bitch!_

Don't I know it.

I run my hands over every inch of skin I can reach. Shes so soft yet firm at the same time. And I was right, her skin is that pale all over and its glorious.

Shes wearing a light blue lace matching bra amd panty set that is absolutely exquisite. She has me drooling and losing control.

 _Christian Grey does not lose control! Get it together man we have to make this special! Its her **first** time!_

The bastards right I need to slow down and take my time so I don't hurt her. Shit. What if I hurt her?

She must sense my worry because she leans closer to me and gently runs her nails through my hair as she tells me "I'm fine Adonis, im yours and your mine. Its okay."

Damnit if that didnt send chills and warmth through my body all at once.

I calm my breathing and take a look at her. _Really_ look at her. She's stunning. Her skin is flushed and rosy, her plump lips begging to be kissed, her long smooth legs wrapped around my waist, and her dainty delicate hands running down my chest and abs as her breasts rise and fall with her labored breathing.

"I need you Christian." She tells me breathlessly.

 _My god she's going to be the death of me._

And what a way to go!

"Nice and slow Ana, we need this slow." She groans at my statement and I just chuckle.

I back up just a little and remove her legs around my waist so that I can slide her delicate lace panties down her creamy legs and I can see she's already wet for me. _Very wet._ I'm trying to contain myself but my dick has other ideas and is bouncing for some attention. I reach down to place my hand behind her back to unclasp her bra and slide it down her shoulders. God her breasts are amazing and fit perfectly in my hands. I slowly Palm them and bring the right one into my mouth and suck gently laving it salaciously with my tongue. So good.

I gave the other breast the same attention while I run my hand down her body, across her hip and down to her hot core.

She's panting and writhing beneath me and it's all I can do to stop myself and pushing into her already. "Please Christian" she moans.

"As you wish." I grow back as I push my fingers into that hot pussy of hers. Dammit it she's so tight and wet and warm. Pixie is tiny and I am not a small man. I need to get her ready for me or it _will_ hurt. I have never taken anyone's virginity before nor have I been a particularly generous lover in terms of thinking of the woman first but with her I want it to be perfect and memorable in a good way.

She's moaning and tilting her pelvis to meet my fingers and I just have to taste her. I glad my body down hers and kiss that tender meat on her inner thighs before I make my way to her core. The moment my tongue hits her clit she lets out shuttering Half moan half cry in ecstacy.

"Oh my God Christian."

"Pas dieu bébé juste moi."

"Pardonne-moi mon père car je suis un pécheur. Je ne mérite pas ce cadeau, mais s'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas s'arrêter."

She gasps put a moan as she grinds into my hand again. "Jésus chrétien. Je te veux à tous. Même le pécheur." My dick just got impossibly harder as she moaned out those words.

I triple my efforts sucking and licking her clit until I feel her inside start to quiver and I know she's close

"Ohh my GOD! Please don't stop pl-le-ase!" Her begging and cries of ecstasy are going to make me come with her words alone.

"Christian!" she screams my name as she comes down from her Earth shattering orgasm and I feel damn proud of myself. I move up her body and slam my mouth onto hers as I use my fingers to ring out the last of her orgasm.

"Are you ready for me baby?" I ask just to be sure.

"Oh yes Christian! Please I need you"

Thats all I needed to hear.

I stand in quickly shed I stand in quickly shed the rest of my clothing. She's biting her lip _hard watching me undress._ When my dick Springs free she lets out a gasp.

 _Yeah thats for you baby._

"Don't worry baby ill go slow, I would never hurt you." I say softly as I lean down to her and run my finger across her lip releasing it from the brutal assault of her teeth. Reaching over to the side table I grab a condom that I removed from my pants earliet and slip it on. I hate these bastards but now is not the time to talk about birth control.

I position myself at her entrance and look into her eyes one more time just for reassurance to see her slowly nod.

"Your beautiful Ana, I think ive waited my whole life for you." I feel raw and vulnerable thinking about the gift she's about to give me. If I was a better man I would wait and allow her to someone worthy. But I'm not a better man and I need this woman.

I slowly begin to push into her and run my hands over her flat abs and up to her breasts and running them down her arms clasp our hands together. I kiss her palms and the tips of her fingers as I slowly pump just the first few inches into her to get her used to the feeling.

"More Christian, I need more." My little minx.

I groan and release her hands so that I can grasp her hips and slide further into her feeling a small resistance at first before it gives and I slide all the way in.

She gasps and squeezes her face tight. I pause and allow her to get used to the feeling of my intrusion.

She slowly opens her eyes and looks into mine, straight to my soul. She nods, "Im good now, keep going. Please Christian."

I begin to rock my hips sliding in and out of her fighting to control my urge to pound her mostly into her hot core. I'm struggling not to come but I need her to come first. By the looks of her face it won't be long and I can already feel the quivering starting in her core as her second orgasm is just on the horizon.

"Christian... " She whispers as she closes her eyes and runs her hands from my abs at my chest and into my hair pulling me down to her mouth and pouty lips for a searing kiss.

"Harder, I need it harder!" She yells.

"Yes baby, god Ana your so tight! Come for me baby!" I growl at her.

"Ugh" She moans out as I begin to pound into her relentlesslu. Her eyes are screwed shut, and she is riding my dick from the bottom with vigor.

"O-oh god Christian!" She screams my name and that's my undoing. Her tight pussy clenches around mystone stone hard dick as I grind into her. My toes begin to tingle all the way up to my spine causing me to shiver.

She comes gloriously screaming my name and running her fingernails down my back. That move ignites fireworks and I revel in the feeling of her touch. Never has anything felt so good and im basking in the feeling of her hands on me.

Who knew this tiny slip of a girl was waiting for me and would be able to touch me like no one else has ever been able to both on my body and my soul .

I pump into her a few more times riding out both of our orgasms.

As we both begin to come down from our post orgasmic bliss I pull out of her causing us both to wince. I gather her into my arms and roll us both over. I'm on my back while Ana is lying ontop of my body with her head on my chest.

 _This is bliss._

No truer words have been spoken.

 ** _Ana_**

He's incredible. Perfection wrapped up in a mouth watering package.

Im laying on his chest panting hard recalling what just happened.

It was exquisite, absolutely perfect and earth shattering. He was so worried at first after I told him I was a virgin and it was written all over his face. I could tell that he was extremely turned on yet was trying to control his urges at the same time in order to make my first time special.

I have no idea what got into me that made me decide that made me decide to rip his shirt open like that. The man is built like some kind of sculpture rather than actual person. The way his body moved the entire time had me literally lost in a trance.

The first time he made me come with his hands was like an out-of-body experience and had me begging four things that I never thought I would beg for in my life!

 _I knew. I knew you would beg._

Snarky bitch.

The entire time I could think of nothing but him and it was all consuming. his eyes turned to a molten Gray almost black and it was the scariest and sexiest thing I've ever seen.

But when he finally took his clothes off and I saw his size in real time I almost lost my shit.

When he first pushed inside me it was foreign but didn't hurt like I thought it would, everyone I've ever talked to said that they felt and intense pressure and some pain but whatever Christian did made everything more tolerable I suppose.

It was perfect. He made everything perfect.

 _Like a dream._

Exactly.

"Ana?" I hear him call out to me in my post coital bliss.

"Hmm?" I respond sleepily.

"What are these marks?" He asks cautiously running his fingers across the scars on my hips and back.

 _Oh fuck._

Yup I'm awake now. And its truth or dare time.

 ** _Translation:_**

 _"Pas dieu bébé juste moi."_

 _Not god baby just me._

 _"Pardonne-moi mon père car je suis un pécheur. Je ne mérite pas ce cadeau, mais s'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas s'arrêter."_

 _Forgive me father for I am a sinner, I don't deserve this gift but please dont let it stop._

 _Jésus chrétien. Je te veux à tous. Même le pécheur._

 _Jesus Christian. I want you, all of you. Even the sinner._

 ** _I had an idea!_**

 ** _Would anyone like to be a part of my story? I love collaborating! If anyone would like to write a "Date night" chapter please shoot me a personal message and submit your chapter. I will include the one I like the best as chapter 13. Thay way it gives you guys a chance to write it! I look forward to hearing from yall! If I get several that I love then I might include more than one just later in the story!_**

 ** _What do you guys think?_**


	13. Truth of you dare

**_Ana_**

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I knew I would have to tell him sometime but I'm just not sure if I want to go there yet.

 _Little late now._

He's seen the scars and I know he wants to know how I got them. He wants to know about what that bastard did to me. Its been so long since I've told even a piece of the story. Not even my dad or Avery know the whole story. Kate probably knows the most and that's only because well she's a girl and I had to talk to someone about it and the fact that she needed to know why I kept demanding she stopped attempting to set me up with friends of whatever guy she had been dating throughout the years.

Christian must sense the tension radiating off of me and my inner turmoil.

"You don't have to tell me, I would completely understand it if we aren't there yet. It's just that these don't look like scars that happened from you falling off your bike or something accidental. I understand pain Ana, and I also understand wanting to keep those things buried into yourself. Like if you don't tell the story it didn't really happen. I feel so protective of you already that the thought of someone hurting you at any time in your life is completely abhorrent to me."

He always knows just the right thing to say.

 _Swoon..._

Exactly!

"It's fine. It's just been a really long time since I've gone there and no one really knows the whole story from start to finish." I sigh and sit up turning my back to him stealing myself to tell The Wretched Tale. He runs his fingertips up and down my spine another very soothing manner.

"Will you tell me about yours? Eventually. I noticed Matt you don't really like to be touched, but I also noticed that for some reason it doesn't exactly apply to me and you haven't ever recoiled for me even from the beginning at the club. It seems there's something there as well?" I ask in a questioning tone.

"I... Ana... yes I will. But I've never tall the soul. It happened before I was adopted by the greys and they don't know what happened all I know is that it was severe and I had excruciating nightmares From the time they adopted me up until now."

Nightmares? He has nightmares? He was abused as a child?

"No rush. I just find myself wanting to know everything about you and be apart of everything that you are." he kisses my back and rest his head on my shoulder.

"I know that feeling. Everything is so intense with you pixie, I feel like I want to tell you every little piece of me but at the same time I'm afraid that you'll run away screaming and never return. There's some dark shit in my past that should never be in anyone's head." he states forlornly.

 _Oh Christian..._

"I get that, I really do." I turned myself into his arms running my fingers through his hair and down is chiseled jawline.

"Okay. Let's get this over with! I will tell you everything but just hold me and no questions until the end okay? If I stop I may not be able to finish." I warn.

"I promise." he states with finality.

I take a really deep breath and let it out before snuggling into Christian shoulder. we lay down with him on his back and me tucked under chin lying on his chest. Right on top of at least half a dozen round circular scars. Interesting.

"My birth father, Frank, died before I was born and my mother, Carla, wasn't one to be alone. She ended up with Ray who was a good friend of his and in the same unit. Ray was taking care of Carla after Frank's death and he always says that as soon as he saw me he fell in love and that was all it took. They got married and were happy, at least for a while. Carla is needy and Ray is taciturn. It didn't take long before she became unhappy and decided she wanted freedom, both from Ray and from me. I was 9 when she left Ray to marry husband 3, Stephen. They had been having some sordid love affair for a while apparently. My dad was crushed but since he had legally adopted me he fought for custody, not that Carla opposed. He had an 13 year old son named Josh. The kid was older and self-sufficient along with mostly ignored by his father so I guess Carla didnt mind having him around when he visited his dad once a month as he wasnt needy and didn't take attention away from her. After they got settled in their nice comfy New Life she started wanting visitations with me around my 11th birthday which Ray had to abide by due to the custody agreement. The first year she would come to visit for a few hours or so every now and then but it wasn't much at all just in passing while they were in town. however, when I turned 13 she wanted me to start visiting them at their new house in Montana. The first few visits or awkward but fine in general but one visit coincided with the visit of Stephen's son Josh. He was a little creepy to say the least and I got a strange vibe from him. during this visit I was staying the full month of June. Josh was nice at first but he just was always a little too familiar and would get closer to me then I was comfortable with. Several times he had friends over and once I woke up to him and two of his buddies watching me sleeping. He was 15 and his friends around the same age. Avery was 18 by this time and we were very close. I called him two weeks into my trip and told him about the interactions with Josh and the incident with him and his 2 friends watching me sleep. He was pissed and wanted to tell Ray but I begged him not to because the relationship woth Ray, Carla. and Stephan was strained to say the least. Avery decided he was going to come and visit which made me extremely relieved. I didnt tell anyone about Avery's planned visit and we decided we would tell Carla and Stephan he had decided to "drop by" while visiting colleges in the area. The day that Avery was supposed to come by Carla and Stephan were visiting a winery and Josh and I were at the house by ourselves. I went out to the meadow beause Josh had his two friends over and I felt uncomfortable." I take another deep breath stealing myself for what came next.

"Its ok, if you can't tell me anymore I understand." Christian says soothingly.

"No, I need to get it out." I snuggle impossibly closer to him as I continue the story.

 _Or nightmare rather..._

"I sat in the meadow writing in my journal when the three boys came out and approached me. They were acting strangely and later I would find out that they were really drunk. Josh plops next to me and told me how beautiful I was and how we weren't really related in any way so he thought we should have some fun. Red flags immediately went up and I tried to stand and walk away telling him that I wasn't interested and even if we weren't related by blood it was still inappropriate. He grabbed me and ripped my sun dress laughing telling me that I was a tease. I became really scared when his friends came closer and told him that they should take the party inside. They dragged me into the livingroom and I knew I needed to fight them with whatever means possible. All three of them had a feral look in their eyes and it was terrifying. I could barely get my breathing under control. I fought hard but it was no use since the three of them worked together to subdue me, and they were bigger and stronger than I was. The oldest one ripped my dress completely off while the others held me down. The harder I fought the more they hit me. My ribs, stomach, and back were throbbing and I thought briefly they might kill me. I started moving my arms around me feeling for whatever I could find, which was a risk since that meant I couldn't use my arms to fight them off. I found a heavy glass fabrage egg and hit him over the head with all my might. It shattered and knocked him out before he could get my underwear off. The move pissed them off and one of the boys took a shard of the egg and dragged it ruthlessly across my skin in a slow agonizing exaggerated pace. He told me if I tried it again he wouldn't cut so shallow next time. Next thing I knew the remaining 2 boys were hoisted away from me and tossed brutally across the room, Josh was knocked out cold from my hit. I screamed and scrambled away in fear before I recognized Avery beating the boys to a bloody pulp. As much as I didnt want to I stopped him because I didnt want him going to jail for murder. Avery held me as I cried. Within 10 minutes Carla and Stephan were home. Even with my appearance they tried to blame Avery for "attacking" the 3 boys. They even went as far as to attempt to file charges against him. It was sick and pathetic. That was the last time I saw them. Avery wrapped me and my blanket and threw me in his truck to go to the hospital. I must have passed out because when I woke up I was in the hospital with Ray and Avery."

He's silent. He's rigid. And his breathing is shallow. His eyes are closed like he is counting or in pain or maybe both. His arms are wrapped around me in a death grip.

 _Fuck. Was it too much? Should we have sugar coated it a bit?_

Since when is this bitch the cautious worrier? What happened to the "fuck 'em" if they can't handle me attitude?

 _He's everything... and more_

Dammit. She's always right. Now we are both in head over heels.

 _Now? Its been like like dear. Bless your heart!_

Ah there she is.

"Christian?" I finally ask after a few minutes. Im not able to bear the silence anymore

"I'm so sorry Ana." he chokes out. It sounds like he's on the verge of tears.

Sorry? What's he sorry for he didn't do anything.

OH. FUCK. ME.

 _Sorry. He's sorry. It's too much. We're too broken for him._

The first time I am ever able to tell someone the full story and it's too much for them. I open myself up to someone for the first time, lose my virginity, and tell them my full Horror Story and it's too much.

"Its ok. I understand. I'm too broken." I whisper and begin to get up so I can go get dressed. Suddenly I feel exposed, naked, and extremely vulnerable.

 _Broken. Too much. Pain. Sorrow. Anguish._

 ** _Christian_**

Anger. Disgust. Fear. Uncontrollable rage. All foregin feelings I am unequipt to handle and unaccustomed to feeling. I hold on to pixie with all my might as I shut my eyes as tight as I possibly can to prevent the white-hot tears from rolling down my face.

I know I've been silent for too long and I need to say something but my brain is not functioning and no words form.

The terror and anguish she must have felt...

"I'm so sorry Ana." I need to control my feelings so I dont scare her. But all I want to do is scream and yell and throw things and demand to know who these fuckers are so I can ruin them and make them regret the day they were born. I also want to take her again and again and again until she forgets everything but me and the way I feel inside of her. To make her whole, to make her happy, and mine. To erase their touch and have her know mine, only mine, forever.

 _Forever Grey? Got a ring in your pocket?_

Not the mother fucking time.

 _Not objecting. Just don't remember picking one out is all. I'm on board with killing the fuckers._

Now that's a thought.

"It's ok. I understand." She whimpers amd starts to get up.

 _She thinks your disgusted and can't handle it Grey. Fix this shit or there will NEVER be a Mrs. Pixie! You fucking dumb shit, you were quiet too long!_

"Ana stop." she looks questioningly at me but doesn't stop moving to get up.

"STOP!" I yell. She jumps. Shit I scared her.

I jump up and wrap her in my arms then fall back onto the bed with her while wrapping us in the comforter.

"I'm trying to stay calm pixie. but all I want to do is find the bastards and rip them to pieces while burning down their houses and running their lives. I want to demand their names and ask a billion questions but I'm trying to be calm, for you. Telling me was a big moment for you, and I wanted to take it at your pace. All I could think to say was how sorry I am that you had to live through that."

I place my fingertips under her chin to lift her face to mine and plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"And you did live through it Angel, you are strong and beautiful and smart. You lived and thrived. And I'm so fucking proud of you." I slam my lips onto hers.

She pushes me forcefully down and attacks my lips. We are all lips and, tongues, and hands as we meld together again.

Uniting our bodies and souls together.

Two broken battered souls, one with darkness and demons the other with light and perservierance. She's everything I want, need, and hope to be.

 _I love her._

Do we? Do we love her already? I think to myself as a gaze into my Angel's eyes.

 _Yes. Yes we do._


	14. Tit for Tat

**Ana**

I lay here in his arms blissfully for the second time. Telling him about what happened was difficult, not as difficult as when I thought he was disgusted by by me but still no picnic.

I love to touch him. And knowing im the only one who gets to do so is a complete thrill. No one else, just me.

"Christian"

"Mmmm" He mumbles.

"Thank you" I tell him sincerely.

"For what?" He asks confused and sleepily.

"For letting me tell you my story, making the moment about me and what I needed as well as letting your anger and need for information take a backseat."

He chuckles. "I still want to know." He gives me a sexy lazy smirk "But I will let that come at another time." He holds me close and runs his hands through my hair, then caresses my face down to my shoulder following my curves until his hand rests at my hip.

"I can feel you looking at them Ana, and I know you have questions too. Might as well get everything out at once. Shed light on all of the skeletons as they say." He states plainly while waving his hand nonchalantly in the air but I can see the fear on his face.

Shit we got caught staring and now he's nervous.

Do I want to go there yet? Haven't we had enough heavy for one night?

Don't lie bitch you so want to know!

It's true but I don't want him to be afraid or uncomfortable either.

"I wasn't going to bring it up since I can see your not exactly comfortable with the subject but I won't stop you from telling me." I state trying to hide my blatant curiosity.

"Its not a nice tale Ana, and it happened over several years. I don't want you to see my differently. True i'm hesitant to tell someone as I don't really talk about this shit but what scares me, what really scares me is that I don't think I could handle if you saw me differently after you knew. I can't stand the look of pity in peoples eyes once they know." He states sorrowfully. And I can't take it, the way he looks down trying to hide the lost broken look in his eyes and worry marring his beautiful face.

I quickly climb on top of him straddling his hips. "Never Adonis. Never feel like you need to hide from me. I might _hurt_ for you, but never pity." I say softly as I take his face in my hands and lift it so that he looks into my eyes.

Dammit he's heart stoppingly gorgeous.

"Your perfect" He groans while running his hands up and down my back before pulling me towards him and flipping us over. He dips low and plants a damn right indecent kiss on my bruised lips. When we come up for air he looks at me with darkened lust filled eyes, they remind me of the clouds right before a big storm, its a little intimidating.

Those eyes paired with his height, the bulk of his muscles, and his larger than life persona and its no wonder why every girl within sight of him drops their panties instantly.

No joke.

"Your too kind sir, but I do believe youve got me in the perfection department. They broke the mold with you."

"If im the mold then your the inspiration." He says in a voice that melts my core as he pulls me into him, his chest to my back. He moves my hair over my shoulder and plants sweet salacious kisses behind my ear, down my neck and over my collar bone before nipping my shoulder.

"Ouch!" I feign injury.

He simply chuckles.

"So, i'm sure you know at least _some_ information about me." He states factually.

"Yes. Your adopted, have a brother and sister who were also adopted, grew up in Washington, went to Harvard but dropped out to begin your company and never looked back." I state ooozing pride for him.

"Yes. That's basically the google search." He sighs shaking his head in mock dismay.

"I was adopted at 4 years old. Grace was leaving her shift in the local ER when I was brought in. She had just completed a 12 hour shift and was exhausted. But she heard my screams and about the damage I had inflicted to the ambulance personnel as well as a few nurses already and says she felt compelled to stay. When she walked into the emergency room... well she was horrified." He begins his story. His voice and eyes got a far off look and tone, like he's in a trance.

We should have left this alone...

I'm beginning to think so.

"My mother came from money. She was high society in Montana one county over from where my parents or living. So they knew of my borth family but did not know them personally. My grandparents, aunt, uncle, and mother were traveling for vacation for hers and her twin sisters 16th birthday. They had a layover in Detroit which turned into a next day flight due to bad weather rolling in. They decided to go see a baseball game that night since they were going to be grounded until the morning anyways. On the way home from the late game sitting at a stoplight a gang attacked them. Pulled my grandparents out of the car and shot them along with my uncle. They took the girls. My mother woke up in a hospital several weeks later pregnant and alone, no one in the family survived the attack and they had no other living relatives . My mother left detroit and went home to bury her family. She did her best to run the horse farm left to her while getting her GED and raising me. She even managed to hire people to help her learn so she didn't mess anything up, and did well at it too. When I was about two she apparently met her business managers son who had been away at college while his dad was working at my family's ranch. They apparently fell in "love" and were going to live happily ever after as a family with me. After getting married it didn't take long before he got her to agree to put him on everything equally and even slipped in clauses about everything going to him upon my mother's death. She was extremely naive. He began to hit her and introduce her to drugs until she didn't even know her own name, of course he documented her downfall and took control of the company stating she was depressed and self-destructive due to her families demise and being a single parent for so long. Made everyone believe the stress got to her. He was constantly drunk and loved to hit her, when she wasn't responsive enough he turned his sights on me. Due to his erratic behavior and lack of business sense he lost everything before long. The abuse got worse and he would use various instruments on her and me. Riding crops, canes, brands, cigarettes, whatever he had closest to him really. One day they received a foreclosure notice on the ranch and that night he killed her then passed out drunk. The next morning he woke up in a panic and forged her signature on a suicide note then proceeded to beat me half to death before disappearing with anything of value he could find and what little money was left. He disappeared without a trace, as did his father after lighting everything on fire. The police came quickly as a fire at that particular ranch was easily visible and big news around town. They found me before the flames reached the part of the house my room was in. Grace saw me in the E.R., face swollen and bloodied, labored breathing, numerous broken bones, and burns randomly placed all over by chest and back tantruming in fear because of the people trying to touch me. She claims I looked at her and spoke to her soul or something, I don't know you would have to ask her. But she simply walked over and swooped me up to a triage room not full of people, and stood at the other end of the room until I calmed down enough to allow her to asses the damage. She came to visit me everyday. She came in before her shift to sit with me, checked in throughout the day, ate lunch with me, and visited after her shift. It didn't take long before Carrick and Elliot began to join in too. Shortly before I was released she even got me a Doctor's coat and I got to go on "rounds" with her. I didn't notice until the next day the coat said "Dr. Grey" when I asked her about it she said that when I got out she would like me to be a Grey. We both cried and that was it. I became a Grey and we all moved to Seattle to get a fresh start and be closer to Grace's parents. I haven't known fear or pain like that ever since. Grace was my angel, always has been. Her and Carrick found all of the information out and filled in the parts I couldn't remember from being so young so that when I started asking questions they would have answers. It helped a lot when I was a kid, if I had not been able to get that information I would have been an even angrier and more resentful kid thinking my mother didn't love or want me. She was just young and naive. It took me a long time to forgive her for letting for letting that man into our life and allowing him to destroy it. but after many years of seeing a shrink I came to realize that she had lost everyone she had ever cared about and just needed a companion. Unfortunately since she had had so little life experience she wasn't a very good judge of character."

He takes a deep breath and lets out a long sigh.

"It took me years to be able to tolerate even some texts from my family. It wasn't until Mia got adopted that someone was able to really hug me. Still to this day they can't really touch me and I don't tolerate it well from others. with the exception of you of course." He says with a sideways smirk.

 _Damn, that smirk does things to me._ Wow. I don't know what I expected from the story but that definitely wasn't it. It's all so tragic but with a Hallmark happy ending. you really could make a fortune off of movie deal." I say in an attempt to be light hearted.

On the inside my heart is breaking for him. Like I told him earlier it's not pity but shared pain. I can't imagine what not only he went through but his poor mother. Im also enraged at the stepfather and his dad for letting it all happen. I have questions about the two men but wouldn't dare pry further as it seems that sharing his story has exhuasted him. He is holding me closely nuzzling in the crook of my neck and losing the battle with sleep.

The exhaustion is clear on his face. "Hmm. Yes but I have enough money and want for nothing but what I have right here, right now in my arms and in my heart I wasnt sure existed." He whispers.

 _In his heart? OH. MY. GOD._ I'm not sure hes fully awake or meant to say that.

"I know what you mean." I softly say back to him.

I run my fingers through his hair and gently hum "somewhere over the rainbow". Ray used to sing it to me when I was little and couldnt sleep.

It seems to do the trick because he is quickly asleep. I lay there in blissful contentment as I ponder the whirlwind of meeting this greek god I have so fondly dubbed _Adonis_. He is damaged, he is strong, he is brilliant, he is perfection, and god willing he is mine. I can see myself falling quickly for him.

 _Oh sweetheart, you already have._ Maybe. But at least outloud I won't say im in love. I think to myself as I drift off to sleep lying blissfully in Christians strong arms.


	15. The new normal

Christian

It has been a week since Ana and I made our confessions, delving into our dark pasts.

Things have been perfect between us.

She's perfect.

At GEH the dynamic between us is flawless, and she's brilliant! After hours we spend every waking moment together and I'm loving every minute. The sex is intense and I cannot get enough of her. I'm like a starving man in the desert, and no matter how much I eat and drink it's never enough.

The outfit she is wearing today does not exactly help.

The bastards got me there. Pixie is in a sleek powder blue long sleeve dress that hits just above the knee and fits magnificently to every curve of her body.

Her hair is down in soft curls shaping her heart shaped face while cascading down her back, falling just below her shoulders. Her makeup is light but the pink of her cheeks matches her lips. She is breathtaking.

You are not the only one who's noticed man. BUT you are the only one who knows what it feels like to have those chestnut locks wrapped around your hand while her perfect pouty lips are wrapped around your cock.

Damnit. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. My hard on is fucking painful as it is. All eyes are on her as she walks around the boardroom table to take her seat next to mine. Even the women, including Ros, are staring at her unashamed.

Yes. HER seat.

After the chair debacle of our first meeting, the seat next to mine is solely reserved for her. Like the one opposite of me is for Ros, and EVERYONE knows it.

If these bastards do not quit ogling my girl, we are going to have a fucking problem. I make eye contact with each and every one of them, giving them my patented death glare so they get my meaning and know that they've been caught staring at her.

Ros simply shrugs and Chuckles knowing exactly what has been transpiring in my thoughts.

"Can you blame me?" She whispers in my ear, still slightly laughing.

"Yes." No.

I'm getting all worked up and I feel like the room is stifling. I know it is only a matter of time before I blow. Never in my life have I felt like this.

You are jealous.

Of what? She is mine.

That they are looking at what is yours.

Well shit. I have to calm down before I do something stupid. I shoot Ros a look.

"Let's get started. Finance, you are up first. What's the good, the bad, and the ugly." Ros commands to get the ball rolling.

I really do not think I could have said a word without screaming at someone. This is outrageous. I cannot function in my own damn boardroom because someone is admiring my girl!

Well, they don't officially know she is your girl now do they?

Oh, come the fuck on it is pretty fucking obvious.

Not to the ones that do not work on this floor.

Well shit.

Ana leans over and whispers in my ear. "I want to hold you, even now when I'm not supposed to." She runs her dainty hand up and down my leg in a soothing manner. Just like that all is right with the world.

The rage just melts away and I am left with a sense of peace, along with a shit-eating grin on my face. Several people are looking at me curiously due to the rapid change in my demeanor. But I just don't give a fuck anymore.

How did she know exactly what I needed in that precise moment?

I know I should be paying attention to the meeting but I am not. All I can feel is her touch on my thigh. It's not sexual, just simply comforting. A loving and intimate gesture.

"Great, iron out those details and submit your final report with the updated details. Anything new for PR?" I hear Ros say.

It is at this moment I make a decision, albeit a rash one.

"I need a statement drawn up and ready to go concerning the relationship between Ms. Steele and myself. It's only a matter of time before the press gets wind of it and I want to be prepared." I state smoothly. Like I did not just drop a bomb on 90% of the employees in this room.

I immediately notice Ana's hand stop moving on my leg. I reach for her hand under the table, but she snatches it away. Shit shit shit.

Oh, you fucked up now buddy. You seriously thought blurting out a relationship announcement in a meeting with ALL of the department heads without talking to her first was going to go well? You are a fucking dumbass.

Yes, I am beginning to see that.

Ana

I walk into this morning's department heads meeting feeling confident and lighthearted today. I dressed up to match my mood. Things have been going wonderful with Christian and I find myself basking in the glow of our newfound relationship.

I see Christian watching my every move like a hawk and notice his eyes are darkening, and his jawline is rigid. He looks angry. Why?

Could be that every man and a few women are openly staring at you.

It's creepy. Why are they doing that? I noticed but my focus was on the only man in the room I care about. He looks absolutely delicious in his black pinstriped Armani suit today. I want to straddle him while I devour his delicious mouth.

Instead, I take my seat next to him. He really looks like he's struggling to get a handle on his emotions. Whatever they may be. I decide to tell him my more g-rated thoughts while gently caressing his leg, in an attempt to convey my feelings. "I want to hold you, even now when I'm not supposed to." I whisper to him.

It does the trick because for the next 40 minutes he sits next to me with a relaxed, sexy smirk on his face.

Ros has finished up with most if the meeting and only one department head is left to speak.

Yeah, the skanky bitch from PR who has been eyeing your man and shooting daggers your way.

Bitch probably thinks that sexy smirk he has plastered on his face is for her, and her antics across the table.

Guess again bitch.

Ros looks up at the desperate bitch but before she has the chance to speak, Christian addresses not only her, but everyone in the room.

I cannot breath.

He just threw our relationship out there without a second thought. Why? Why in god's name would he do something like that?

Collectively, they men and women in the room gasp. I do not feel good. I feel dizzy.

Somewhere in the back of my subconscious, I hear the snarky bitch accepting her orders with distain.

Christian then dismisses everyone, while they are all leaving he and Ros stay behind.

As the door to the conference rooms closes, my body sags with relief. I no longer have to hold it together for a room full of people.

And that's it. The room begins to spin at a nauseating rate. I cant breath, and my head is pounding.

I start to see little black dots right before everything goes black. Fuck.


	16. Everyday life

I will be doing some general editing of my story in the future. Ignore any update notifications you get for chapters 1-15, the story will not be changing.

Sorry for the long wait for an update. Life got hectic. But the story will be a finished one, I promise you guys I won't leave it as yet another unfinished fanfic!

Christian

I watch in slow motion as I see Ana's eyes are unfocused and she begins to waver slightly. It's not that noticeable, but over the short time we have been together I have gotten to know her very well.

I quickly close the meeting, shutting down the snarky little bitch from PR.

For the love of God just fire her ass already, I am sick of hearing her voice.

Me too.

Ana

Ugh what in the ever loving fuck. This shit has not happened in so long I practically forgot about it.

I knew I was feeling a bit sluggish today, but really? Blacking out in a conference meeting is the gold standard of embarrassment.

You're going to have a downright blast explaining this!

Jesus. I wonder how many people saw? Christian had ended the meeting hadn't he?

God please let most of the department heads have already been gone before I hit the fucking deck!

As I attempt to open my eyes I hear someone singing. Whomever that is has a damn good voice.

A sexy as fuck, smooth as caramel voice. That's what that is.

I feel very warm. Too hot in fact. Its fucking stifling in here. I realize I'm in someone's arms and they smell good, like really fucking good.

After a few seconds it all clicks. That's Christian's voice, his smell, and definitely his arms. I would know the feel of him anywhere.

I can tell we are laying down,somewhere,and he is holding me in his arms. I feel him running his fingers through my hair rhythmically.

Hmm. That feels amazing. Please don't stop.

I am thoroughly enjoying being held and serenaded so I don't want to alert him just yet that I have woken up.

Listening to the song I can't help but feel like this song expresses exactly how I feel for him.

"Well I got caught in Panama City trying to buy some beer for some Georgia girls

And I got wore out by my daddy for stealing cigarettes from the Smokes and More

When all my friends would get away, seems I'd get caught plain as day

I took the blame for every little thing

But I got away with you

And somehow I still ain't been found out

It's a crazy truth like I strolled out the gates of Alcatraz

And I walked in the Louvre now the Mona Lisa's hanging in my house

I bust out of Buckingham with the crown jewels, and I got away with you

Looking like you do, on its damn own should be a crime

Let alone a fool like me, hand in hand with you should be doin' time

But here we are running free, guess someone turned the other cheek

'Cause there ain't no blue lights in rear view

Yes I got away with you

And somehow I still ain't been found out

It's a crazy truth like I strolled out the gates of Alcatraz

And I walked in the Louvre now the Mona Lisa's hanging in my house

I bust out of Buckingham with the crown jewels, and I got away with you

I'd take it all, the fails the falls

The county jails the one phone calls

I'd do it all again if I had to

'Cause I got away with you

And somehow, girl, I still ain't been found out

It's a crazy truth like I strolled out the gates of Alcatraz

And I walked in the Louvre now the Mona Lisa's hanging in my house

I bust out of Buckingham with the crown jewels, when I got away with you

When I got away with you

Yeah, I got away with you"

"I know your awake Anastasia" He says with mirth.

"How?" I cheekily respond back to him.

"I know you and your body. Your breathing changed. I spend a lot of time watching you sleep, so I recognize when your simply lying there awake refusing to open those beautiful eyes." Well damn, the man sure knows how to make a girl swoon.

"Stalker"

"Your stalker" He says narrowing his eyes and deepening his voice so an almost growl.

 _So hot._

"Hmmm. Yes, all mine." I say wrapping my arms around his waist and snuggling into his chest.

"What happened? If you hadn't come around so quickly I would have called an ambulance, you just scared the shit out of me. I still might actually." Well shit.

Straight to the point isn't he?

I sigh and sit up a little straighter. "It just happens sometimes, I don't really know why, and it sort of comes out of nowhere. I haven't had it happen in so long I thought I just grew out of it I guess. I start so feel a little queasy, then lightheaded, then I lose strength like I get sleepy and weak, then my vision just fades out and poof I'm out." I tell him truthfully.

It's so hard to explain. It's truly an out of body experience. Good thing I wasn't holding anything breakable like last time! I lose my grip strength and dropped a crystal vase of my mother's.

She was so pissed. It was hilarious.

"That's odd Ana. Have you ever been to the doctor for it? There has to be a reason!" He says mildly frustrated.

"I have been tested for just about everything. My doctor said he believes it's just Hypoglycemia, which is just low-blood sugar. I'm not diabetic or anything, so it's not something that can be treated so you can prevent it from happening." I try to sooth him, to no avail.

"I'm calling my mother. Not that I don't trust you, but.." He trails off looking sheepish.

"But im not a doctor and it would make you feel better?" I offer.

"Yes. Thank you for understanding." He smiles sweetly and scoops me up into his arms.

Hmm. A girl could get used to this.

"I can walk you know."

"But I like to carry you." He says with his sexy panty melting smirk firmly in place.

God help me. The things this man can do, and make me feel with a simple look is terrifying.

Worth it.

"Christian, I don't want the entire office watching you carry me around the office. You may have the fear of God instilled in everyone but I don't."

"Well, now that everyone knows your mine no one will say shit to you Ana for fear of angering me." He growls and attacks my neck.

"Oh my god, stop." I giggle breathlessly.

"But seriously, I won't let anyone hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable Ana. That's unacceptable to me."

"I know." Looking into his eyes I do know, I know he would do anything for me and I for him.

Christian

That look she's giving me right now is like balm to my non-existent heart. I should be scared of it, but I'm not.

"And we will be discussing that little announcement later. You're not getting off the hook for blindsiding me Christian Grey. You will be punished for that, but right now I need to eat so I can stop feeling so gross." She says with a pout that turns into a devious smile.

Probably from the look of guilt and fear on your face. You fucking idiot. Did you really think you would get away with it? No sir, she's going to have your balls.

Who knows. I might like it.

"Yes ma'am." I tell her contritely placing her down by the conference room door.

"Let's go home Christian." She takes my hand and opens the door then leads me out.

I simply follow behind her like the love sick fool I am, thinking hard about what she just said.

Home.

She said "Let's go home". I know she means it like let's leave the office to go to my house and eat, but I liked the way it sounded.

Home.

My home is with her. I love her. I want her home to be my home. It's been about a month since I met her at that bar. Less than that since we acknowledged we wanted to see each other, and a week of that was spent apart while I was out of town for business. But I don't care. I want Ana, forever. In my home, my bed, my life, everything.

"Yes, let's gohome." I put a little more emphasis on that word that intended as I look down at her and pull her to me with a searing kiss.

I'll have to plan something special to ask her to move in with me. I will make it so over the top and romantic she won't be able to say no.

Home.Ourhome.


	17. Leaps of faith

_I am so sorry about the long wait for the update. Life gets in the way sometimes! hopefully this long chapter makes up for the delay!_ _Enjoy!_

 **Christian**

She's lying here in my arms and I find myself studying, rather memorizing, every little thing about her. The way she tucks one hand under her face while she sleeps, the way she sleeps with her mouth slightly parted, the way her hair Cascades around her face so effortlessly like a Halo, the dip and curve of her luscious hips as she lies on her side facing towards me, the rise and fall of her perfectly shaped chest, but my favorite thing is the way she softly smiles in her sleep like she doesn't have a care in the world.

 _What is she dreaming about that makes her so content? Is she dreaming of me? Us?_

As I ponder this she begins to stir, snuggling herself deeper into my side. I sigh in pure bliss at this simple gesture. As a child, and an I don't for that matter I have never felt secure enough to be able to relax that freely with someone.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I say softly with a light chuckle as I brush the hair from her perfect face.

"Hmm, it seems to be so my prince charming. I passed right out didn't I?" She says running her fingertips down my check, neck, and chest. It sends electric currents down my body straight to my dick.

"You sure did. I barely have time to feed you before you drifted away." She laughs freely while tucking her head down into my chest.

 _Pure bliss._

"That tends to happen. Those episodes are exhausting!" She states while pouncing ontop of me in the most delicious way.

"Seems you and I arnt the only ones awake for the day Mr. Grey." She purrs lavishly while grinding her hot core on my throbbing dick eliciting a drawn out groan from me.

"Why Miss Steele, someones perky this morning?" I tease her.

"Oh yes sir" She grins and bites her lush bottom lip. That does it. I'm sent into overdrive.

We are all hands, tongues, and pounding, aching flesh melding together. As we climax together I feel something inside me break and melt away completely. If I wasnt already, I know in this moment im hers. Wholly, completely, irrevocably hers. I need her like I need air to breath. She's my other half. My moon and stars to brighten the dark nights and drive away the terrors lurking in the shadows.

As she comes back down to earth I hold her tightly to me. Preparing myself to take one big ass leap of faith. I take a deep breath and then another. I screw my eyes shut tightly and then open them again to gaze down at her beautiful face, getting lost in those pools of sapphire as she looks up at me.

"I love you Anastasia Rose Steele. Madly, completely, and irrevocably. I want you with me always. By my side, in my bed, every day and every night. I I want to wake up with you next to me, spend our days together, and lay my head beside yours at night. Move in with me Ana." My breathing slows to a near stop as I watch her beautiful face display a cascade of emotions as I await her response on bated breath.

 **Ana**

Waking next to Christian this morning is blissful as usual. His warmth causes me to snuggle farther into him every time I wake up next to him.

 _A girl could get used to this._

He has a sly smirk upon his devastatingly handsome face as he teases me about falling asleep so quickly last night. It's refreshing to see him so relaxed after him being so tense the night before from worrying about me.

Our banter quickly turns into something more when I pounce on top of him. being with Christian is like a roller coaster, a tidal wave, a hurricane, and a tsunami all packed into a godlike form of a man.

 _And what a man. *sigh*_

We lie in the most magnificent post-coital bliss until I notice him taking a few deep breaths and going a little rigid. It's a stark difference from relaxed form he was previously in. I offer him a soft smile to bring him back to the light hearted man he was just a few moments ago.

"I love you Anastasia Rose Steele. Madly, completely, and irrevocably. I want you with me always. By my side, in my bed, every day and every night. I I want to wake up with you next to me, spend our days together, and lay my head beside yours at night. Move in with me Ana."

Shock. Excitement. Bewilderment. Joy. All of my emotions flood me at once as I look at this beautiful man before me laying himself bear at my feet. I knew Christian cared about me, but I always feared that I cared more deeply than he did. I feared that gave him all the power, and left me drifting hopelessly behind him. I should have known better. He's so brutally honest and straightforward. If it wasn't for that impeccably perfect mask he's able to put on in order to shut out the world, his intentions would always be clear as day.

 _But that mask doesn't fool you. You can read him like a book, even when others can't. It's just your insecurities coming into play._

"Ana?" He interrupts my inner monologue.

"Hmm?" Is all I can dumbly manage. I'm so freaking estatic, yet afraid at the moment. This is big.

"Your killing me here Ana. Will you move in with me?" He states anxiously. Is he afraid?

"Sorry, you caught me off gaurd for a moment. I love you too Christian. More than I can ever explain with words. I'll move in with you, if your sure?" He laughs and gathers me into his arms tightly.

"I'm sure my love, so very *kiss* very *kiss* sure *kiss*" The peppering of kisses make me giggle. We fall into another round of blissful love making. This is not hurried, rough fucking. It's gentle, slow, passionate live making and it's glorious.

 **Christian**

Ana and I sit at the breakfast bar eating while stealing glances at each other.

"Sir" Taylor interrupts.

"Taylor" I gruffly shoot back at him.

"You might want to read these sir." He hands me an IPAD with several rag magazine pages pulled up.

 _SEATTLE NOOZ_

 _Is love in the air for Seattle's most eligible billionaire bachelor? Sources at GEH say that Grey made a rather public and impromptu announcement yesterday during a staff meeting with his management team about has relationship with Anastasia Steele. Who is this mystery woman you ask? Well we here at Seattle Nooz, did some digging Miss Steele. She is a recent WSU graduate, Summa cum laude no less! Miss Steele not only has beauty and brains, but according to sources around campus she's a kind, thoughtful, and hard-working student. Further GEH personnel refused to comment on either Miss Steele or the announcement that was made yesterday. Our original source paints the blue eyed beauty as a "social climber", "easy", and a girl with loose morals if you catch our drift. So what's with the conflicting reports? Is Miss Steele a hard working honest beauty? Or is she a social climbing harlequin? We here at Seattle Nooz are on the case and will keep you informed as the story develops!_

I read several other similar reports from various news outlets and im fuming. Blistering mad. And I know exactly who sold us out. There is only one person at my company who would have balls enough and be stupid enough to run their mouth and break the NDA they signed. Only one person who would has a negative opinion of Ana, only one person who was actually angry about the news of our relationship.

She's going to pay dearly the second I get to the office. I hope she got a substantial payout from all the news outlets she sold the story to, because not only am I going to fire her but I'm going to make her life a living hell and she will never get a job anywhere that I have reach. Which is pretty damn far.

 **Ana**

Christian is furious. But not as irate as I am in this moment. That squirrelly little bitch thought she could personally attack me and get away with it. She is dead wrong.

It took me the better part of 45 minutes and two very satisfying hard sex sessions to calm Christian down. If she thinks for one second that she can plaster our private business in the tabloids and get away with it she is dead wrong. Christian and I have come up with a plan to trick her into self-destructing. Neither he or Kate could get any of the news outlets to give up the source but we know who it was. We have called in the calvary and that bitch is going down.

Christian and I are both in dark power suits. We are a united front against anyone who dare oppose us. I feel powerful and sexy in this outfit. It's a form fitting suit with the buttons beginning just below my breasts. underneath I have a work appropriate but low cut white blouse showing just enough clevage to be hot yet appropriate. Christian looks like the dark knight and has a scowl plastered on his face to match.

Thank God he doesn't dress like this every day because I would be a puddle on the floor and sans panties all day everyday. He looks absolutely breathtakingly delicious. Our last romp in the bedroom was unplanned after I accidentally the bathroom. We were both fully dressed, but taking one look at each other the clothes promptly fell to the floor.

Today will most likely be a short day because being around each other is torture to my lady regions. Just looking at that man send shivers down my spine and touching him sends electric shocks down bellow.

We walk into GEH hand and hand on a mission. Several glances are thrown our way as the employees hurry by, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of the big bosses fury.

Upon arrival to Christians office, the calvary is waiting for us with the game plan spread across the desk he uses for meetings in his office.

"You look ready for battle little dove." Avery chuckles. God he hasn't pulled that one out for a while.

"Have you been watching game of thrones again Avery?"

"Just to provide a recap since the new season comes out soon." He counters.

"Alright enough of the bickering, we have a bitch to flay." Kate, oh my bestie is always ready to defend my honor.

"We do indeed." Christian grumbles. He is taking it hard that his impromptu announcement caused all of this grief. I didn't even chastise him for it due to everything that has happened between yesterday and this morning.

The media was out for blood in full force this morning. We had double the security in place today and still had difficulty making it out of escala and into GEH. The dumbest questions I have ever heard were lobbed at us from every direction.

 _"Miss Steele, were you hired because of your sexual relationship?"_

 _"Miss Steele, did you sleep with him to get the position?"_

 _"Miss Steele, are you sleeping with him for money?"_

 _"Mr. Grey, is she your cover because of the allegations that your actually gay?"_

And my personal favorite...

 _"Miss Steele, are you blackmailing Mr. Grey into a relationship to get ahead in your career? Is it true he created the position because you forced him?"_

Like anyone could make THE Christian Grey do a damn thing. Ridiculous!

They were lucky he couldn't reach them before security rushed us into the car.

"So, the plan is to bring in everyone that was in that meeting one by one and see Christine last. Make the bitch sweat it out. Then, bring her in and bait her. Kate your obviously the media aspect of the plan, here to report the "true story" and discredit her. Avery, your my personal counsel and doubling as a GEH representative since you work for the firm that Christian uses as well. Carrick has already agreed to you continuing as my personal counsel even though your with his company unless any conflicts arise. Ros, your here to speak for GEH. Christian, just be your normal domineering self. Your presence and dark glare alone should be enough. By not speaking or yelling she will be throw off kilter. Christine will try to get a rise out of you, she will expect you to yell and give her something to use to her advantage. Don't let her win." Christian scoffs and rolls his eyes like an errant child.

"Mr. Grey, rolling your eyes is rude. One could earn a spanking for such behavior." I whisper seductively in his earear making him take in a sharp breath and a barely audible groan.

"Why Miss Steele, are you trying to make me take you right here and now in front of your family and friend?" He whispers just as seductively before licking the shell of my ear and pulling me into his lap, grinding his hard cock into my ass.

Can panties actually melt and drop on there own accord? I think mine just did. My god, this man! Incoragable!

"Uhm... we are still in the room love birds!" Kate says trying to hold in her laughter at Avery's disgusted look.

"So, lets get the shit show started shall we?" Avery says, looking anywhere but us.

"Andrea, come into my office please." Christian buzzes her desk.

"Yes Mr. Grey?" Andrea says coming into the office.

"Send in the first person on the list I provided earlier. Have each person following be called down and waiting once we call in the previous one. Have Christine Maylord report straight to the waiting area the moment she arrives. She will be called in last, but I want her waiting by your desk near but away from the others while we interview each department head. Do NOT answer any questions she may have or allow her to speak with anyone else that may be waiting. I don't want anyone talking to eachother." Christian dictates.

Andrea smirkes and nodes. "Yes sir, Beth Davenport is already in the waiting area. I'll send her in now.

We go through each of the department heads fairly quickly. None of whom seem guilty or aggitated, only nervous and anxious about being brought in for questioning.

Christian gives my new friend from finance, James Baker, a bit more grief than necessary. Probably because he was blatantly staring at me when he first came in and gave me a hug rather than a handshake, much to Christians dismay as well as Ros, Kate's and Avery's amusement.

"Time for the show." Kate snickers.

Over the course of the interviews, we heard Christine whining that she has been waiting and others continue to be brought in ahead of her. At one point, she demands to be next in line and that she has extra work to do because of the information leak. She goes on and on about all of the phone calls, media requests, and messages she has received just this morning alone. The smarmy bitch even has the audacidy to suggest she should have met with Christian first thing this morning to devise a game plan and do damage control because of, and I quote, "The boss's play thing." I want to mutilate that stupid cunt whore.

"Andrea" Christian buzzes.

"Yes Mr. Grey?"

"Send in Miss Maylard." He calls her in after making her wait while we ate lunch. The last person left prior to lunch, but Christian stated that I looked flushed and needed to eat.

Cheeky bastard knew exactly why I was flushed! The entire interview with James he proceeded to run his fingers up and down my inner thigh, slightly brushing my center with each pass. Not enough to give me any of the much needed friction I craved but just enough to make me hot and bothered. When I attempted to cross my legs and deny access he "accidentally" dropped his pen. While retrieving it, he roughly wedged my legs open and repositioned us to ensure he could hook his ankle around mine ensuring he had unfettered access to play. Sexy bastard!

Lunch is now cleaned up, and the room adequately staged for Christine fucking Maylards decent to disgrace.

Apparently Miss Maylard did not expect so many people in the room, namely me. She stood in the doorway, hesitating a few seconds, taking in who was in attendance. Her glance fell to Christian first, drinking him in like the whore she is. Then a dismissive look to Kate, a polite nod and "Mrs. Bailey" to Ros. She proceeds to blatently eye fuck my brother like the disgusting cunt she is, earning a scoff and brush off by him. Christine shoots me a hate filled dismissive glace before prancing over to the table, sashaying her ass as closely to Christian and Avery as she could get. She has the audacity to bend damn near all the way forward giving a straight shot view down her top, which has far too many buttons undone.

"Miss Maylard, we pride GEH on the professionalism of it's employees. Please do everyone a favor and finish buttoning your top. You seem to have forgotten a few when dressing this morning." Ros quips.

Christine has the good grace to blush. "Apologies ma'am, they must have come undone on the files I carried in." She attempts to cover her obvious plan to seduce MY boyfriend while buttoning the 3 she left undone.

"Heard that before" I mumble spitefully. Apparently I wasn't very quiet about it, I get a stone cold glare from her while everyone else tries to hide their laughter. Ros failed miserably.

"I'm not sure who the two extra people here are, but I'm glad you _finally_ made time to discuss this _disastrous_ media issue. PR has been absolutely swamped! We have to do some major damage control as we couldn't get out in front of the issue due to meeting so late." She feigns indignation.

"Mr. Grey, Ros, should _Miss Steele_ be in attendance? Until we get to the bottom of this and figure out just _who_ leaked out the information, would it not be beneficial to exclude _unnecessary_ parties?" She coos at him emphasizing certain words while casually sending accusatory glances my way.

I can tell Christian is already fuming. In two minutes she's already thrown out plenty of bait to get him to react so she can play the victum. Ill give it to her, the bitch is good at being slimy.

"I'm glad you asked about the very necessary extra attendees here with us. This is Avery Nicholas, my personal attorney, who is also acting on behalf of GEH interests today. And Kate Kavanagh, of Kavanagh media, shes here to write a piece on Christian and I in order to facts straight and quash the ever mounting intrigue surrounding the leak of information from this office." Christine pales. Avery begins to stand but Kate beats him to the punchline.

"So, Miss Maylard. How long have you been in love with Mr. Grey? Is news of his recent relationship with Miss Steele why you became verbally agressive prior to the start of the relationship, and why you chose to leak personal information about Mr. Grey to gossip sites effectively breaking the NDA you signed for the company? Is that also why you came to this meeting scantily dressed, expecting him to be alone, in an attempt to seduce your boss?" Wow. Kate went straight for the jugular.

 _And I thought Christian was the one to worry about taking the bitches bait._

Time to sit back and watch hurricane Kate. No stopping her now im afraid.


	18. United Front

**Christine**

What in the ever loving hell? After waiting in that god forsaken lobby for half of the day I finally get led into Christian's office only to be met with the little trollop, the Kavanaugh bitch, and some yummy looking lawyer. He's seriously hot, but not The Christian Grey hot.

I thought for sure when I sold that story to the tabloids he would at minimum distance himself from the little leach.

She's like not even that pretty, rather plain jane if you ask me. Anyone with eyes can tell she came from some grubby middle of nowhere town. I carry a prominent family name, grew up in a prestigious family, and am worthy of a man like Grey.

This nobody can't survive in our world. If he won't distance himself from the little social climber, the media attention and slander those scum dish out at her should have her running for the hills.

I have been biding my time with Grey. He noticed me my first day here, when our eyes connected I could see that he wanted me. I make sure I dress the part each day with outfits I can "modify" when I'm around him.

After our late night meeting two months ago I thought for sure I had it in the bag. I mean we got very close on the couch right here in his office. Sure, he was a little drunk and had smashed a few things around the office after a particularly stressful day. He seemed rather interested with that bulge in his pants. But then, he gets a phone call and poof. Gone.

After that he went back to being his aloof self, but I had definitely broken down a barrier. That's when that stupid little cunt showed up. It's been a shit show ever since.

OH. MY. GOD.

Did she just out me?

What am I going to do?

No. No, there is no way she knows for certain it was me who sold that story.

Even with her media contacts, no one would actually out an anonymous source, even if they did know who I was somehow.

I'll just play it cool. She's surely just fishing right?

I can't lose my place with Christian. He's mine. I would just die if I could be around him every day.

He's like the center of my universe. I just get lost in those eyes, his smell when I take my seat next to him during meetings, the way his hard body feels against mine when I casually brush against him.

This CANNOT happen.

"Excuse me? I work in PR sweetie. Why would I create a mess I would have to clean up myself? If your searching for a culprit I would look across the table. A girl like her, a nobody, a pauper? Probably wanted to make a name for herself before a man gets bored and cuts her loose." I say casually picking some imaginary lint off of my shoulder.

That should at least plant some of the suspicion elsewhere.

Kate

This girl right here. Girl. Not woman.

I have met women like this all throughout my life. She's the damn social climbing harpy. Not my Ana.

If she thinks for one second I will let her tear down that angel sitting across from me she has another thing coming.

There will be a reckoning sweetheart, and this shit show is all about Y.O.U.

"Really? And how much do you know about Miss Steele? From the information I have gathered you have spoken less than a handful of times. Each interaction has been hostile at best. You have refused to work professionally, slandered her in the office in front of peers, attempted to demean her during meetings, and even thought that you did not need your projects turned in ahead of time for review even though that is the new protocol. If you were at Kavanaugh media, I promise you, these indiscretions would have resulted in dismissal." Stick that in your pipe and smoke it bitch whore.

Cold hard facts, no name calling, no throat punching, no undercutting comments. I repeat this mantra. Along with "this is for Ana".

If I see this trollop on the street I will physically hurt her, I swear it. But we need her to confess. If she doesn't, we have nada zilch nothing.

"I believe you need to check your sources Miss Kavanaugh, the statement of one little girl does not make a reliable source. Or do they not teach you about fact checking and reliable sources over at daddy's office? With shaudy work like this, it's no wonder the company is behind Seattle Times."

Time to end this.

I walk around the table and get within breathing distance of her. Making her sweat was part of gaining satisfaction, but this harpy is too prideful to give it up without a little push.

I place three folders just out of her reach on the table and sit on the edge, very much encroaching her personal space and lean down in her face.

"In these folders are a few valuable, reliable, and triple checked sources Miss Maylard. Would you like to know what is in them?" She is visibly shaking.

The sweat pouring off of her is gross, but hilarious. I hope I can get a shot of her pit stained blouse for the article.

Priceless.

She just nods. Good girl.

"Well, the first one is a copy of the phone records for not only your company but your office phone as well. The second, bank account deposits made in the last 24 hours. And lastly, signed witness statements from over two dozen executive and other GEH personal on your behavior." Mic drop. Game, set, and match. She's going to cry. Bless her heart, I internally laugh while maintaining my resting bitch face.

Avery

"W-w-hat? Yo-you can't do that! That's invasion of privacy!" She stammers.

"Mr. Nichols, can you explain?" Kate calmly states. Oops my smile is showing, my bad.

"Of course." I stand and button my suit coat.

"Miss Maylard. I'm sure you have heard of probable cause?" I say in a flat monotone voice.

"Bu…." I hold up his hand to stop her mid-sentence.

"Of course you have. Due to the timing, witness statements, and abuse you have subjected Miss Steele to over the time she has been with GEH along with the not so subtle advances and provocative if not lewd behavior towards Mr. Grey one would have the ability to take certain liberties. Particularly one with high level media clearance, and the permissions given to her by GEH. In addition; you use a company phone, not a personal cell, you use company email, not personal, and you openly monitor banking statements on your work computer. Since you signed a waiver stating you are aware of your company devices being monitored, no intrusion has been made." I have no clue how Kate came up with all of this information so fast. I mean seriously, Banana just called us this morning.

I begin backing up because the girl looks like she's going to vomit and this suit is Armani. Not today little viper, not today. I still have to work after this and I will not walk around smelling like vomit.

She's sweating like a whore in church and Ana is looking like she's going to bust a gut holding in her laughter.

That's what the little harpy gets for trying to hurt my little Ana Banana.

Christian on the other hand, is about to blow a top. One more cheap shot at Ana and that girl is a goner.

And Ros, oh Ros. So obvious.

Her straight posture and stern face is not hiding the amusement in her eyes. But, she too looks pissed at the troll.

Ana

There is no way Kate got all that. She does not have Christian's clearance for that.

She's bluffing.

My sweet, smart, little con artist of a best friend is pulling off one hell of a bluff.

Way to go Kate.

"Miss Maylard, I can assure you beyond all doubt that I can and will sue you for slander, invasion of privacy, and whatever else my expensive suit over there can come up with. Your family name and all the money in the world can't protect you." I say standing and making my way behind Christian. Time to put the nail in her proverbial coffin.

"And this man right here?" I say sliding my hands over Christian's shoulders to the top of his chest.

Hmm that shiver went straight to my core. This insatiable man is turned on again! We will be fucking on this conference table once everyone clears out. Guaranteed.

"He won't help you. Last night, while you were plotting against the company who has given you your career, Christian and I were professing our love to one another and making plans to move in together. I'm not 100% certain what your plan was, but if I were a betting girl, your aim was to break us up. However, you grossly underestimated the affection we have for each other." I finish with a kiss to his temple and not a second glance at the bitch across the table.

I'm once again lost in a sea of Christian. His eyes captivate me, his scent surrounds me, and his warmth envelops me. He reaches up to run his perfectly manicured hand across my cheek then my bottom lip.

"By a mile my love" He says softly with a sly smirk.

OH. You wicked man. He is getting a shot in at her while he has a chance and making me hot and bothered at the same time.

"NOOOOO!" Christine shouts. Her shrill shriek pulls me out of Christian and I's little bubble.

"You!" She points her boney little finger at me.

"You do not get to come in here and take him from me! I have put in way to much time and effort into getting him to have a nobody like you come in and snatch it away!" She stands quickly, sending her chair across the floor.

She practically runs over to Christian and kneels in front of him sobbing.

"Can't you see I did it for you? She's after your money and your name! This little social climbing whore does not love you, I love you. She is not right for you. It's me, it's ALWAYS been me. Can't you see? We would be so perfect together. We were made for each other Christian!" This bitch right here!

She goes to slid her hands up his thighs with one destination in mind and I'll be damned if I let her touch my man. I plant my hands on the back of his chair and roll him away from her, causing the troll to land on her face. Fucking hilarious.

"How dare you!" She squeals like a little piglet.

"How dare me? You do NOT get to touch him. EVER!" I say in a low harsh tone.

She gets off her hands and knees, lunging forward trying to slap me. I turn quickly to the side, swipe my leg and hook around her ankles causing her to lurch quickly towards the ground. I grab the back of her neck harshly, holding her up in midair for just a moment so I can whisper in her ear.

"It's over you dumb bitch. He was never yours, nor did he ever want a dried up little cunt like you. Oh, and there is a CCTV in here so this is all self-defense bitch" I say before propelling her as hard as a can face first into the ground. To the casual observer it will look like a just let go, but anyone who has seen me fight knows how hard and fast I can straighten my arm in a downward propulsion.

"Ugghhmm" She moans.

"Ros, call security. Miss Maylard, as you have just admitted to breaking your NDA, selling information garnered at GEH, attempting to assault a staff member, and attempting to touch your CEO in a provocative manner your fired." Christian says harshly while picking her up and depositing her unceremoniously onto the chair beside him.

He leans down just a bit and says in the softest most menacing voice I have ever heard "I'm going to ruin your life, you won't be able to work anywhere on the east or west coast once I'm done with you. No one crosses Christian Grey Miss Maylard."

He stands and motions for Taylor to take her away.

"Nicely done Steele!" Kate bellows after we watch the trash being taken out.

"Not so bad yourself you litter bluffer!" I laugh.

"You knew huh?" Kate grins widely, obviously very proud of herself for pulling of the façade.

"Of course I did, I know you Katie girl." I playfully hit her arm and she feigns injury.

"Help, she assaulted me I need a good lawyer!" Kate yells.

"Good luck, can't go against my badass baby sister here!" Avery chimes in while throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Good answer Ave's." I give him a big hug.

"Thank you all for your excellent assistance, Kate, run that article by me before printing will you?" Christian asks, well more like demands.

"Of course, see you guys later. Come on Avery. We have celebrating to do and neither of us want to be here when those two start celebrating!" Kate laughs while simultaneously hooking her arm with Avery and motioning back towards Christian and I with her thumb.

The door closes and Christian saunters over to me.

"Hmm damn straight. They do have a point. I have salacious plans for you Miss Steele." His voice is dripping like sex infused honey. There go my panties again, what's the point in wearing those anyways?

I step back putting my hands up.

"Eww. Kindly wash your hands free of the tramp before touching me kind sir." I say trying to keep a straight face and backing away.

His eyes turn to molten lava and my breathing quickens.

Each step I take he follows, like a predator stalking its prey.

So, so hot.

"Oh Miss Steele, what am I going to do with you my little vixen?" He murmurs seductively in my ear wrapping his arms around my waist after backing me into his desk.

Bastard distracted me with the sex in his eyes I forgot I was trapped.

"Hmm… Hopefully very very naughty things Mr. Grey. I'm feeling down right dirty sir." I murmur back as breathily as I can before nipping the outer shell of his ear and grinding my hips against his hardening cock.

In a flash, Christian lets out a groan and has his desk cleared and me placed on top of it.

My legs are spread, panties ripped off, and he already has his head placed between them kissing my thighs as he moves towards his destination.

"So so sweet. You are divine my Ana." He states before making it to the promised land.

I lay back and just enjoy what is sure to be one very long and satisfying evening.

After all, we both need it after our grueling day!


	19. One Step Forward, Don't Look Back

Ana

I love Christian. I really do. But moving is awful. I fucking hate it!

He said that he would hire a moving service and I could just sit back and relax, but I really do not want anyone handling my things. Particularly my underwear and other intimate items. So, here I am using my weekend to pack my things up and get shit faced with Kate and Avery before this is no longer my home.

God that is so strange to say. Things have moved so quickly since I met Christian then began working for him. We really just met but it feels as if we have known each other for all of our lives.

"You day dreaming over there sista from another mista?" Kate teases.

"Just thinking."

"That's dangerous." She snorts. Drunken lush that she is.

"Just thinking about all of our good times here, and that I am going to miss living with you." I say ruefully.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily! Daddy war bucks is going to have to buck up and get used to having my ass over on a regular basis in addition to giving you up for a girls night out every once in a while. Maybe even a couples or group date? I know Elliot would be down."

"Mia and I would be more than happy to join. She's always complaining about how she does not get enough quality time with her brothers." Avery chimes in.

"So group date for Sunday Funday?" Kate squeals gleefully.

"Uh, Miss Steele…" Luke starts in a warning tone. He offered to help and keep us on track when I told Christian I did not need supervision to pack up my apartment.

Luke has been a great CPO. I guess if I have to one, might as well be a good friend. Less awkward that way.

"Since when am I "Miss Steele" Lukey?" I goad him.

"It's getting to be a damn habit!" He sighs.

"Bit confusing eh? Being a friend and bodyguard? Oooooo we should totally watch the Bodyguard!" Kate jumps up and starts looking through the entertainment center. God we are never going to get this shit done.

"AWW come on? Guys don't want to watch that shit. It's so cliché. And I am a CPO, close protection officer. "Bodyguard" sounds gay." Luke complains and we all laugh.

"Bodyguard, CPO, same difference. Just a fancier name is all." I shrug and continue to wrap my breakables up in bubble wrap. I am going to have to get more of that shit because the drunkards keep popping it all.

"Stop popping my damn bubble wrap!" I snap.

"Ugh so snippy Anakins. Just pack the shit you don't want strangers handling and let the big man hire a moving company. This is ridiculous!" Avery throws his hands up in a gaudy fashion which is totally unlike him, but hilarious.

"I am a grown woman, I don't need someone to pack my shit! I can do it!" I pout.

"But whhhyy! God at least make the big man get his ass over here and help. Ohh we can call the Grey siblings to come too. With any luck we will all be family one day, so they should help!" Kate states factually while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my God Kate way to jump the gun!" I say mortified.

 _Really? Mortified? Like you wouldn't want to by Mrs. Christian Grey?_

So not going there right now. Too drunk.

The idea makes me giddy and giddy Ana does and says stupid shit.

"Christian had to go into work for a bit today since he didn't done yesterday." I look anywhere but them. They left early afternoon and I do not want to get into why he continued not to get things done.

"Uh huh. And when will his highness be done?" Kate reaches for her phone, presumably to call Elliot.

"Whenever Ros says he is. Apparently he "owes her" because she barely made it out of the room yesterday without receiving a show. Certain people forgot she was there after you two left." I blush 50 shades of red.

"Fucking gross. I'm going into the other room. One to avoid this damn conversation, two so I can call Mia." He shivers in an exaggerated fashion.

Dork.

"Yeah yeah. Let's turn this into a shindig. I need fresh entertainment." I stand up and stretch my legs a bit as they were beginning to get achy.

"Elliot will be over shortly after he showers. Apparently he just got done working out and wasn't expecting the invite as we informed him it would just be a Ana/Kate/Avery catch up night. Hmm, what sounds better? Hot and sweaty Elliot or hot and wet Elliot? I'll have to test that theory later!"

Omg.

"Jesus Kate." I mumble shaking my head.

"Ill go ahead and call to see what Christian's ETA is and see if he can bring some more wine." I say distractedly searching for my phone.

"Sounds perfect! He picks the best wine!" Kate slurs.

I walk away towards my bedroom, well at least for one last night before I move into Christian's, to call the man himself.

It only rings twice before he answers.

His voice is so damn sexy. Smooth like milk chocolate, honey, and caramel all in one.

But he sounds a little tired, my poor baby.

"Ana, such a pleasure to hear your voice. I didn't expect to hear from you today baby." He answers without a hello. The way he said the word pleasure did something to my girly parts.

"Yes, a pleasure indeed my good sir." I slur and giggle.

He laughs heartedly. "Are you drunk Ana? A little turned on maybe?" He says full of innuendo.

I can just imagine him wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hmm yes to both my Adonis. When are you done for the day? I have decided packing is a terrible thing and is nothing but torture. So, we here have all decided that if we must suffer that you and my future siblings must suffer as well!" Oh fuck.

Please don't catch it. P.L.E.A.S.E don't catch it!

"Is that right? Well, I will beg Rosalyn here for mercy and get my ass over there. You guys are hilarious drunk. Not to mention the other pleasant things you like after a few drinks." He lilts with a voice dripping sex.

I hear Ros groan in the background. "You owe me Anastasia Steele!" She yells from the background.

"Fine, fine. Tell her as long as it's something reasonable, I'll owe her one." I lament.

"She agrees. I'll be over shortly baby." He says with the sound of paper shuffling in the background.

"Oh and bring more wine! We are almost out. Mia and Lelliot are on the way. Don't make me be the 3rdwheel my love! Or is it 5thwheel? Whatever, get your sexy toned ass over here!" Oh yes. Wine makes me brave.

"Whatever you want dear." He chuckles.

"Good answer!" I blow kisses loudly into the phone.

I have no idea where everyone is. Kate and Avery must still be one the phone, but Luke has fucking vanished. Oh well, I'm sure he will pop back up eventually.

I need my sexy man candy to get here. Just his voice gave me and serious case of wet panties. I wonder if I can shove him in my room or a closet for a quickie?

I'm sure he will agree.

That's a fantastic idea! Now I'm even more anxious for him to be here.

Why did we agree to this day apart anyways? Such a stupid idea!

Christian

Damn. My baby is wasted.

But what was that "my future siblings" thing about?

I know she is drunk, but she said it.

That means she's thinking about marrying me.

She said it like a sure thing, not a question. She said it as if it was just a matter of time. I know she loves me, but marriage. I guess the idea has went through the back of my mind but I have not put any significant thought into it.

Oh I do believe the words "Mrs. Grey" have been thought once or twice.

Shit. I need to get the fuck out of here and to my girl.

She has a couple things to hear about before you start looking for a ring don't you think?

Fuck.

That hasn't been a part of my life for years. Does she really need to know about all of that? I mean it was in my past before she even waltzed into my life and turned it on its head.

And if she finds out elsewhere? If Mia or Elliot slip when they are drunk?

Fuck. Me. Running.

Guess that's our next heart to heart when the time comes.

"Alright boss man. Get your ass over to that wonderful girl of yours before she starts calling me. Man what I wouldn't give to see Ana plastered! I bet it's hilarious. And hot. Though, even sober, I still have chances to see all that don't I boss man?" Ros taunts.

"Shut the fuck up Ros!" I warn her.

"Hey now, I'm not the one who forgets people are in the room before seducing the woman I love." She winks.

"See you Monday ball buster." I wave back at her as I text Taylor to pull the car around and that we are headed to Ana's.

"Aye Aye Captain." Ros salutes back.

Smartass.

We get to Ana and Kate's apartment in no time at all. I practically jog up the stairs to her. I don't know why, but I feel giddy and anxious for some reason. I just saw her this morning. She has spent almost every night with me for weeks now.

Because we need her like the air in our lungs.

Before I can even knock on the door my little pixie comes flying out of the door and jumps into my arms.

"I missed you." She says with the softest and most innocent voice. Her eyes are so transparent I can see every little thought and emotion running through her.

Let's have some fun.

"I missed you too my love. So, have your future siblings arrived yet? If so, have you guys began planning our wedding? You might want to catch me up so I can be on the same page sweet girl." I say while softly running my fingers through her hair and down her check before planting a searing kiss on her plump fuckable little mouth.

"Oh my god! You didn't miss it. I thought I got lucky and you missed that part." She groans and tucks her head into my shoulder

"No sweet girl. I pay special attention to everything you say. Every word out of your mouth is important to me." Here eyes are a little glassy but it could just be the alcohol.

"They aren't here yet. And everyone here is busy in one room or another talking on the phone. Take me to bed Christian, I want to make the last night I spend here memorable and I want to start now." She whispers seductively into my ear before licking and sucking my neck.

"Sweet Jesus Ana." I say before practically running into her soon to be old bedroom.

So so so glad we came.

I slowly peel her clothes off and worship every glorious inch of skin I have access to. I kiss and lick her from head to toe until she's breathless from panting my name. Each pass I make over her sensitive beautiful little nub or pert breasts has her hovering on the brink.

"Damnit Christian, I need you to fuck me." Sexy little minx.

"As you wish." I say as I flip her body over, pull her up to her knees and plunge deep into her hot tight core. She lets out a gasp along with a drawn out moan.

"Ana, keep pushing back into me like that and this will end faster than either of us would like it to." I warn her, but she doesn't head my warning.

My sexy little vixen flips her hair over her shoulder looking back at me while biting that plump bottom lip. She then somehow straightens one leg out to the side, rotates her entire body with her leg creating a windmill effect, and ends up facing me while practically sitting on my lap. All this without breaking our connection.

"How the fuck did you just pull that off? It felt insane." I pant as she rides me with long deep thrusts.

She's good. Really really good. Got a ring yet?

Might just have to order one now.

"I'm very flexible Mr. Grey. Plus, the way your body moves during krav magra in certain moves can easily be turned into a sexual position sir." I don't know what I did in life to deserve this girl but I am so glad I did it.

I won't ever let her go. Ever.

Anastasia Steele is beautiful, smart, kind, funny, thoughtful, caring, was a virgin yet is somehow incredible and indescribable in the sack, she has goals, ambitions in life, and my family adores her.

Can't get much better than that.

She is perfect, my everything, and God willing one day I will make her my wife.


	20. Every Little Thing

Christian

Ana is lying across my chest with her soft skin glowing in the late afternoon light.

Her hair appears to be golden halo and her skin shimmers due to the light sheen of sweat from the exertion of our lovemaking.

"That was perfect, this is perfect." Ah she speaks.

 _I t_ hought she was sleeping. Seriously, she hasn't move a muscle in over 10 minutes.

"With you, it always it." It's true. Sappy and mushy as fuck, but true.

"You sure do know how to sweet talk a girl Mr. Grey." She giggles.

"What can I say? It's a talentMrs. Grey." I light heartedly tease her about the earlier slip.

"Oh god! I thought we already got passed that little embarrassing slip. For the love of god, it was Kate's stupid comment. I don't even know what possessed me to say it." Oh?

Why does that hurt? Why does knowing the original idea was Kates make my chest burn and my heart pound widely? And not in good way.

"So, you don't want to marry me then?" I say softly, placing my finger under her chin and lift it to make her look at me. I raise one eyebrow at her in a playful manner. But really, I want to see her face when she answers. I'm scared of her answer. What if the idea of marrying me is abhorrent to her? What if I'm too fucked up and controlling for her?

Woah slow down there chief.

"I didn't say all that. I just… God Christian we have known each other such a short period of time and are already moving in with each other. Is marriage really on the table to be discussed?" She says sitting up just a bit, folding her hands together on top of my chest and leaning her chin on it.

We are face to face. I want to know how she truly feels. I NEED to know.

"Do you want it to be?" I question.

"What?" She seems startled. Her breathing is quickening and I can feel her heart beating in her chest.

Is that a good or bad thing?

"Do you want the topic of marriage to be on the table?" I ask a little breathless.

Jesus man, grow a pair and man the fuck up. You're not even asking her in this moment and your practically wetting yourself like a scared little boy.

"What are you asking Christian? Right now, what are you asking me?" She's sitting straight up now. Her rapid breathing making her glorious breast bounce is making my cock jump.

Focus man!

"I'm asking, if I wanted to discuss marriage, would that be something you are ready to or even want to discuss." Make or break time ladies and gents.

"I love you Christian. I would walk barefoot over broken glass to get to you." She says that so easily and seriously it makes my heart stutter.

"So your answer?"

"Christian Grey, are you asking me to marry you?" She tries to say in a teasing manner but I can literally see her heart jumping in her chest.

"Oh Ana Ana Ana." I say swooping forward to pull her into my arms, her legs straddling my hips, we are nose to nose now.

"Sweet girl, when I ask you to marry me it will be in a way you could never and would never want to forget." I say kissing her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, and down her jawline. Her breathing is downright erratic as this point and her core is radiating enough heat to warm my entire body.

So, talking about marriage turns my little minx on? Interesting.

"And when I sweep you off your feet before dropping to one knee, I will be presenting you a big ass rock for that perfect dainty little finger of yours." I finish before lifting her onto my waiting rock hard dick.

She gasps and moans in the most delicious way. "I don't need the world my love. Just you, only you." She pulls my face to hers igniting a searing kiss.

I flip her onto her back, raising her right leg to rest in the crook of my elbow with her left leg wrapped around my hip.

"But you deserve the world, my future Mrs. Grey." Why is this conversation such a fucking turn on?

Because you dipshit, when you marry her no one can take her away from you and everyone will know good and damn well she's yours and only yours.

She grabs my face and pulls it down to hers once again, so close we share the same breath.

"I don't need it. All I need is you. If you lost all the money, the fancy things, the cars, all of it. I would love and want you the same." The honesty in those clear blue depths strike me to the very core.

"I know. Which is why I want to and will give you everything. Always. You are mine Anastasia Steele. Mine. Say it. Tell me who you belong to Ana?" I grit out through my teeth. I don't think I can last much longer.

"Oh my god Christian. Shit. Yours. Only yours. Always and forever!" She practically shouts as we come together spectacularly before collapsing back onto the bed in post orgasmic bliss once again.

This girl will be the death and the life of me.

Ana

He is going to kill me.

Death by orgasm. What a way to go!

That talk about marriage though? The hot steamy sex plus that intense conversation sobered me right up!

"Your siblings will be here soon." I say once I begin to feel my body again. Not that I want to or actually plan on getting up in this moment.

"Don't you mean our siblings?" He teases me again.

"Stop it! On a serious note thought?" I redirect him while giggling.

"Can you giggle while being serious? I certainly can't take you seriously when you keep making that sweet little sound. It's sweet, like the tinkling of a little bell." He says beginning to caress my face.

So fucking sweet. God how can he be so perfect?

"You can if the oaf beside you is making you laugh!" I say in a stern mocking tone.

"Alright alright. What's this serious note you speak of?" He asks.

"I hate packing Christian. I hate moving boxes and packing peanuts and bubble wrap and packing tape. I hate it all! I just want to burn it all. And having Avery and Kate "helping" is making shit worse. I need you to keep my sanity. Please, please help me Christian." He begins to laugh. Like a side splitting, shakes your entire body, and tears come from your eyes kind of crying.

"Stop laughing at me and do something. Its awful" My god I'm actually whining.

"Ok ok baby. I'll help you pack the things you don't want movers touching and get the rest of your things taken care of. Now, I can't promise you that I won't fondle your intimates in the way you feared the movers would when you denied my offer the first time around." He coos while caressing my backside.

"I think I can accept that kind sir. There isn't too many underwear left anyways since someone I know likes to rip all my undergarments in half. Brute that he is." He growls before pouncing on me and pulling me on top of his chest once again.

"No one, and I mean it, no one touches them but me. Brute that I am, I'm very territorial Mrs. Steele."

"Hmm, yes sir." I hum seductively.

"Ouch!" I yelp as he smacks my backside.

"Up we go. I can hear Elliot and Mia, they must have just got here. Would hate for one or both of them to come strolling in and seeing what's mine. Elliot would never let me forget, the little prick." I laugh hysterically at him because its so true!

Christian

No sooner does Ana pull on her top both of my siblings busted in. We ended up catching a ton of shit from everyone in the apartment due to our prolonged absence. Apparently, I also didn't keep Ana as quiet as I thought I did.

Avery and Luke only returned when Mia arrived. Apparently they did not appreciate hearing Ana and I "fucking each other's brains out" in her bedroom. Elliot laughed hysterically at this while Mia pretended to gag. Kate simply shrugged and told Ana to "get it girl". Such a Kate thing to say.

Now that girl is an annoying drunk.

Mia announced rather quickly that due to this being the girls last night in the apartment, a slumber party with snacks and movies needed to occur.

What Mia says, Mia gets. That's the law.

No use fighting it, that has been how it is since the day my parents brought her home.

Apparently, since Ana is moving out so is Kate. She decided she didn't want to have an apartment she's rarely ever at due to staying over with Elliot routinely, so when Ana comes home with me Kate goes home with Elliot. Fair is fair I guess, I took her friend so she took my brother.

We watched movies all night long, ate way to much fucking popcorn and other unhealthy snack shit. My damn stomach is revolting against the unhealthy intrusion so I lie here awake watching my sweet angel sleep.

 _Get real. Your stomach's fine, you're exaggerating to give yourself an excuse to be the creepy stalker you are and watch Ana sleep again._

True. I do love to watch her sleep. sometimes I think it is the best part of my day. She's absolutely adorable and so at peace when she sleeps. Ana has so many expressions when she is dreaming. Sometimes she pouts and sometimes she smiles, but its the best when she gets this adorable little crinkle on her forehead.

I inwardly sigh as I begin to extract myself from her delicious little body.

 _Which is more difficult than it seems as she is wrapped like a Vine around me._

Walking out onto the balcony I make the phone call I have been itching to make all afternoon and evening, ever since Ana and I had our little together forever chat.

"Mr. Grey" he answers right away.

"I need you to make me an appointment at Cartier. I want the top designer, the stores manager, and any other relevant personnel at my disposal for a minimum of two hours. I also want several diamonds in various sizes and shapes to be available for me to look at. All of them needs to be as near as you can get to perfect. That make take them a few days, so let me know when they can set the appointment for."

"Yes sir. Anything else?" Taylor asks.

"Yes. I need you to make sure the GEH box at safeco is empty for next week. I don't want anyone in there except for you, myself, and Raymond Steele. Make sure they have food and drinks pre stocked so that there are no interuptions from overzealous waitresses with big mouths."

"Would you like extra security for that day sir?" He asks very suprised.

"I think you can manage to keep the crazies away for the afternoon, but if you feel you need another man or to feel free to bring them along." I tell him a bit confused. Usually he's fine with just himself and whoever follows us covertly

"Yes sir, I can. The extra men are to keep Ray Steele from feeding you your own dick sir." He says trying and failing to hold back a laugh.

 _Bastard. He's not wrong though._

"Haha. Very funny Taylor. Get some sleep, we are taking over Ana's things to the apartment first thing tomorrow. The movers should be behind us within the hour with the rest of her things that are going into the apartment and the things going into our storage unit downstairs."

"Sir" he says before I and the call.

As I turn around my heart drops to the floor and the breath catches in my throat.

 _We are so fucked._

"Christian, a-are you going to propose?" Mia stammers out in tears.

Damnit. Out of everyone in the world to overhear that conversation, my dear little sister was on the top of the list of people I didn't want to hear it. I have no clue when I plan to propose, and Mia can't keep a secret to save her life.


	21. The Best Laid Plans

Christian

"Mia, why are you awake? And is anyone else?" First things first, she's standing in the god damn doorway with the door wide open. I need to know if it's possible anyone else overheard the conversation or what she said.

Damage control grey.

"I got up to use the bathroom and saw you out here on the phone. I wanted to see if everything was ok. God, I sure got way more than I bargained for!" She jumps and down in true Mia like fashion.

"For god's sake Mia be quiet! Come out here and close the door. Is anyone else awake?" I ask her harsher than I had intended. I regret it almost immediately due to her crestfallen expression.

"Come here Mimi." I say opening my arms to her.

She quietly closes the door and comes into my waiting arms.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was custom making a necklace, bracelet, and earring set for Ana's birthday?" I doubt my smart baby sister would buy it but it's worth a try right?

Not a sailors chance in hell.

She snorts and chuckles while shaking her head. Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Honestly Christian? We all have a bet going on how long it would take for you to propose after you moved her in with you. Ana is an amazing girl, we all adore her and saw it the day we all went to lunch together. The two of you are perfect together and complement each other so well." She squeezes my arm in a reassuring manner.

Well that's nice to hear. Wait what bet?

"Bet huh?" I question and she giggles.

"Oh yeah. Mom said within the year, Dad said two years, Elliot said 6 months, I said you would propose and be married within 8 months, and grams said within three months. Grandpa said, and I quote, "leave the boy alone" shortly before mumbling you would "have a ring on that dainty little finger by the end of the month and married within 3." I'm gob smacked, but burst out laughing. Gramps knows me well.

"So, what's it going to take to keep it quiet Mia? Let's be honest, your terrible at keeping secrets. Do I need to send you on a vacation somewhere? New York? Paris? What's it going to take?" I tell her half joking, but serious at the same time. She WILL say something unintentionally and the fact she has to get through breakfast tomorrow at the very least worries me.

"I can keep this one! I swear I can, ye of little faith." She counters while nudging my shoulder with hers.

"Mia, no one has been able to have a surprise party our entire lives. Do you remember my 18th birthday? Mom and dad's 10 year anniversary party? Grandpas 75th? Need I go on?" I explain. She needs to see this my way and be more conscious. This is a big moment for Ana and I.

Yeah, and if she fucks it up then what?

Then it won't be the story I was hoping for to tell our kids and grandkids I guess.

Kids? Grandkids? Who are you?

A sap. I am a freaking sap who is changing everything I thought I knew about myself since this little whirlwind entered my life.

"I swear Christian, I can do this. However, I could totally go to Paris in order to get started on wedding things if Grandpas prediction is correct? Maybe get some dresses for her to choose from?" She hints.

So obvious Mia.

She's not wrong though. How long are you really going to wait once the ring is in hand? And after you propose? Will you really want to wait to make her your wife?

Probably not.

"Oh Christian, do you think you guys would let me help plan the wedding? Maybe be your coordinator? Please please please Christian!" Maybe sending her away for this wouldn't be the worst idea? But how would she know what Ana wants? How could we hide WHY she's doing all of this?

"And just how would we explain this trip and why your collecting all of these dresses and other things? And what the hell are you going to do with all the other shit that she doesn't choose? Plus, how the hell would you find out what she likes or wants? I sure as hell wouldn't be able to help you out. She doesn't like clothes, shopping, fancy dress, or shit like that Mia." This might be a terrible idea.

"Well, Mom and I had a meeting for coping together and one of the newer members mentioned that her sister is a military wife. She said that many military brides struggle to afford dresses or get them fast enough when their future spouses deployment dates get moved up. It sounded like a great cause, so mom and I are going to help out with an event to help brides from the 7 bases here in Washington. Maybe I could come to the office and ask a group of your staff, including Ana obviously, to describe their dream dress. I would tell them it's for a charity I am trying to contribute to in order to get military brides their dream dresses. Since we don't have specific brides lined up, the dresses will be for an "on demand" type of event in November around veterans day. So, I will need input from women to gather intel on what various types of brides are looking for at this time. Since no one has exactly the same taste and all." Did she even take a breath?

Damn, she is rather brilliant.

"That's not a bad idea Mia. And that way, if you slip up and mention wedding type things, you can use that as an excuse." This could work.

Way to go Mia.

"Exactly. And hopefully, mom will be none the wiser. But don't be surprised if she puts it together Christian. I mean really. Not even you can keep a secret from mom. Better think about options for the when and where sooner rather than later. We both know you're not going to give any of us much time to plan, at least this way we can get a jump on things." Am I that transparent?

Yes.

"Alright Mia. I haven't even really thought all of this through myself you know. All I did was make an appointment for a ring, you're a thousand steps ahead of me." And it's freaking me the fuck out. Is this really the right time? Am I really ready to ask Ana to marry me?

Of course you are. Don't be a dumbass.

"I'm just excited for you Christian. We always thought you weren't into girls, then BAM, the wicked witch of the west incident. The family, mom and I especially, were worried you were going to live this secluded life up in your ivory tower with no one to share your wonderful heart with. We were afraid you felt you had too much water under the bridge or something. Then, along came Ana." She smiles softly up at me.

"It's just so nice to see. I would do anything to see you happy. You are my favorite brother after all! Shh, don't tell Elliot." She winks.

After going back to bed, I lie as close as I can possibly get to Ana. I think about all that is ahead of us and I am genuinely excited. I never thought this could or would be me. Like Mia, my future seemed to hold a life of business and going home to my empty penthouse and working until late in the night. Until Ana.

Yes, Until Ana.

Ana

Moving day. Kill me now. We have been up for 4 hours and I want to kill someone, everyone, anyone who gets in my personal space.

Or my line of sight.

First, the movers came at 7 a.m. Who the fuck does that?

Demon's from hell, that's who!

Second, Mia is acting weird. From the moment she woke up I noticed something was off about her. She's either standoffish or way to fucking perky, which is really saying something for Mia. Then, poof, she's gone. Just disappears and no one knows where the fuck she went.

Third, Christian says we can't cancel going to dinner at his parents tonight. Not that I would anyways, but what's annoying is that he just up and announces that he has to run into the office for a bit for some call I knew nothing about. Usually he does overseas calls in his home office, but he said with the noise from the movers and Elliot finishing up the closet expansion it's too noisy.

Oh yes Elliot and the fucking noise!

Fourth, the fucking closet, Elliot, and the noise! I knew nothing about this mother fucking closet expansion, but apparently Christian said it was supposed to be a surprise.

A surprise indeed!

We had to have Elliot fix several issues that some newbie, that no longer works for him now, made and neglected to tell anyone. Who in the hell puts a hole in Christian Grey's wall and attempts a sloppy patch job, doesn't tell anyone, and expects everything to be peachy? You work for GREY construction, there will always be repercussions dumbass.

So, here I am. Unable to put things in my closet while the paint dries, I am Christianless, and putting everything away alone before going to dinner with the Grey's.

It is time for a long hot soak before it's time to get ready. Maybe I'll send my Adonis a bath picture to entice him home.

Yes! Then maybe some stress relief before dinner? I think so.

"Hey El?" I call out. He has to still be here because he hasn't come in to say goodbye or anything.

"What's up Ana?" He pops his head around the corner.

"Who's all still in the penthouse? I'm going to take a bath before I need to get ready for dinner at your parents but don't want any creepers lurking about." I wink at him and he laughs out loud at my candor.

I guess I should have noticed the two men exciting my room prior to opening my mouth.

Well shit.

"No worries. We just got everything cleared out and are on our way out of the door. I was actually about to come say we were heading out. It will just be you, Gail, and Luke. I'll see you at dinner. Sorry about all of this." He apologizes sincerely.

Poor Elliot was really upset when we all saw the god awful patch job and mess that was left behind. He called in his two best guys out and the three of them had it fixed within two hours.

"It's not your fault Elliot. Who could have guessed some kid would have put a hole in the wall while clearing out equipment, attempted to fix it himself, and not tell anyone. You had already put your stamp of approval on the work and everyone else had left. Not your fault!" I tell him sincerely.

"Alright then, see you soon!" He waves and heads out of the apartment.

I let Gail know my plans and she lets me know she is making a pie for us to take to his parents tonight. That woman is an angel! I already love her and can tell we are going to be just fine sharing space.

I fill up the bath and inhale the amazing scent of the bath oil I found and added in.

It's amazing and I feel myself relaxing before my toes even hit the water.

Once I ease into the hot water I let out a sigh and simply melt. Is there anything better than a hot bath after a stressful day?

I think not!

I send Christian a picture of me in the bath with just the tops of my breasts and knees peeking out of the water. His response does not take very long to receive.

C: Well, that is the most welcome sight I have seen since waking up beside you this morning.

A: Thought you might want to know what your missing out on while at the office. I'm enjoying being hot and wet sir.

C: Why so demure Miss Steele? If you're going to play the vixen, might as well go for gold : )

A: How's this one?

I send him a picture while I am leaning back against the tub, my breasts fully exposed, while pinching my nipples. The pleasure on my face is evident, and the feeling I elicited in myself along with Christian's banter spurs me on further.

C: Shit baby, I literally just dropped my phone.

A: Or perhaps this was what you were looking for?

In the next one, I send him one of those pictures that are more like a short video without any sound. I am seated on the built in cut out of the bathtub with my body fully exposed. The bubbles are dripping down my body, eliciting a pleasurable tingling sensation. I place my finger into my mouth sucking it gently. I remove it with a pop before dragging it down my body, over the top of my breast where I circle the nipple before continuing down my flat stomach. I reach my core and run that same naughty little finger over my clit where I circle lightly while biting my lip. All while looking directly into the camera with slightly hooded eyes.

He is going to shit a brick. I laugh lightly to myself slipping back down into the bath. Our little sexy banter has lasted roughly 10 minutes or so. I decide to give myself some relief, not knowing when my darling boyfriend will be home. What's the harm right?

Sinking further into the bath I close my eyes and circle my clit once again in a teasing manner before increasing the pressure. Shit that feels good, not as good as when Christian does it, but good none the less.

Sinking two fingers into myself I imagine when Christen does this exact thing to me. He plays my body expertly, like a master musician, he knows exactly how to make my body sing. I find myself softly calling out his name before my body lets go. It took the edge of slightly, but now I want him even more. I decided to open my eyes and call him to see when he will be home. To my surprise and delight, I find him a few feet in front of me leaning against the doorway with him arms folded wearing a sexy as fuck smirk and a devilish gleam in his eyes.

I am so fucked, in several ways.

Christian

In order for my plan with Mia to work I needed to fill my mother in. Mia is always excited about the projects she works on, but Grace will definitely be able to tell that Mia is a little TOO invested in this project. She would begin the question things and no doubt put two and two together before long.

Plus, I need her to help reign Mia in as well as give her someone to talk to so she doesn't bug me all the time or spill the beans to the wrong person.

Unfortunately, today is moving day but also the night we always have dinner with my parents and siblings. Which means Mia needs to announce the new project she's involved in before she inadvertently slips and brings up the topic of engagements and weddings.

This morning has been one cluster fuck after another, but finally almost everything is sorted. I'm leaving Elliot to monitor things while I go fill my mother in on my impending proposal to Ana, the Mia slip last night, and the subsequent plan Mia and I came up with. I hate leaving Ana to finish up on her own and lying to her, but I need to meet with my mother and get her on board without Ana around.

I call Grace as soon as I get in the Audi. She answers on the first ring.

"Christian, how's the move going? I didn't think we would hear from you guys until dinner tonight? Oh, you're not cancelling are you? I made Ana a special desert since she had a stressful day, especially with that closet mishap." Shit I didn't think about the fact Grace might think I'm calling to cancel.

"No Mom, nothing like that. I actually wanted to drop by and talk to you before dinner. Are you at home? And are you with anyone?" I ask her trying to sound normal. I'm a little anxious and I don't want her to worry.

"Yes I am. Just your father and Mia is around here somewhere. She's acting really off today, I am a bit concerned." She says with a small sigh. I try and hold in a chuckle but fail.

"I'm sure she will be fine by tonight. I'll be over shortly, Dad and Mia can join us for the conversation. Mia already knows, and you and Dad need to be clued in." I elusively explain.

"Is everything ok? It's nothing serious is it Christian?" She sounds really worried not. Shit.

"Don't worry mom, it's a good serious." I try to placate her.

"Oh Christian are you…" She stops herself.

"Ok, we will see you soon dear." She hangs up sounding more anxious.

Did she figure it out already?

Well, It is Grace.

True.

No sooner do I pull into the driveway, Grace is out of the door and waiting for me on the porch.

Anxious much?

Yup.

"Mom" I tell her before giving her a side hug.

"Come in, your father and Mia are in the siting room already." She's literally bouncing, practically pushing me along.

"Calm down mom." I tell her with a light chuckle.

Right, because that will help.

"Well Christian, it's not like you to randomly drop by. Much less with news that you describe as "good" and "serious"." Well when she puts it like that….

"Ok ok, fair point." I chuckle and allow her to push me into the sitting room where dad is sitting relaxed but curious, and Mia is all but bouncing up and down.

Jesus.

We all sit and everyone looks at me expectantly. I draw it out just to be a dick.

"Well, I was on an important phone call last night when my darling little eavesdropping sister overheard a conversation she shouldn't have." I say giving Mia a faux stern look. She responds by giggling and giving me shrug, obviously not sorry at all.

"Well?" Mom prompts.

"Well…" I again decide to be a dick.

"For god's sake Christian are you getting married or am I going to be a grandmother? It has to be one of those judging by your explanation, plus your sisters weird behavior along with her excitement." My mother blurts out.

Well fuck me. She just laid it all out there. Guess your a predictable fucker Grey.

"My money is on you proposing. Ana would have joined you if it were a baby, add that to Mia's new found dedication to Military Brides. Has to be an upcoming proposal." Dad says with a shrug and a "I'm so smart" shrug.

"I am going to be asking Ana to marry me. Mia overheard me making an appointment with Cartier and making plans to take Ray to a mariners game." I explain.

Dad smiles and claps me on the back, mom starts to cry and her and Mia go off on their own tirade for a good 10 minutes while Dad and I drink a scotch. We talk ideas for the proposal while we wait for the women to come back down to earth.

When they finally do, I explain Mia and I's plan. Along with the reasoning for my plan.

When I explain that Ana hates shopping, and the plan Mia came up with my mother gets it. She also says that it will be a good thing to throw off the media when we do start planning. Grace says she's excited and thinks the dress idea will be a wonderful surprise for Ana and a good way to keep Mia at bay along with doing something good for others. Grace agrees that filling a room with wedding dresses and allowing Ana to choose a dress in a private setting, with the family and friends she wants there is exactly what she would want. So why not send my shopping obsessed sister to secure the best of the best for my future bride to pick from? Ana would never in a million years want to fly to Paris, Venice, or New York to find a dress. If I want her to have the best, I'll have to have it on hand for her or else she will refuse.

Stubborn girl, but that's one of the reasons I love her so much.

Its strange actually. Her not wanting extravagance makes me want to give it to her even more.

After I finish explaining everything to my parents, I get quite these string of picture messages from my seductive little angel.

After she sends me a picture of her sitting in a bath filled with bubbles I am for my parents that I need to head out.

I explain that in order to keep everything under wraps I had to tell Ana that I was the office for a overseas conference call. And then if I don't get home soon she will become suspicious.

They laugh and agree not to say anything about me being here when we come back for dinner later.

As much as I have missed my girl while I've been gone, now I really want to get back to her knowing that she is wet and covered in bubbles.

As the next picture comes in I almost wreak my R8. My vixen's perfect breasts are visible now as she's pinching her pert little nipple. My pants are getting tight now and I speed up. My parents house is 15 minutes from Escala, but I make it in 10.

The last message comes in as I'm heading up the elevator and it's a short video message. My angel looks glorious perched on the bathtub seat. Her legs are spread wide open just for me, the bubbles cascading down her delectable little body as she sucks on her finger. The video shocks me and makes me damn near come in my pants as it goes on. Ana pops that delectable little finger out of her mouth before dragging it down her chest, circling her nipple, pulling it all the way down to her hot little pussy, and circling her very pink Rosebud.

Well fuck me.

Exactly.

As I enter our bathroom I'm even more shocked, and excited to find her lying in the bath with her eyes closed and her head thrown back in ecstasy with my name on her lips.

I decide to enjoy watching her while she Pleasures herself. As much as I want to join her and to touch every inch of her hot body and soft skin, my feet are rooted to the ground. I'm enthralled with watching her pleasure herself to the thought of me.

What is she imagining me doing to her?

No fucking clue but I'm damn sure going to carry out every little fantasy my baby desires.

Part of me wants to start undressing in preparation to join her when she notices me. But my rational side says to stay still as to not disrupt this erotic little scene.

She comes gloriously moaning my name softly.

Damn. That was all kinds of hot.

I realize I literally have pre-come dripping down my shaft from watching her and absent-mindedly rubbing myself through my pants.

I decide to let her ride it out and lean against the door frame of our bathroom.

She opens her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. Once the haze of her post orgasm lifts she spots me.

That's right baby. I saw every little thing you just did to that hot little body of mine.

She bites her lip and blushes 50 shades of red. I approach her like a panther stalking its prey. I can tell by her body language and the way she gasps my name that I'm sporting a smoldering look. And I'll be damned if she doesn't look turned on as fuck.

"Anastasia." I say as I reach the bathtub and begin loosing my tie.

"Christian." Shes practically panting.

That's so fucking hot.

She's breathing so hard her breasts are almost bouncing in the water, giving a peep show of her nipples every time she inhales.

"I have to say baby that was sexy as fuck, and had me damn near coming in my pants just from watching you. Tell me Anastasia, what were you thinking of while you were touching my sweet little pussy?" She moans slightly and its taking all of my strength not to yank her out of that bath and fuck her over the side hard and fast.

"You. Only you." Fuuuck.

"Damn right you were. And what where are you imagining I was doing?" I have taken my tie off, removed my jacket, my socks and shoes, and my belt.

I have unbuttoned my shirt halfway when she pops off a statement that makes me pause and groan out loud.

"First, I imagined your hands all over my body." She moves her hands like shes describing. "Then, you pinched and hold on my nipples before sucking them into your hot mouth. Very stimulating Mr. Grey." She again does what she's describing, but this time she gets up to her knees and beckons me with her finger.

Like the dog in heat I am right now, I leaned over the side of the bath and suck on those sweet little pebbles before lavishly and looking around each one.

She lets out a long known that has my dick begging to bust out of my pants.

"Like that?" I ask sitting back on my heels. I'm kneeling beside the bathtub now and she just nods and continues describing her fantasy she used to pleasure herself only moments ago.

"Mmhmm. Then, you ran your hands down my sides, like this. And grabbed my ass with one hand, then used the other to stroke this hot wet pussy before plunging two fingers in just like so. Ahhh" She moans when her fingers find her clit before sliding in to to her delectable pussy.

Fuck it. I'm a goner. Whatever she wants, it's hers.

I can't take it anymore. She's standing gloriously naked before me with her fingers plunged once again inside of her.

I take her wrist and yank the hand that was fingering herself to me and suck her fingers clean before scooping her up Bridal Style.

I set her on the bed and take off my pants. My sigh is audible once my dick Springs free. My sweet girl turns into a woman possessed. She sits up and rips my shirt open, sending the rest of my buttons flying before yanking my shirt off my shoulders and down my arms.

 _When the fuck did I take my cuff links off?_

"So anxious and greedy my love." I tell her while gathering her in my arms and guiding the two of us up the bed.

She wraps her legs around hips and grinds her hot, wet, pefect pussy on my hard cock. He's so happy for the friction I feel the precum dripping once again.

 _Round 1 is not going to last long my friend._

Definitely not.

I plunge into her hard and fast. The only reply is the sound of our satisfied moans and slapping of skin on skin.

"As much as I enjoyed the show earlier my sweet girl, don't forget, all of your pleasure belongs to me. Only me. Your mine Anastasia, only mine." I grunt out.

"Yes Ch-Christian. Only y-ours!" She screams out. We set a punishing rhythm and both come gloriously screaming eachothers names.

The rest of the night is spent fulfilling each and every fantasy she had during her naughty little bath session... repeatedly.

 _Her imagination can't compare to mine. Or the dirty things I can think of to do to that body._

She knows it, and after tonight she won't ever forget it.


	22. Dinner and a Show

**Christian**

Ana and I finally catch our breath after around 3, or was it four?

My plan is to continue operation "make Ana's fantasies come true" for the rest of the night.

She will never forget just who inspires all of her wildest fantasies and more.

"Baby, time to get ready for dinner." I softly say to her while running my hand I've been down her back.

Damn. I think she fell asleep.

Shit it's only been like 2 minutes since we finished and she was laid on my chest while we caught our breaths.

"Baby? Wake up my sweet girl." I try again.

This time fondling her ass.

"Hmm, no more Christian. I'm seriously exhausted." I burst out laughing because that's what finally did it and woke her.

Hmm. Maybe my baby would be open to a little ass play?

Damnit Grey. Mind out of the gutter! If we don't get moving we are going to be late and my mom will have my ass.

"That's not what I was aiming for baby, but thanks for the confidence boost. We need to get ready for dinner at my parents' house."

"Oh, damn. I really don't want to move."

She whines and attempts to latch onto me with one arm and orchestrate the covers on top of us with the other. Which makes me chuckle again.

"We can stay in tonight. I'll just call my mother and tell her we can't make it. Though she might not save that special cake she made for you if we don't go. but then again I'm sure Elliot will enjoy having it to himself." She sits up quickly.

"Oh hell no. If your mom made me a pity cake for my rough day, your brother sure as hell doesn't get to eat it without me! That guy is seriously a black hole. He never stops eating! Christian I seriously watched him eat at least three full meals today while he and his men fixed the closet. Before he left he mentioned getting a snack to tide him over until dinner, like he didn't just eat enough to sustain a normal person for an entire day or two! No way I'm leaving him in a house alone with my cake. I don't care who's guarding it, he will find a way!" She exclaims before popping out of bed and heading into the bathroom to shower.

I am still laughing when she pops her head around the corner. "You coming stud? I need help to wash my back."

She with a wink and then disappears again.

Well shit. I could do a round of shower sex. come on little buddy time for round 4. Or is it 5?

Fuck it.

 **Ana**

Christian and I had a quick shower where we got a little dirtier before getting clean.

Since he walked in on my day trip to fantasyland I have been graced with him exceeding each and every desire I could have thought of alone up until now.

You only thought you knew that man's capabilities.

So true. Where did he learn all of these tricks? What else has he got up his sleeve?

Do you really want to know Steele? No one wants the sexcapades of their partners previous relationships in their head! Get real.

True. But exploring with him is divine.

We quickly dress and head out to his parents. The trip seems like only seconds before he is waking me up to inform me of our arrival.

"Wake up baby, we're here." Christian tells me, running his perfectly manicured fingers through my hair.

Mmmm that feels good.

"I must have fallen asleep due to the man of my dreams making all my wildest desires a reality." I quip at him with my eyes still closed, just enjoying the feel of his fingers on me.

"I do believe I promised to continue fulfilling them for the rest of the night my dear. And it's not over yet." He fires back, making my eyes pop open.

But we are at his parents for dinner?

"Guess I'll have to make it through dinner suffering from anticipation of what comes after we get home." I reply biting my lip.

"Sweet girl, like having dinner with my family is going to stop me." He says with a devious smirk and a wink as he exits the car.

Oh dear lord.

What the hell is he going to do? Fuck me on the table during dinner? Finger fuck me under the table? Escape to the bathroom for a quick fuck? The possibilities with that man are endless.

Panties are officially melted.

He rounds the car and opens my door. Taylor and Luke get out of the SUV they were trailing us in and go into the security entrance to check in with the team here.

"Christian we can't exactly run off to fool around in your parents house during dinner." I say a little exasperated and breathless from anticipation.

No matter what I say, he will do as he damn well pleases.

He snorts his reply and mutters under his breath as we ascend the steps and see his mother opening the door.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please Miss Steele. And on top of that, no one will suspect a thing as long as your a good girl." He winks and gives that heart stopping, beautiful megawatt smile of his.

Dear lord. A good girl? Swoon.

"Ana, Christian. So wonderful to see you! Come in, come in. I made a little something for you, better hurry and get to it before Elliot. He and Kate just arrived a few minutes ago." Grace says as she ushers us in.

Ah. My cake!

"Thank you Grace. What's the occasion? You didn't have to make me anything." I'll play along even though Christian told me she made me a cake. I'm not sure if it was supposed to be a surprise.

"Moving is so taxing I figured you might want a little treat. Plus I'm so excited for the two of you, it's cause for celebration!" How sweet of her.

We go into the kitchen, passing through the dining room and of course find Elliot trying to put his finger in my cake. Kate slaps his hand away and tells him not to touch it or else he won't be getting his treat later tonight.

Gross.

"Elliot what did I tell you?" Grace admonishes him while flicking the back of his ear.

"What? It looks so good! I had a rough day too you know. We all helped with the move you know!" Elliot whines and Kate glares at him.

"I didn't forget about that my dear boy. I have something whipped up for you as well" Grace smirks at him. She probably didn't tell him because he would have already eating it all immediately upon arrival, the bottomless pit he is.

"Aww mom, you do care!" He coos pulling her in for a hug. She laughs and pushes him away.

"Hush now, let's go sit in the dining room. Dinner is about to be served." Grace leads the way and we all follow like the good little puppies we are.

 **Christian**

Dinner looks delicious as always and the family is chatting away happily.

Ana looks delectable in her short navy dress. It's long sleeved, but still shows her slender neck and a bit of her shoulders.

The front is cut low enough to show just enough of her perfect breasts. It's tight around her breasts and torso but fans out starting at her waist stopping at her mid-thigh.

Just looking at her while she talks animatedly and laughs along with my family I am able to take her in unashamedly.

Each time she laughs her breasts bounce, each time she leans to grab something from the table I am graced with a clear shot down her dress, and every time she shifts her dress hikes just a bit up her creamy thighs. Every movement makes my cock grow stiffer.

Time to continue the game.

I place my hand lightly on Ana's knee and begin rubbing my thumb around and soft circles.

Sheglances at me briefly with a small smile at my seemingly tender gesture before returning her gaze to Mia, who is explaining the military dress fundraiser her and my mother are working on.

Really, it's just the beginning of my plan to have her begging for my cock before we leave this house.

Every so often I move my hand up slightly, trailing the circles upwards. Her breath hitches and her body stiffens slightly each time before she relaxes again and acclimates to my newest location.

"One of the new girls who joined be coping together fundraiser committee has a sister whose husband is in the Air Force. Her best friend was set to get married next year but her fiancé's deployment date got moved up 6 months. They have been saving for their wedding, but don't have near enough of the funds needed to cover it at this moment, and she hasn't even gotten her dress yet. They wanted to get married before he deployed because a fiancé has no rights to get information or benefits when their future spouse is deployed. Now, they are rushing to throw together a wedding. Unfortunately it won't be what they originally planned. Jess told us with the seven military bases here in Washington this happens a lot. She suggested getting together and creating a yearly fundraiser that obtains dresses for the military Brides to help cover some of the expense. Mom, grandma, and I are very excited about it. I'm going to be visiting some of the high-end boutiques in New York to get together a stock of dresses along with the local donations we are getting locally. I have been reaching out to friends, family and social acquaintances about the kinds of dresses young brides today are looking for so we can have a wide range of selections to suit the taste of various women." Mia explains excitedly.

"That's a wonderful idea mimi." I tell her, pretending as if this is the first time I have heard of it.She sold it perfectly and Ana is eating it up.

She's quite the performer.

"Yes Mia,that's a wonderful idea and a very good cause. I know that all of the women will greatly appreciate it. With Ray being in the military, I know that finances can be tight and married couples get not only extra money, but benefits when they are married before deployment. Ifthere is anything I can do to help please let me know I would love to be a part of such a great cause." Ana says kindly. She hassuch a big heart and is always willing to help others.

I shift my hand over from the top of her thigh to her inner thigh. Her breath hitches and her legs instinctively close.

Uh uh sweet girl.

I pull her right leg towards me, opening her thighs once again. I can feel the heat radiating from her hot little pussy and know she is wet for me.

She glances towards me, giving me a "what the fuck are you doing" look.

Yeah yeah, getting to this point when she is the center of attention is a dick move, but part of my plan angel.

"Actually, Christian I would love to come to the office and have a few moments of some of the women in your office's time." Damnit Mia.

"Of course. But you may not run around my building Mia. You can talk to those you already know. Ros, Andrea, Ana, basically those on my floor." I warn her.

No telling who she would blab to if given free reign.

"What about women that Ana knows well? She can introduce me to people she feels comfortable with. That gives us time to hang and talk about specifics. Right Ana?" Oh Mia, you are good.

"Sure, I have a few in mind." Ana says sweetly.

She's a little breathless, I'm sure Mia could get her to agree to anything at this point. My hand has reached the junction of her thighs and my fingers are tracing the edge of her barely there lace panties.

Kate and Mia begin chatting about getting her input for the project and everyone is focused on them.

I take this opportunity to slip my free hand into my pocket, retrieving a small vibrating bullet.

I slip the bullet into the palm of my hand that is currently teasing my little wanton goddess next to me. Moving her panties to the side, I use my middle finger to stimulate her clit before slipping the bullet into her hot little pussy.

She gasps and barely holds in a groan, which she masks as a cough before reaching for a drink of her tea.

Oh just wait sweet girl.

You're going to need to learn how to hold that composure or it's over for both of us.

Things will only get more intense from here on out.

Replacing her panties over her pussy I continue to rub her clit with just enough pressure to work her up but not lose her composure.

With my free hand I reach into my pocket and turn the small vibrator on to a low pulsing speed.

This routine is meant to build her up slowly and create a growing need. Perfect to use in public.

If taken too far, no one would be able to hold back making there pleasure known. I have to keep steady and not cross the thin line she's teetering on.

Pulling my hand back, I raise and lower the intensity and change up the pattern of vibrations every so often.

Everyone finishes there dinner and compliments are given all around.

"Ana, are you ready for cake? You feeling ok? You're looking a bit flushed dear." My mother asks her.

"Just a bit warm I guess. I probably shouldn't have worn long sleeves. Sometimes it can be a bit stifling." She says cutting her eyes over to be briefly in a warning glance.

"Gretchen, turn down the thermostat and bring the cakes out please." My mother tells the little housekeeper.

That girl needs to stop eye fucking me and glaring at Ana.

She's been up my ass since she started working here two years ago.

Not interested sweetheart, not in the slightest.

"Dad I'm going to get a tumbler of that good bourbon your client sent over, you and Chris want one?" We both nod.

This could play into my plan perfectly. Dad keeps plastic ice cubes for his liquor so the melting ice won't dilute the liquor.

Elliot returns and hands me the tumbler filled with amber liquid. I take a sip and casually pull the glass down to my lap, keeping it in my hand I use my index and middle finger to pull out one of the cubes.

I transfer it to my right hand return to my earlier ministrations.

Again, I begin my circles mid-thigh and work my way up. Quicker this time in order not to lose the coolness of the cube. By the end of desert I am using the ice cube to create pressure on her clit while the bullet is vibrating steadily.

She's doing so well, but I know she is about to the end of her rope when she places her hand on my thigh and digs her fingers in.

Everyone begins to clear out of the dining room when she leans over to whisper in my ear.

"I swear to god Christian Grey, you will be paying for this later. But right now if you don't figure out a way to fuck me I cannot be held responsible for my actions." Fuck. Me.

Now that's what I call a desirable result.

"As you wish." I whisper and run my lips along her neck and collarbone, placing soft kisses along the way. She shivers and bites that sexy lip of hers.

"I want to bite that lip." I growl.

"Then do it." She challenges.

I make a quick excuse to my parents about taking Ana for a walk down by the pier, since she was so "hot" earlier. This earns me a sideways glance from my father and a barely contained cover up cough from Elliot.

"Ready my love?" I ask Ana.

"More than you know. Well, maybe you do. This was after all your promise from earlier was it not?" She seems a little miffed with me, but her overwhelming desire is overriding all other feelings.

Once we reach the boathouse, it's game on.

We are all tongues and hands, attempting to strip each other as quickly as possible. I swear to everything holy that if we were at home I would have just ripped her clothes off entirely. But I wouldn't want her to have to bid farewell to by parents with ripped clothing.

I'm not that much of a savage. Well, close, but not quite.

"My turn Mr. Grey." She surprises me as the second the last article of clothing hits the floor by pushing me on my shoulders, causing me to fall rather ungracefully onto the couch.

"Why Miss Steele, what a savage you are." I goad her while licking my lips as I eye her delectable body, on display for only my eyes.

"Oh Mr. Grey, you have no idea just how savage I feel in this moment." The emphasis she put on that one word sends shivers down my spine and makes my cock jump.

Holy hell, what have I created?

She drops down to her knees and slams her mouth on my cock, making my head jolt back and my eyes roll into the back of my head.

She really does not have a gag reflex. The average Jane can't pull that shit off.

Within 30 seconds she has me on the brink of an orgasm. Then, she stops. My sexy goddess leans back and spreads her legs wide open for me to see and begins rubbing her clit, hard. It's then I notice she has the remote to the vibrator. I can hear it now, the little vixen has turned it up and is no doubt about to cum.

All I can do is watch her. I'm powerless to move. She's tilted her head back and her hair is cascading behind her shimmering in the moonlight being cast off of the water and reflecting through the windows of the boathouse.

She looks absolutely stunning.

She then springs up and plants herself directly on my dick. Pushing her hands through my hair she pulls back harshly exposing my collarbone and throat. While riding me with a vigor and ferocity I didn't know she had in her, she's also attacking my tender spots along the hollow of my throat and edges of my collarbone sending straight jolts to my spine.

It's so intense I can barely fucking stand it. That's definitely never happened before and I fucking love it.

In under two minutes we are both screaming each other's names in pure ecstasy.

 **Ana**

We get cleaned up and redressed after the mind blowing sex we just had.

"I swear to all things holy Christian Grey if you ever do that to me in your parents' home again I WILL make you pay dearly."

"So, you didn't like it." The jerk has the nerve to pull me into his arms, kissing my neck sweetly.

"It was fucking life affirming Christian fucking Grey, but I almost lost my shit in front of your entire family! Thank god Avery wasn't able to come tonight, he would have definitely known something was amiss." I tell him while attempting to smack his hands away from my over sensitized body.

"Life affirming you say?" He murmurs seductively while hiking one of my legs over his hips and running the other over my ass.

"You're an insatiable man Grey." I raise an eyebrow mimicking one of his signature looks.

"Always and only for you my dear." He chuckles and begins to lead me down the stairs and out of the boathouse.

It was a little awkward returning into his parents' home as I felt everyone could tell what we had been up to.

But if they could, no one was bringing it up.

Bless their souls.

Well, everyone but Elliot. At least he waiting until he was beside Christian out of ear shot from everyone else.

"Under 10 minutes bro? Either your really talented or have no stamina dude." He whispers teasingly to him.

Without missing a beat I move closer and respond to Elliot before Christian gets the chance. "Or I am." I toss out making Elliot choke on his drink as Christian and I walk away to say our goodbyes to the rest of the family.

"Thank you for having me Grace, and the cake was amazing. I appreciate it so much and would love to steal the recipe if you don't mind." I give grace a long hug and she squeezes me tightly in a very motherly embrace.

We haven't known each other for long but I really like Grace. She's like the mother I didn't really have and I love spending time with her and talking about whatever comes to mind.

"No worries Ana. I'll send over a recipe card with Mia when she stops by the office tomorrow." Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.

"Let me know if either of you need help with "operationdressthe bride"!" I mock salute.

"Omg Ana that's a perfect name!" Mia squeals and Grace nods approvingly.

I chuckle. "It just came out." Crap I hope I didn't ruin someone's name they come up with.

"We had not came up with a name yet so that's perfect." Mia explains.

Well that answers that question.

"Glad I could help." I return her infectious smile.

We all say our goodbyes and hug once again before I promise to lead Mia around the office to get bridal gown ideas from the ladies at GEH.

Mia says she wants to find something for every type of bride. I am kind of hoping she is satisfied with getting everyone else's idea's and doesn't ask for mine.

I want to help out but I am hoping organizing input from everyone will be enough. I don't do "fashion" or "couture" anything!

She and the rest of the Grey's would find my ideas boring and simple. Kate's ideas would be much more in line with what Mia is looking for.

I never had a mom to talk about things like this. After almost getting raped and beaten by number 3's kid after they tortured me mentally I guess finding prince charming and marriage wasn't something I ever thought about as a young girl.

Aren't girls supposed to dream about finding prince charming, getting married, riding off into the sunset and living happily ever after with their little princes an princess?

I never did.

Now that I have found prince charming. I have no idea how to live in a fairytale or how to act the part and I'm a little scared.


	23. The Dream

**Mia**

When I arrive at GEH first thing in the morning I go straight to Christians office.

Andrea tells me that he has been expecting me and to go straight in.

"Good morning Mia." So formal that one.

"Good morning my sweet brother. So my plan is to have Anna take me around to talk to some of the women around the office and get her input on various things throughout the day. hopefully I can get a good idea of what she likes and would possibly want for a dress of her own by the time we are all finished." I tell him my plan while I plop down on his seriously comfy couch.

I am fully confident in my abilities to sneakily get the information out of her without divulging my true intent.

"Be careful Mia. Ana is a very smart girl and if you come on too strong she will know something is up." He cautions sternly.

Ugh yee of little faith!

"I am serious Mimi. And don't think you have free reign to run around my office talking fashion with every woman you come across. This is a business and people have work to do. If you haven't met them before, you don't get to chat them up now." All work and no play for my stiff big bro!

"Geez Christian get the stick out of your butt!" I tease.

"Mia" He warns, shooting me a warning glare that could melt the polar ice caps.

That stare has always sent shivers down my spine.

"Ok ok. I'll just go start with Andrea and Ros. Is Ana busy?" I ask wondering where she is.

"She should be here shortly. I know she had a quick meeting with someone in marketing first thing today." He says picking up his phone to call her.

"Hey baby. Mia is here, she is waiting for you in my office." How cute are they?

"She said you can come to her office and she will take you around now."

I go into Anas office and meet a lovely older woman. Ana tells her all about the charity and our plan along with why I'm here at the office getting everybody's opinions on what they would like or what they did wear for their wedding day.

Next we head over to Ros's office and talk with her and her assistant before making our last stop at Andrea's desk.

Ana has been really weird all morning. She has not really given any input and almost seems like she's avoiding wedding topic questions.

It's rather frustrating!

On top of that she keeps disappearing every so often. It seems like every time I have the opportunity to ask her about what she would like for her own wedding she has some random errand or something.

I WILL get her to spill the beans if its the last thing I do!

Maybe I can convince her to go to lunch and she will relax enough to talk freely?

 **Ana**

Mia has finished getting everyone's input on what they wore for their wedding or what they imagine for their dress when the time comes for the unmarried women.

I have managed to avoid talking with her all day about what my personal "dream wedding" would look like. It's not like I don't want to help. I'm just not into the Cinderella wedding thing.

 _Come on, ever since that steamy conversation with Adonis the other night you have imagined a few things once or twice. Don't lie._

Snarky bitch.

"Ok Ana, I have gotten everyone's input but yours. It's your turn sista!" Crap she found me. I thought hiding in the copy room would save me.

Wrong again, this is hurricane Mia here.

"Mia, I don't think I'm the right person to give input on this. I don't pay attention to fashion, or dream of my wedding or the dress. I hate shopping for Christ sake!"

"Really Ana, I need your help. All the girls I know are like me. We all like big over the top things. God you should see the coping together gala, seriously people go farther than they did at their own prom! I need someone's input who isn't a shopping addict an can relate more to the brides that have a more classic laid back style. You're the perfect person to give me that input. Please please Ana!" She pleads.

Well shit.

"I have never been the type of girl to imagine my wedding, or the dress, or even the prince charming to go along with it all. Those are the types of things you talk about with your mother. I have heard Kate and her mom talking about how when she was a little girl Kate would sneak into her mother's closet and run her hands over her mother's gown. She would play dress up bride and walk around in her shoes. Kate even tried the dress on a couple of times. The girl has a damn wedding book for when the time comes! I never had that Mia. My mother and I were never close, never shared fond memories of weddings and beautiful dresses. I'm just a Marines daughter who played in the dirt and never learned how to be a princess." I tell her a little melancholy. Mia grabs my hand and gives me a soft smile.

"And now?" She questions.

"Now, that I have Christian in my life I admit that it has crossed my mind a time or two. Kate was joking the night I began packing my things to move in with Christian and we invited the three of you to come join us. She said something about my new "siblings" coming over. It was then that the thought really began to take place in my mind. Before that, I never really imagined having something real like this. Someone to come home to, a partner that I could see myself falling in love with and marrying. Someone I could have the whole thing with. You know the house with the white fence, kids and a dog. The whole cliché." I tell Mia honestly.

Would Christian really want to marry me? I know he said some lovely things the other night, but his sister having this conversation makes it that much more real to me.

 _Well, he was pretty serious the other night. You can't find a better hubby than that piece of man candy!_

"Ana, I don't know how you feel on the subject. But I can tell you my brother is serious about you, and the family adores you. My mother and grandmother practically worship the ground you walk on. And I personally already love you like a sister! Christian isn't one to blab about his feelings and all that, but I can see the depths of his feelings in his eyes. Trust me, that man is head over heels for you." Mia grabs my hand after her heartfelt words.

"Really Ana, can you see yourself marrying my big brother?" She asks earnestly.

And honestly I can.

"Without a doubt Mia." I tell her. In truth, I love that man so much I would marrying him tomorrow.

"Well, why don't we go to lunch and we can brain storm? Please?" Fuck it, I am hungry.

We get to the restaurant and of course we are seated right away. Apparently Mia never fails to bat her big brown eyes at Christian and BAM! We got a reservation at one of the hottest new lunch spots in town.

Go figure.

Since Christian has a meeting until one we are on our own.

After we order and talk about a the restaurant, which is elegant and amazing, she asks the million dollar question.

"So, what do you picture when you see yourself walking down the aisle someday?"

"I had a dream the other night. Christian had been teasing me about the whole "siblings" slip and called me Mrs. Grey in jest, so we had an honest to god conversation about it. That night, I dreamt about our wedding."

"Oh go on! This sounds juicy, you will have to spill about that conversation later!" She blurts out excitedly.

I tell her about the dream. I tell her about the whole wedding in detail and the dress I was wearing. It was gorgeous, very classic and understated but absolutely stunning. If, no when, I get married I hope I can find a dress exactly like that.

It was perfect.

 **Mia**

As Ana tells me a little about the relationship, or lack thereof, with her mother I find myself hating whoever that bitch is. To make a sweet, kind, loving girl like Ana feel unworthy and never give her that wonderful mother daughter relationship is a crime! It makes me want to call my mom and tell her how much I appreciate her and all she has done for me.

I think I'll do that later. Grace is the best mother in the entire world. Though she couldn't have any children the typical way, she took in 3 children who were in need of a home and gave them a place to call home and a family far better then most biological children get.

Getting Ana to tell me about what she see's for her wedding and gown has been like pulling teeth! Seriously, I think she has been avoiding me all day.

But, I am undeterred. There is nothing I can't get out of someone, I am very persistent.

Well, maybe not Christian, that man is a tough nut to crack when he wants to be. Usually, barring eavesdropping like the other night, I don't know much about his personal life.

That is, until Ana.

He has opened up so much because of her. I have seen an entirely different side to him, the whole family has. And it's amazing.

I want to make Ana's special day perfect. I want to give her everything her mother would have and more. I want to be the best sister in the world!

She deserves it.

I would have killed to hear that conversation about marriage between the two of them. It must have been a doozie! After that one conversation my big brother is making appointments with jewelers, planning to get her father's permission and giving me the go ahead to plan surprises.

Seriously needed to be a fly on the wall for that conversation!

"Well, In my dream, the first thing I see is my face in the mirror. Half of my hair is pinned up with the most beautiful clip, the rest falling down my back and over one shoulder in soft curls. Someone asks me if I like the make up and of course I do, it was simple and elegant but perfect. I stand up to meet my dad at the door and he has tears in his eyes. He asks me if Im ready to go, I tell him almost before glancing in the full length mirror. I smoothed down the dress at my hips for some reason, nothing was out of place. Then we walk out of the door, down a flight of stairs with ivory and lace tool cascading down the banisters, through the hallway and out into a meadow. I could have sworn it was your parents house or at least something similar, on a lake at sunset. The entire yard was lit up with twinkling lights and lanterns that gave a soft glow and cast off the most beautiful shadows. It was stunning. Everything was white and grey with sapphire accents. I swear I have never imagined my wedding before but this dream felt real. I swear I could feel the satin and lace on my skin. The whole wedding was elegant and classic with a rustic feel to it. There was a giant handcrafted wooden archway covered with vines, lilies, and lace. I walked down the satin aisle runner that somehow shimmered like the sun on water, lanterns were placed on either side of the runner next to a wooden pew. I swear it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. At the end I saw Christian waiting for me, all smiles, reaching his hand out for me. I woke up shortly afterwards to my stupid alarm clock!" Wow, that sounds amazing. But totally do able! Her vision is picture perfect. I'm talking like Hallmark movie perfect.

And totally Ana.

"And the dress?" I question, attempting to be simply curious.

"Oh Mia it was perfect, and stunning, and everything I could ever want. I have never looked at wedding dresses so it's odd I envisioned this one in such detail. It was a lace long sleeved sweetheart neck line, form fitted at the top through to the waist, then it belled out slightly at the bottom. Not big and poofy, but just enough. The entire dress was satin but had a lace overlay. The sleeves, shoulders, neckline, and almost all of the back were only lace. The back had a steep "V" where the satin was cut out and only lace covered. Lace covered buttons ran the length of the back of the dress, it was so pretty. When I walked through the twinkling lights I noticed the bottom of the dress sparkled like diamonds. Looking down, I saw the lace embedded with a dusting of crystals or something which made the whole thing sparkle. The crystal beading increased starting at my hips and became more and more sparkly the further it went down. It was classy, and elegant but beautiful. I couldn't imagine a more perfect dress!" Well shit. Now I want that!

"Oh Ana, that does sound like the perfect dress! I might have to steal that idea from you if I get married first. Is that a deal breaker?" I tease her while pretending to type the description into my phone. Really, I'm trying to cover up the tears and hide that fact that I'm turning off the secret recording I made on my phone of her describing everything.

"Well girlie, I doubt that dress even exists! If you scour the earth and locate it you would definitely deserve it! Something like that would be ridiculously expensive anyways, I could never see myself spending so much money on a dress I will only wear once." She says modestly, blushing from head to toe. She doesn't even think about the fact that my brother is loaded.

"Ana, you would be marrying a billionaire. I think he can afford a fancy dress for you!" I tell her earnestly.

"But that's not my money Mia, I didn't earn it, and I won't blow it on expensive things. I just want Christian. I don't need all the extras." God I love this girl.

We pay our bill after finishing the amazeballs food and head out. I head off to formulate a plan and Ana heads back to the office.

There is no way I am going to be able to find a dress like that. It's going to have to be made, like specially designed.

That's not the type of dress you find just anywhere.

That is the type of dress you fly out to an "A" list designer and have them personally make for you.

It's a good thing she will be marrying "The Christian Grey".

I will find someone to make that dress.

Guaran-fucking-teed!

 **A/N**

 ** _Hey friends! I spent last night planning out the rest of the chapters for the story! It will be 50 chapters long, including an Epilogue so you guys know how things shake out. I like when I can finish a story without having questions lol. The end of the book will have some time jumps, so just a heads up. While planning, I wanted to make sure things didn't drag on. Some jumps are a few weeks, and towards the very end, a few years. Epilogue is set in the future when our favorite couple has the chance to look back at their lives and epic story they have shared. I have some amazing twists and turns for you guys, but don't worry I'm sticking with my current theme and nothing is too drastic. Obviously no cheating and ALWAYS HEA. Enjoy._**

 ** _Thank you so much for all of the kind and wonderful reviews and support each and everyone of you has given. Its really breathed new life into my writing and motivates me. Everytime I wake up to all of your amazing comments I become anxious to get the chapters out faster to make you guys happy!_**

 ** _xoxo_**


	24. Making Plans

**Christian**

I have a lunch meeting today then an appointment at Cartier. The branch manager assured me he has pulled diamonds from all over the country to ensure I have the best possible selection.

Heading over to Ana's office I feel myself getting nervous. As I look through the window of her office I find myself simply gazing at her cut and toys well she pours over whatever she's reading. her nose is scrunched up and her eyes seem laser-focused on papers in front of her.

I knock Softly and enter when she looks at and waves me in.

"Well hey there sweet girl. I feel like I have barely seen you all day." I pull her out of her chair and into my arms.

 _She always smells so damn good._

"Heading out to your lunch meeting?" She asks as she straightens and smooth the labels of my jacket.

 _Such a simple gesture, but it says and means so much._

To think, there was a time where someone touching my chest and shoulders like this would have driven me to violence.

"Yes ma'am." I confirm.

"Ok, I am about to head out myself. I am just due for my birth control shot. It's better to get it done the first few days of the window just in case your body metabolizes the medication more quickly than others." Good to know. Not that I would mind seeing her round with my child, but seeing as I've yet to propose the timing isn't exactly what one would like.

 _Seriously? Babies. Nope, not yet._

"Alright love, this might take all afternoon so I'll see you at home." God I love saying that.

We share another deep kiss and I pull her in to smell her hair once more before saying goodbye and I'm out the door.

My lunch meeting isn't exactly business. I decided that having backup and someone on my side when I ask Ray for his daughter's hand would be beneficial to my cause.

Entering the fancy French restaurant, I make my way to the secluded back room where my guest is waiting. This conversation requires privacy away from prying eyes and ears.

"Avery, thank you for joining me." I shake his hand and prepare myself for this conversation.

"Grey. Nice to see you. I have been curious as to what the urgent meeting was about, and why it's not with your dad if its a legal matter." He says withdrawing his hand before resuming his seat.

"Well, my Carrick can't exactly give me the council I'm seeking on this particular matter." I tell him.

"Now you have my interest man. Your sweating bullets." He chuckles.

"I need your help Avery. I love your sister more than anyone or anything in the world. She stormed into my life and flipped everything I thought I knew on it's head. She's everything to me, and even though we have been together for a short time I want to ask her to be my wife." He leans back in his chair and whistles.

"Man, I don't know how I can help. If your wanting me to talk to Ana for you, it's really her decision. I know she loves you and practically lives and breaths for you so I can't see her turning you down. Ray though..." I give him a smirk and realization dawns.

He bursts out laughing and hits his hand on the table. "That's the help you need? Dude, he's going to bust your balls hardcore. Ana is his sun, moon, and stars. More precious than gold, diamonds, and all the money in the world!" He exclaims.

"Which is where you come in. I want to take him to the Marinars game tomorrow and ask his permission. I would like you to be there, possibly have my back and calm him down if necessary." I explain carefully.

"Look, I'll go. And I'll keep him from ripping your balls off and shoving them down your throat. He does know how much you two care for eachother, and has more or less accepted it. Along with the reality that you have sullied his baby girl and will eventually want to marry her. It won't be easy, but he will give in. Eventually." The bastard ends with an evil smirk.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

We order and eat our lunch in comfortable and light-hearted conversation. I tell him about my meeting at Cartier in just a few minutes and all about how many I overheard my phone conversation with Taylor along with the subsequent plans we made.

"That's awesome. I think she's going to be over the moon about that. She fucking loaths shopping. I am surprised that my dear Mia has not spilled the beans to me already. It explains why she's been acting weird though. I'm a little relieved because I thought she was going to break up with me or something." He is really into her. His expression when he spoke about my sister he spoke about my sister leaving him was grave and extremely solemn.

"Man that girl is besotted with you. No worries on that front. She is going to be ecstatic that she goes to talk to you about it now. I swear if I got one more phone call from her complaining that she's having a hard time keeping it from you I was going to pull my hair out." We both share a good laugh at my sisters dismay and keeping a secret from anyone, particularly those close to her.

Lunch is completed and I pay the bill since I invited him to this lunch meeting. He gives me advice that Ana likes princess cut diamonds and that she doesn't wear heavy jewelry because she finds it tacky. A very explains that Anna is a girl with simple tastes and that though she would never tell me, if I pick something too big she will feel awkward and think it's gaudy.

I show him the scetch I did of the ring I have been imagining for her and he thinks it's perfect.

With a new found confidence, I head off to Cartier after we say our goodbyes.

Walking into the prestigious Jewelry store, it's like a lion's den. the moment everyone recognizes me they pounce on me like I am their prey.

 _Like I would ever fall prey to anyone or their bullshit._

The women in this place are fawning all over me and it's disgusting. Taylor stands behind me, attempting not very successfully to hide his laughter.

It doesn't take very long before the area manager locates me and takes me to the back.

"Everyone in here signs an NDA." I tell Taylor before I close the door to the back room.

"Sir" He responds with a nod and heads off to complete the task.

It would be a real shitshow if anyone were to leak that I was here and what exactly I'm here for.

"Mr. Grey, it's a pleasure." The very well dressed and very gay man in front of me shakes my hand before unveiling the selection he has procured with a flourish.

"Likewise." I say returning the gesture and looking over the selection.

I hand him the sketch that I have made and he tells me that the stores designer is waiting to be brought in and would be happy to make the ring exactly to my specifications.

Nodding, he exits the room and brings in another very flamboyant man who gushes over the drawing and asks if he may make a few suggestions. I agree, and we all get down to brass tax.

I show them a picture of Ana and describe her to them along with what she likes, and her preferences. I even tell them how she hates shopping and her taste and jewelry and clothing is as classic as she is. By the end of my spiel they are in love with her and ask that after I proposed they be allowed to meet her to see how she likes the piece.

"I love this design Mr. Grey. I suggest we add an extra prong here, and here for added support and security of the diamond. Would you be open to thethe addition of floating diamonds on the band itself? And possibly a colored gem for the center stone?" The designer asks carefully.

 _I had not thought of that._

"Yes to the prongs for support and diamonds on the band. What color?" I question.

"I'll be right back." He smiles and excitedly hurries from the room, returning 2 minutes later with a fancy locked case. The area maneger looks suprised at him and then smiles and nods his approval.

"Mr. Grey, jewlery is my passion. I scour the globe for the most extraordinary stones for my pieces. I pour my heart and soul into each one and refuse to put one of my gems in a ring that's undeserving. I found this diamond 5 years ago in Saudi Arabia. It was in a collection of a prince, and it took all of my charm to get him to sell it to me. I have been waiting to find the perfect piece to put it in. And I would really like it to be for Ana's ring." He practically begs.

He open the case and reveals a blush pink Dimond that has not even been cut yet. I can tell from first glance that it's exquisite.

"It's perfect Mr. Grey. Not a flaw to be found. I have never seen one like it and was very lucky to have come across this particular stone. Because it is uncut I can make it any size that you desire. We can even create coordinating pieces depending on how big you are wanting the stone for her ring. It is 7 carats total in weight, which it sounds like would be far too large for her dainty hand and her tastes after hearing you describe her." He states matter of factly.

"It is extraordinary, just like her. This is definitely the one." I state almost to myself.

"Perfect." He exclaims joyfully.

We spend the next 3 hours making the perfect ring for her and the pieces to match. I am beyond happy by the time we are finished.

We decided on 3.5 carats in a princess cut with floating diamonds on the band, set in platinum. The ring is is extraordinary, just like Ana. He will be making the ring from scratch personally. He even made a point to state no one else would be allowed to touch his masterpiece, it would be his creation from start to finish.

This masterpiece of his, plus the matching jewlery will cost me a cool 1.2 million.

 _She's worth every penny, and more._

The left over pieces of the gem will be made into princess cut .75 carat studs and a necklace of 2.75 carats of the pink diamonds and 2 carats of clear diamonds. The earrings and necklace will be for her birthday.

The ring will be done by the end of the week and I can't wait to put it on her dainty little finger and show the world who she belongs to.

Calling Ray is stressful. Tomorrow night will be even worse. I work myself up to make the call and hit send before I can change my mind.

"Mr. Steele."

"Christian, what can I do for you? It's odd to hear from you instead of Annie. Is everything okay?" He has a worried tone so I immediately try to put him at ease.

"Yes, I was just calling to see if you wanted to see if you wanted to join Avery and I for that Mariners game I offered a while back. He said you haven't had the opportunity to come and use the box yet. There is a game tomorrow night if you would like to join us. I would like to bend your ear about a few things if you don't mind." God this is fucking stressful.

"Well, I assume its not to ask about moving her in with you since you are already living in sin with my baby girl." Well fuck me.

 _This is not going to plan._

"Uh.." Nothing. I've got nothing

"Relax boy, I'll come to the game. I have a pretty damn good idea about what you want to talk about considering you're calling me asking to talk and hangout, probably to butter me up using baseball. Annie didn't tell me about it so I'm assuming she doesn't know. On top of that you're stuttering hot mess rather than your normal smooth talking self." He drawls out gruffly.

 _Damnit. This is ridiculous, I'm Christian fucking Grey. Master of my universe and the boardroom. I made grown men turn into little sniveling girls on a daily basis._ I can do this.

"Game is at 6. Ill send Charlie Tango, my helicopter, to pick you up at 4." I say trying to regain my composure.

"Alright then." He says and hangs up.

No goodbye, nice talking to you, see you tomorrow, nothing.

 _Is that what people feel like when I do it?_ Fuck!

I head home to the loving arms of my girl.

 _This. Right here, i_ _s where I belong._

We talk about our day and I tell her that I'm overdue on my promise to take Ray to a Mariners game so he, Avery and I are going to go tomorrow night.

"That's nice, he loves his team thats for sure! Don't let him be too hard on you, he was a little miffed about us moving in together so soon and without being married. Something about his baby girl living in sin. I informed him I am a grown woman for Christ's sakes and that people live together long before I getting married all the time. He eventually gave in. But that doesn't mean he won't give you shit about it." She says casually while changing out of her work clothes.

 _Fuck. I can't stop staring at her hot little body. Her creamy legs go on for days._

"Mmhmm. How was the rest of your day?" I question distractedly as I observe the floor show.

"Not bad. I spent hours waiting at Doctor Green's office only to have my appointment rescheduled because she was at a delivery that turned complicated apparently. It's no big deal though because I made the appointment on the first day of my shot window so I have another two weeks before it runs out." I'm barely paying attention as the last of her clothing hits the floor.

She is in nothing but her bra and panty set. It's black lace and has see-through panels above her pussy.

 _Sweet Jesus._

"And then I hit up a bank with a shot gun for fun, got 300k." She is so fucking hot as she stretches and walks across the room to me.

"Sounds good." I reply, I don't want her to know I'm not listening.

"Yeah? I stopped off at a strip joint and spent a couple grand on a hot little number covered in glitter and oil."

"That's great." I follow her across the room with my eyes as she Stan's only inches from me. I can smell her sweet lotion mixed with her own scent that's all Ana.

 _It's fucking intoxicating. Did she say strippers, oil, and glitter in one sentence?_

The fuck...

She plops her ass on my lap straddling me and grinding on my cock.

 _Oh... yes._ "You didn't hear a damn word I said did you?" Got me.

"No not really. I started to right before you put your delectable ass on top of my dick. Something about strippers, oil, and glitter?" I say running my hands from her knee's, up her side stopping to fondle her ass and breasts as I went, before reapeating the path again.

"Hmm that's what I thought." She starts to stand.

 _Wait Nooo!_

I stand with her picking her up by that detectable ass that was just teasing my cock. Which is now painfully hard. And toss her in our bed.

 _Time for some afternoon delight my love._

I strip in record time crawling up the bed to join her, kissing every inch of skin along the way.

I adore her wholeheartedly and completely. I am hers and she is mine.

 **Ray**

I am being picked up by the boy's fancy chopper to go and have my game experience ruined by the rich bastard asking if he can steal my daughter from me.

It's not like he's not a nice kid. And every time I am around him or hear about him from either my kids or other sources, he treats her like she deserves. It's just hard to think that anyone could truly deserve her.

The piolet introduces himself as "Stephan", not Steven, but steph-an. Whatever. It's a nice bird, much more comfortable than the ones I rode in the Marines.

The ride is smooth and we land at Escala in no time. I'm met by Taylor his head security, good guy, and Luke.

"Taylor, Sawyer" I trip Luke as we are walking in, Taylor and I have a good laugh over it. I have known that boy so long he's like one of my own.

"Damnit Ray, this is my job you know." He whines.

"Please, you get paid the big bucks to hang out with your best friend all day and keep her from harm." I wave him off.

"You simplify the shit out of everything Ray. Admit it, your glad I'm here to watch over her." True, but I like to tease him. I love that kid.

"As long as you don't fuck it up. I like you boy, but I'll break your leg if she gets hurt on your watch." I say as we enter the apartment and I hear Ana before I see her.

"Daddy!" She runs and jumps into my arms like always.

"Hey babygirl." I squeeze her and inhale my little smell. She always smells like flowers. No matter how dirty or sweaty she got playing outside, shooting guns, or working out the girl always smells like flowers. When she was little it brightened my day, it still does even though she isn't so little now.

I glare at Christian who comes striding in the room behind her like he owns the fucking world. Well, I guess he does own a good piece of it. The bastard smiles at her like she's the only girl in the world, the only person in the room, and the only thing that matters. It's exactly what a father wants. But damnit, I don't want to let her go. No one deserves my Annie. But as far as men go, I can't ask for much better than a billionaire who worships the ground she walks on, respects her, wants to give her the world, and accepts her for who she is.

"Mr. Steele." He nods and shakes my hand.

"Grey" I reply shortly.

"Daddy, don't be a grumbly bear all night." That name. She came up with so many nicknames for my grumpy face when she was a kid. Mostly it was grumbly bear and grumpopotomis. It always made me smile, which was of course her intention.

"I'll be good pumpkin, I swear." I kiss her on the head and release her.

She goes over to him and he opens his arms to her, which she walks into, and he lovingly wraps her up and kisses her forehead nose then lips.

Gross.

"Alright, let's get moving boys." Avery comes out from around the corner and pats me on the shoulder. I slap him on the back and walk towards the door.

"Hey son, how's that sweet girl of yours?" He brought Mia Grey down a week ago and I swear I didn't stop smiling the entire time she was there.

"Mia, she's perfect as always." I bet.

"She's a good one, don't fuck it up son." I warn him. I really like her.

"Remember what I said Avery." Christian addresses Avery in a warning tone.

"I got it man, I swear." Avery tells him with his hands up in a surrender stance.

What the fuck? It has to be about Mia.

"Gave him the sister speech did ya? Did he give you one too?"

"Mia has been the light of my life since the day she was born. My first word was her name. I held her when she cried, I fed her when she was hungry, I made her happy when she was sad, and I protected her when she needed it. My mother complained when she was a baby that I acted like she was mine and not just her brother. But she was, still is. She saw her knight in shining armor when everyone else saw a broken kids. Mia never see's the negative in people. She brought me out of a dark place, I can never repay her for that. So yeah, I gave him the sister speech." Well shit. I can't even tease him about that.

"We had a good talk over it, and we came to an understanding." Avery chimes in.

We all pile into the SUV and Ana waves us off.

"You have it on you?" I ask Christian.

"Sir?" He questions. Jesus, does he plan to drag this out all night?

"The ring man!" Avery snickers and Christian gets it.

"It's not done yet. I designed it and am having it custom made by a designer at Cartier." I expected nothing less.

"How much did that set you back?" I ask, kind of not wanting to know.

"Enough." He smiled and showed me a sketch he and the jeweler made.

"Impressive. Is that a pink diamond?" Those things come in pink?

"The color is specifically "Rose", I thought it was appropriate. The diamond was originally owed by a prince in Saudi Arabia, and was 7 carats uncut. I had a set of matching earrings and a necklace made with it as well."

"You don't do anything small do you boy?"

"No sir. I work damn hard to be able to do things like this for the people I love. I only plan on buying one engagement ring, so I want it just as perfect as the girl I'm giving it to. Or as close as it can get." He mutter the last part, like I wasn't meant to hear. But I did.

"Let's get this out of the way before the game so I don't have to listen to your spiel during the game."

He nods and swallows, hard. Good he should be worried. This shit's serious.

"I know from both Avery and Ana that you know what she went through. You know that they ruined adolescence for her and you know it shaped the person she is today. I'm not sayin I want to change my daughter but I didn't want her personality shaped by some piece of shit who doesn't deserve to live. To make things worse her fucking mother, or lack there of, protected the bastards. They run some big company out there and got away with it. Granted I got the little friends of that fucker, and they won't ever be found, but Morton and his son got a slap on the wrist compared to what I wanted to have done to them. Now, that girl adores you, she chose you to be in her life and that doesn't happen too often. All I want is someone to love her and treat her the way she deserves for the rest of her life, that's it. No fuck ups. Case closed. You promise to that, I'll let you marry her. Fuck it up, I'll kill you. No amount of body guards or your money or your fortress in the sky can save you. Got it?" He looks stunned, but nods and smirks.

"I'll be everything and more, it would kill me to hurt her. I would give away the company and all the money if she wished it. Without her, it's all worthless anyways." There it is. I wanted to know if she was above the money.

Damn. Now I really can't hate him.

 **Christian**

I got Ray's permission and all it took was the ride to SafeCo and a scary speech that had me sweating bullets and guarding my balls. That man looked like he was going to deck me at any second I swear it. But in the end I got what I needed and something more.

Ray didn't realize it but he gave me answers to a few questions I had concerning Ana's past that she didn't go into detail on, which me and my security have been searching for. I had question's about whether or not the fucker's were punished.

And I got my answer.

I shoot off an email to Welch to let him know I need everything he can get on Stephan, Josh, and Carla Morton. The other who boys that were part of the attack have apparently been handled by Ray, god knows what he did.

He comes back within minutes giving me the information I needed.

Stephan Morton owns "Morton Oil and Gas", his son Josh is the COO, and Carla is a secretary of sorts. Really it looks like she plans events and shops all day.

The best part about the report though, Morton's company is ripe for the picking. The father has given the majority of the responsibilities to his son, who obviously doesn't know what the fuck he is doing and is running the company sideways.

I call up Ros and let her know I want to buy up as many of the company's shares as possible. Over 52% are available through 2nd and 3rd party investors who don't really have a stake in the company itself. They fucked up royally letting that much go, idiots.

The son, Josh, has been embezzling from investors. His dad, Stephan, seems to be a part of it. How these fuckers aren't in prison yet is beyond me. Embezzlement carries a stiff jail sentence.

From the looks of it, both men have pissed off or screwed over all of their would be allies and support systems. When I carry out my plans they will have no one to turn to, no money to support them, and no aid to be found. The will be penniless and in prison.

There is nothing to connect Carla to this but being poor will be her idea of the worst fate possible.

I tell Ros that we need to use one of our sister companies so that it's not immediatly evident "who" exactly is heading the hostile takeover until it's too late and out of control. Just in case they know of the connection between Ana and I.

I'm going to buy it, sell off the pieces bit by bit, and run those fuckers into the ground before they even know what hit them.

Everything will be all said and done before I grace there doorway.

Ray simply wanted his daughter and didnt have the legal rights to stand on to punish the fuckers, so he must have agreed to take her without strings in lieu of pushing for criminal charges.

No such issues are blocking my path. So I am free to destroy them.

And I will. Harshly, brutally, and without mercy. No one hurts my baby, past, present or future.


	25. A Dress Fit for a Princess

**Mia**

I have all the information I need to get dresses for the military brides. Five of the top wedding gown designers, who are based in or have shops in New york, have agreed to meet with me and sell their stock of dresses from last season at a severely reduced price. I'm over the moon excited!

Now I need to procure someone to make Ana's dress. Thats a tough one. I don't just want anyone, I want someone who can share Ana's vision and fulfill her dream perfectly.

Christian has given me the full use of his GEH jet to fly to new York and back. No commercial flights for this girl!

"What are you up to my dear?" Grandma Trevelann comes into the study and peers over my shoulder.

"I'm organizing my trip to new york. I have meetings with 7 of the most exclusive wedding gown designers to look at and purchase last seasons gowns at a reduced price for our military bride project." I explain the huge mess of papers scattered on the desk.

"Ah yes, "operation dress the bride". The ladies on rhe fundraising committee are very excited and hard at work planning the event. Clever name for it to boot." I love my granny T.

"Ana came up with the name. Mom and I loved it from the start!"

"Yes I know, she's a keeper that one." Granmda says lovingly. Grandma adores all of her grandchildren, but we have always had a special relationship and she has expressed often enough how she wished she had more daughters and grand daughters.

"Can you keep a secret?" She nods.

"Who's telling secrets in here?" Mom comes in, whispering conspiratorially.

"I got Ana to open up about the kind of dress she would only dream of for her future wedding day. Actually, she had a dream a few weeks ago after her and Christian had the most beautiful conversation. In the dream she envisioned the most spectacular dress. The problem is, it doesn't exhist." I tell them sadly. I have spent god knows how many hours scouring every place I could think of and nothing comes close.

"What did it look like dear?" Granny asks.

"Actually, I secretly recorded her description. God she had this far off look on her eyes when she talked about it and the wedding in the dream. She also told me about her wretched mother. The conniving, moronic, stupid bitch. Ana grew up with Marines and never got that loving mother daughter relationship you and I have mom. She's never even pictured her wedding, never dreamed she would find someone special to live her life with! She's such a beautiful person and what she's done for Christian... God I want her to have everything she wants in life!" I explain. Ana's upbringing breaks my heart. I know Ray was aamazing, but, sometimes a girl just needs her mom ya know?

"Can we hear it?" Granny asks.

I play them the recording and the three of us are in tears, holding onto one another like someone just died.

"That is just... just... God we have to get that dress made!" My mother cries. She's so emotional and protective when it comes to her children. She would give us anything just for a smile and never requires anything in return. That's just how deeply she loves.

"Play it again Mia" Granny T asks. She grabs her bag and pulls out a scetch pad and one of her special pencils.

Grandma Trevelann came from old money. Her parents were very proper and believed young women should be accomplished, poised, refined and well rounded. Granny has a mouth like a sailor, is super clumsy, and refined is not in her dictionary. But she is an amazing artist. Every Grey has a ton of her artwork displayed in our homes. No one EVER buys artwork from anyone or anywhere, nothing measures up to her work. People from all over Seattle covet her work, and she just does it for fun or donates to charity for fundraising purposes. She's missing out on a fortune, bless her kind heart!

I play the recording again while Granny draws with precise and clean lines. Like a women half her age, she never falters and produces perfect strokes. Every few sentences she asks me to press pause while she works, then nods for me to play it again. We make it through without bawling this time, only sniffles.

By the end Granny is happy with her work and shows mom and I.

We are all in tears again. It's breathtaking and more beautiful than what we pictured in our minds when listening to Ana's vicid description. The drawing looks lifelike. She even drew Ana in the dress. If you didnt know better, you would think it was a black and white picture.

"Oh mother!" My mom wails and hugs her tightly.

"Too tight now Gracie!" Grandma chuckles.

"Mom, you have always been talented. But this... it's the best work you have ever done!" Mom praises.

"Aww shucks Gracie, I just brought Ana's vision to life is all. Now, when are you headed to New York darling? I'm going to make a phone call and I'll need time to pack a bag. I have the perfect designer for this dress. We are going to get this done sweet girl! You did good getting the information, now let your grandma help with the execution hmm?" She pats my cheek and stands to exit the study.

"Your going too? Wait, whose the designer mother?" That was my question too.

"Sarah Burton. I grew up with her Mama, that sweet girl would do anything for a friend of the family. And making the dress for the bride of "The Christian Grey" ain't nothin to sneeze at!" She air quotes Christian's media nick name. God we had so much fun with that when the media began calling him that. Still do in fact!

"Sarah Burton? Like THE Sarah Burton, the one who designed and made the Duchess of Cambridge's dress? That Sarah Burton?" No fricking way!

"The one and only. She's in New York for some big event this week." Holy frigging hell! She's perfect and a visionary! She could definitely do Ana's dream gown justice!

"Hot damn! Let's go Granny!" I yell.

"Mia!" My scolds my language.

"Sorry mom, but Sarah Burton? Come on!"

"Well I'm coming to. I'm not missing out on being a part of this. The hospital can do without me for a while!" OooHh a Trevelann-Grey girl road trip, hell to the yes!

 **Grace**

We are all packed up and ready to go. I informed the Hospital about my use of vacation days. They were flabbergasted as I never use them. Oh well. They will have to get used to it seeing as my son will be getting married and I'm sure grandbabies will follow.

Oh how I yearn for that new baby smell and pitter patter of little feet again. I was sure Elliot would have produced an oops by now but we have been lucky so far.

Though I wouldn't mind if he had one with Kate. She's lovely and tenacious. That girl is just what my oldest son needs!

All our bags are on Christians jet and we are just waiting on my mother. To get her carry on out of the car, she is fussing with her security about wanting to carry some large dress bag herself. Heaven help us she will fall down those steep plan steps if she carries that! What the heck is in that bag?

Mother finally makes it into the plane and I have got to know.

"Mother whats in the bag?" I'm very curious.

"Take a look Gracie." She settles into her seat while Mia and I open the large bag.

We both gasp opening it and I know exactly what she wants to do. Ana will be so touched by this. The gesture mom is making is nothing short of loving.

"Oh mom..." Mia sniffles next to me.

"I always dreamt of my daughter or grand daughter wearing my dress or having it remade for their wedding. Now don't feel bad Gracie, but I know you had wanted something widely different for yours and Mia I know lace isn't your thing and the dress would never suit a dress like yoi dream of. But Ana's, the lace will be perfect and this dress has plenty to work with."

"Oh Granny its perfect! This is just perfect. I'm sorry it couldn't be for one of us, but Ana will love it more and it will do her more justice than I ever could." Mia embraces her grandmother and they both have to wipe a few tears away.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We will be having tea with Sarah and her mother Lucy tomorrow afternoon. After we chat we will get down to brass tax. She is over the moon and very honored to be making the gown. The only thing she asked for is to be able to showcase a picture of Ana in the dress on the website after the press release goes out. I'm sure she and Christian will agree, making her dress is a big deal. Once they get engaged and the word is out she's going to be approached by every tom dick and harry out there!" Mom says with her hands waving in the air.

Mia

Landing was a shit show due to turbulence, but we all make it through in one piece. We are able to get to Christian's apartment and enjoy a nice dinner made by his New York housekeeper.

As it is so late; Mom, Granny T, and I wash up and head off to bed. The excitement of meeting with Sarah Burton and the other designers here in New York is filling the air.

The next morning, we enjoy a quick breakfast together before hitting the pavement so to speak. We are meeting with the Burton's to get Ana's dress designed this afternoon, but we have several other designers to visit beforehand.

Our first stop is Vera Wang Bridal. Her right hand gal is the one who meets with us and gives us a tour of the shop before showing us a large room where all the dresses for selection are located.

"We have over 100 gowns here for you today to choose from in various sizes, they are all 50% off at this time. Each set of 10 dresses that you purchase we will take 15% off of that group. And this selection over here" she points to a set of a dozen or so dresses.

"Are from our colors collection from the last few seasons, we have pulled everything with a "red, white, and blue" theme for you guys as a gift to thank our members of the armed forces and their spouses." She finishes proudly.

"That's amazing, thank you so much!" I'm in awe. We are going to be able to provide a lot more than I thought! Christian donated a million dollars for me, mom, and Granny T to purchases dresses for "operation dress the bride".

"Enjoy, please let me or one of the two attendants we have assigned to you for today if you need anything at all."

We thank her and begin looking through the mountain of dresses. After looking at each one, we select 60 out of the 100. Some of them were a little too couture, and things I wouldn't even wear. In total, we spend about an hour choosing and spend $20,000 on the 75 dresses including the ones that were donated.

The rest of the morning is spent at Marchesa, Pronovias, and Peter Langner's boutique. We purchase another 240 dresses between the designers, each one donated anywhere from 10-15 gowns each. We have ended up with 352 dresses. Not bad for one morning's worth of work!

 **Grace**

We walk into Alexander McQueen on Madison Square. The front desk clerk greets us kindly and shows us back to a sitting room where Sarah and Lucy Burton are sitting.

"Hi ladies, welcome! Please sit and have some tea, we can catch up and see what we can do about this special project you have in mind." Sarah Burton states.

Lucy gets up and hugs mom, "How are you old woman? Lookin a little Grey huh? Get it, GREY" She chuckles.

"Well I'm not pushin up daisies yet! Nice to see you again Sarah." Mom exclaims and hugs her childhood friend and daughter.

"You too Mrs. Trevelyan." Sarah hugs her back.

"It's wonderful to meet both of you. I'm very excited to hear all about the two projects you have in mind. Frannie told mom that you are organizing a dress donation drive for military brides, which I am extremely excited about because my father is a Ranger in the Air force. I have a TON of things pulled for you guys! The second thing she was a little vague about, she said its a specific design for a special person?" Here we go.

 **Mia**

I am a little nervous about this next part, but Christian said I had too. When Granny T said she was vague on who the dress was for other than it was for a Grey, I totally did a face palm.

"First, I have to unfortunately ask you to sign this for me. My brother said I HAD too." I slide the NDA across to Sarah.

She chuckles and immediately signs then slides it back over.

"Don't worry about it Mia, I sign these all the time. And it's nothing compared to what I had to go through for certain clients." Whew, that's a relief.

"Oh good I was nervous! Well, the dress is for Anastasia Steele. It's important she doesn't find out because he hasn't proposed yet, he will be soon though. It's a long story about why we are going this route and why it's so important. It might be easier just to show you a few things." Mom turns on the recording and then we show her the sketch Granny T made.

"Wow. This…. This is amazing. I can see why your so excited and motivated to do this for her, she sounds absolutely spectacular. And Frannie, this drawing! Can I hire you?" We all giggle.

"I can definitely do this for you! In fact, I will be making this my top priority. This dress is going to be intricate, the detail is elaborate, the changing of fabrics is going to take hand stitching on the lace. And for the bling on the skirt, are we talking crystal's or diamonds? Honestly, crystal's don't catch the light like diamonds do." Sarah explains.

"One more thing." Granny T states holding up one finger, and exiting the room to grab the dress she brought with her.

"I want the lace from this dress for her veil and wherever else on the dress it needs to be, for her something old." Sarah's and Lucy's eyes water, and Sarah has to clear her throat before speaking.

"Of course, that's a beautiful thing to do Frannie. I can incorporate it seamlessly and it saves the leg work of having to find lace that fits the description. I can't believe your wedding gown matches what she dreamt about so well, its really amazing."

Sarah takes the drawing that Granny T made and puts it into a fancy looking scanner. After a few seconds the picture pops up on her screen. We watch in amazement as she transforms the uploaded picture into a real life and in color digital image that can be rotated and manipulated.

"Can you play the recording again?" Sarah asks.

We play it again and again over the next hour. Sarah has a real talent and creates the most vivid and spectacular dress I have ever laid eyes on. When she is finished, everyone has tears in there eyes looking at the gorgeous masterpiece we all created together.

It's decided that since the Grey women will be recreating the wedding of Ana's dream's, Sarah will use real diamonds rather than crystals so that the stones pick up the light of the lanterns perfectly. We work through all of the little changes for the dress, the sizing, when the estimated completion will be and finally the cost.

Holy shitballs batman!

The dress will cost a whopping $550,000! It's more expensive, not to mention more elaborate, than the Duchess of Cambridge's dress she wore at the royal wedding. Though Sarah won't/can't give details, I know about the dress from online articles.

"This dress will be my biggest project to date and I am really excited! Since I will be working solely on this project alone and because we already have the lace needed, I will have it done in 3 weeks. So it will be able to be able to be revealed when the dresses for the charity event arrive in Seattle. Would you guys mind if I delivered it personally? Ana sounds like an amazing person, who has lived through some tough circumstances. Just from visiting with you guys and listening to the recording, I feel personally invested. I would love to see the look on her face and the reaction. In addition, I would like to do an initial fitting to make sure it fits and flows as desired." Sarah explains.

"Of course! We would love to have you. The plan is to bring all the dresses to sort at Escala, Christian and Ana's penthouse, and surprise her with the dress. He will have proposed by then and a date picked out." This has turned out better than expected and I can hardly wait or contain my excitement.

"One more thing. Designing the dress of the future Mrs. "The" Christian Grey is a big deal and I really appreciate the honor. It will be just as lucrative as designing the dress for the royal wedding. That in addition to the efforts you all have made on helping military brides, I want to give you the 150 dresses I pulled for you guys to look it." Omg!

"Wow, Sarah are you sure? That's quite the gift!" "Sarah, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this will mean to everyone!" Granny T and mom exclaim almost at the same time talking over each other.

"You're a true gem Sarah, thank you so much for everything! We would be honored to have you in Seattle for the big reveal and can't wait to see it!"

Everyone hugs goodbye and promises to meet for lunch before we head back to Seattle the day after tomorrow.

This has turned out better than I could have imagined and I just can't wait to see not only how it turns out in real life, but Ana's reaction. We both thought the dress didn't exists, so she would never imagine that I could have procured it.

Sometimes our dreams and imaginations can create things so extraordinary that reality can never measure up. But this time, for Ana, her dreams will become a reality for once.

Well, I guess twice if you count finding my brother.


	26. Diamonds and Dresses

**Christian**

Mia comes back from new york today. I told Ana that I had promised Mia that I would pick her up from the airport and do a brother sister lunch date.

But truthfully, I simply want to hear all about the dress.

I know that grandma Trevelann made a drawing from the recording Mia made, and I want to see it.

All my mother could talk about when I called her yesterday was how spectacular the sketch was and when it got uploaded to the designers computer it was simply magical. But, she was VERY vague on the details.

 _At a whopping half a million, it damn well better be._

At least Ana will be happy, and that's all that matters.

The jet stops on the runway and the stairs are let down within a few minutes. Mia comes bounding off of the plane practically skipping, followed shortly by my mother and grandmother.

I greet each one of them in my typical side hug and a kiss on the cheek before escorting them to the waiting car.

Once we are all buckled in and Taylor begins drives us to lunch I start the Inquisition.

"All right, who is going to spill the details. I have heard each and every one of you talk about how amazing this designer was, and how perfectly she created Ana's dream dress."

"Oh no you don't young man." Grandma Trevelann states. "Not one of us is going to spill the beans on that dress. I know you forked out a pretty penny for it, but you will have to wait to see it when that beautiful girl comes down the aisle just like every other future groom." Son of a bitch, I'm a grown man and still getting schooled by my grandmother 2 speaks to me like a child.

"Fuck." I curse under my breath.

"Christian Trevelann Grey!" my mother scolds me.

"That's so traditional. No one does that anymore." I tried to convince them, but they all burst out laughing and wave their hands and it go away type motion.

"Look, Christian the dress will be ready in a little less than three weeks as the designer has already began work on it and promises that it will be her only project and main priority until it's finished. She wants to have it ready to go in time for it to arrive when the other dresses that are being donated come to be sorted before the charity event." Mia tries to placate me.

Fine, that Designer had to call me for billing so I have her number. I'm the one commissioning this dress, if I want to know all about it she will damn well tell me.

"Oh, and Christian?" Grace asks.

"Mother."

"Don't even think about calling and harassing the poor girl making that dress. I have already given her marching orders to refuse to provide any details. I know you think you want to know, but in reality I promise you don't. The moment your bride walks down that aisle in her dress, you want it to be the first time you have seen it. You can ask any man who has ever been married. Their favorite part of the wedding was seeing their bride-to-be walk down that aisle in her dress. Don't take the magic away son." Grace says pats my face lovingly.

 _Well, there's just no fucking arguing with that._

There's just no arguing with Grace Trevelann Grey.

After lunch, the three of them come back to my apartment and take over my entire living room and part of the fucking kitchen. Before long, Kate arrives with Elliot in tow and Avery shows up not long after with beers and manly junk food.

He claims Mia told him the girls were meeting about planning for the fundraiser and picking a date to have the unveiling of dresses. He also noted she asked him to order some "frufru" snacks and he wasn't eating that shit. His words, not mine.

The guys set up camp in the media room and watch the Mariners while the girls do there thing. Even with the door shut we can hear them over the game.

 _When did this become my life? Women taking over my home, having meetings and filling my kitchen with girly food and drinks while I entertain guys in the media room._

I don't know. But its not half bad. I like getting closer to my brother, and Avery is pretty cool. He's a laid back guy with a dry sense of humor like me.

"So Grey, you got the ring or a plan yet?" Avery asks.

"What ring, plan for what?" Elliot questions.

Oh mother fucking shit. I haven't told Elliot yet, he is definitely getting butt hurt over this one.

"I have decided to ask Ana to marry me. I've already had the appointment for the ring to be made and got the call this morning it was ready to be picked up. I'm still working out my plan, just waiting on one more phone call to solidify the location. I'm actually going to be informing all of the family about it soon because I know how much Anna cares about family and would want everyone to be there." Yup he is sulking like someone killed his puppy.

"Dude I'm your brother and you didn't tell me shit about this, but this guy gets to know all about it." He tries to play it off jokingly, but I can tell he's hurt.

 _Fuck me._

"Man, Avery knows because I needed help with their dad to get him on my side and not murder me or chop my balls off." Avery start choking on the chips he just stuffed into his face, because he is laughing so hard.

"It's true man, "The Christian Grey was practically shiting himself preparing to meet with Ray. Then he was shaking and sweating like a bitch being trapped in the car with him trying to get him to agree to give his permission for Anna's hand. Funniest shit I've ever seen." Avery stammers out while laughing his ass off.

So I nut punch him and he falls to the floor laughing and calling me a dick.

Elliot and I are in tears, laughing hard enough my sides are killing me.

Once he regains his strength, Avery pops up and comes after both of us somehow managing to catch both of us in the nuts.

Elliot gets him again on the way down and all of us are on the ground moaning and laughing as the door opens revealing all of the girls wearing stunned expressions.

Everyone except for Grandma T that is. "Fucking children..." She mumbles under her breath chuckling.

"Mother!" Grace scolds her.

"What!?!? I'm a grown woman for god's sake!"

"What is going on in here?" My sweet girl asks.

"He started it!" I tell Ana, pointing to Avery.

"I did not, he nut punched me first Anakins!" "Sure did" Elliot and Avery sell me out like the little bitches they are.

"Shouldn't have been talking so much shit." I shrug.

"All right children, dinner is ready so come eat. If you can walk that is. Oh, and don't think I'm making an ice pack for your balls Christian Grey." Ana says sweetly and struts out, not even asking if I need help up.

The three of us get up and continue pushing and punching each other all the way into the kitchen.

Looking up at the girls, they are giving us warning stares which make us laugh even harder.

 **Ana**

We ended up having an impromptu meeting for "operation dress the bride" tonight.

I desperately wanted to hear all about Mia's dress gathering mission. I wasn't really disappointed about missing the shopping part of this fundraiser.

Simply helping bring joy to others and helping those is need is what I like the most.

 _Shopping is fucking boring and tedious._

Mia is in her element with all of that, I'll keep my hands out of that pie.

We hear shouting and cursing followed by several large crashes coming from Christians media room.

"What on earth?" Grace exclaims and goes off to investigate. The rest of us follow out of curiosity.

Opening the door we see it.

The guys are wrestling and nut punching eachother. Causing them all to end up writhing in pain but also laughing.

Its always nice to see Christian laughing and playing around. He's so serious around his family.

 _I like playful Christian. Especially in the bedroom!_

Definitely there.

Granny T calls them fucking children before turning and walking out. That plus when Grace not only scolded the boys, but Frannie too for cursing is hilarious and i end up snorting from trying to hold back my laughter.

"This is all because of you sweet girl." Grace tells me.

"You really are a godsend Ana." Frannie adds.

"Nothing we could ever do or give you could ever repay you for what you have done for him, and given us." Mia hugs me and wipes a tear away.

"But I didn't do anything, I don't understand." I look at the three of them and Kate. She's just as confused as me.

"He never used to be like this Ana. He's always so serious. To see him joking, playing, roughhousing, bonding with guys not on his security team. It's everything to us. You did that." Mia explains while pointing to the love of my life writhing on the floor.

 _So, I turned the successful and serious businessman into a teenage boy?_

I guess when you didnt get to see your brother, son, or grandson at like a normal teen/guy it would be astonishing to finally get to see that side.

"I don't think I did much. He's like that alot when we are alone." I say, uncomfortable with their praise.

"Yes dear, but he wasn't before." Grace hugs me then wipes a tear from her eyes.

We inform the guys, or rather _the fucking children_ as Frannie says, dinner is ready. I tell my manchild I'm not getting ice for his balls and walk out with the others.

 **Christian**

Today is the day. My suprise for Ana is all set. I have a whole day and romantic evening planned. And, most importantly, I picked up the ring.

 _It's burning a fucking hole in my goddamn pocket._

I tell both of our families when and where to be tonight. Everyone knows I plan on proposing at this point.

Mia overheard the phone call, I had to tell mom because of the Mia thing, Grandmother got pulled in by grace and Mia, Granny also told my grandfather of course, Grace told carrick because they share everything, I had to ask rays permission, I told Avery so he could help with Ray, Avery spilled the beans to Elliot who in turn told Kate.

They all can't wait, except for Ray, but he will be coming anyway to supsupport his "baby girl" as he puts it.

 _Like calling her that, or any other name you would call a little girl, is going to keep me from fucking her. Dream on man._

I swear thats why he does it. But I get it I guess, your kid will always be little in your eyes. Grace says it to me and my siblings enough.

"Good morning sweet girl." I wake Ana up with kisses all over her delectable body.

 _Yes, the one that was thoroughly explored last night._

"Hmmm good morning love." I can't get enough of all the pet names she uses. It does things to me.

"I have plans for us today. We need to get moving soon." I tell her while rubbing her clit then sucking in her sweet perfect little nipples into my mouth.

"Oh my god Christian." She moans.

I sink two fingers into her, pumping in and out with slow deep strokes., while my mouth travels south.

"Hmm how soon." She says breathlessly.

"We have time. Come for my baby." I say before I use my tongue to stroke the length of her pussy, then I swirl it around her clit several times. When she's right on the edge I take her clit into my mouth and suck, hard.

She cries out my name and something unintelligible. French maybe?

"God Christian..." She criescries out as I slam into her.

"No baby, not God, just me." I shoot her my panty melting smirk and start a rhythm I know she's come to really like.

I wrap one of her legs around my waist, the other rests in the crook of my arm.

I coordinate the strokes to cover every inch of that tight pussy. Long slow stroke in, circle my hips coming out, slam into her hitting the g-spot and repeat.

She's gripping the sheets and crying out my name in under 2 minutes.

 _Damn I'm good._

And we fit together perfectly, like a glove.

I lean back bringing her with me so she's sitting partially up, straddling me, while I support her back. She's riding me and I'm thrusting my hips each time she comes down on me, giving her momentum.

I absolutely fucking LOVE to watch her like this. It's an absolute favorite of mine.

Ana is always stunning, but like this, she could turn a gay man straight and a saint into a sinner.

Her head is back while her hair falls back behind her. She's got her back arched, which propels her breasts forward. Each time our hips meet they bounce gloriously on my chest. Her legs are spread wide, and her body is completely open and on display to me.

 _God damn I am one lucky motherfucker._

This is, hands down, my favorite.

I could literally watch her like this all fucking day, everyday, and never tire of it.

"It's so deep this way Christian." She moans in her ecstacy.

 _Her sweet mouth saying those dirty words while riding my cock gets me every time._

"God I love you. Your so fucking tight Ana, come with me baby." I grab her tighter around her back with one arm, grasping her hair as I do. I hold her hip tightly with the other. Our combind effort is fast and hard, she's digging her nails into my biceps and I fucking love it.

I pound into her like a starving man. All you can hear is labored breathing and the mezmorizing sound of slapping skin on skin. It's raw and dirty and perfect.

"Fuck, Ahhh, Ch-Christian!" She yells and I moan as we ride out our exquisite orgasm together.

I fall back and bring her with me to lie on my chest. I gently push the hair put of her face and stroke her naked back.

 _So perfect._

"Hi there." She peers up at me with a giggle.

I can't help the biggest shit eating grin that breaks out on my face.

Nothing will ever compare to her, this, or us.

 **Ana**

After our earth shattering orgasms we finally get up and shower. I have no clue what we are doing todaytoday, but Christian has laid out my clothes and packed others for later.

 _Interesting._

All I know is we will be gone all day and have plans well into the evening.

I am beyond excited, and super curious.

Christian laid out my jeand, his favorite ones, my chucks, a fitted t-shirt, and a cashmere pullover.

 _Ok so first activity is casual._

"Ready baby?" He says lowly in my ear while nuzzling my neck.

"Hmmhmm, but keep doing that and we will end up back where we started Grey.

"Alright then." He suddenly lets go and steps away leaving me feeling bereft. Until...

smack*

He brings his hand down swiftly, smacking my backside.

 _Oh my... Why was that so hot?_

"Let's get a move on my love!" He laughs and bolts from the room.

 _Why that little..._

"Christian Trevelann Grey!" I squeal amd run after him.

I run following the direction he just went only to collide with him and get swooped up into his strong arms.

"Hi baby, miss me?" He smirks and kisses me long and deep, leaving me breathless.

"Always my love, always."

We head down to the garage and get into the R8, security in tow. The drive is longer than normal as we leave the city. I simply enjoy the scenary and the feel of Christian's hand in mine. We sit in comfortable silence and just listen to the radio. Every so often I'll catch Christian stealing glances my way and flashing me that megawatt smile of his. Since I'm not driving, I get to stare at him unashamedly.

About half an hour later we pull into the marina and park near a gated section. Christian comes around the car to open my door and we walk hand and hand down the docks after he unlocks the gate.

 _We are going sailing!_

I'm very excited to finally get a chance to be on the boat with him. We have been busy and today is really the first day the weather has been just wright for a day out on the water, according to Christian.

I have heard about this boat more times than I can count. He is extremely proud of it, as it is built from his own designs at one of his shipyards. It is made out of recycled materials and is ecologically sustainable. which is something that is very important the Christian.

He helps me up onto the ramp and swings me down onto the deck of the boat. This thing is gigantic, more like a yacht than a boat! Its absolutely stunning! Its all dark wood and white paint. There are lounge seats built into the deck with teal cushions.

Christian introduces me and speaks with a man named Mac. He's very laid back and has an Aussie surfer vibe to him. Mac is probably the same age as Ray, but still very handsome and distinguished looking. Together, they get the boat ready quickly. Then we're off!

 **Christian**

Ana looks absolutely breathtaking out on the water. The Sun is giving a soft glow to her skin and causing her hair to shimmer in it's bright rays. A soft breeze flows through her hair making it dance in the wind.

"Come here baby." I call her over to the captain's chair.

"Why don't you take the wheel?" I tell her now that we are in the open water.

I instruct her what to do, and try to ease her discomfort in undertaking the task.

"Christian I don't know how to drive a boat, I'll wreck it or something!" She tries to back away.

"There's not much to crash into in Open Water my love." I chuckle.

She smacks my arm lightly as I pull her into my lap and place her hands at 10 and 2 on the Wheel.

"Oh Christian, this is amazing!" Ana proclaims.

 _She's amazing._

It didn't take her long to get the hang of it. Now I get to set back and just stare at my girl well thinking about the plans to come later in the day.

 **Ana**

Christian is stretched out on his back, lying on a checkered picnic blanket looking like a model from a high fashion magazine.

 _Or a greek god. You know, like the Adonis he is._

He's got on grey chinos, his chucks, and a black cable knit pullover along with his aviators. He is sporting his trademark floppy just fucked hair. Laying with his hands behind his head, Christian's sweater is raised. That coupled with his low slung chinos resting on his hips, he's showing off the sexy ass "V" that always makes my stomach clinch and painties get wet.

God I could sit and stare at this man all day.

 _Not ALL day, at some point attacking him and riding that thick cock is necessary. Yes, that's good. Staring and fucking, fucking and staring. All. Damn. Day._

It should be illegal to be that god damn hot. And he doesn't even try. It's infuriating.

Seriously though. He gets out of bed this morning, threw on what was on top in his drawers, ran his fingers through his hair, brushed his teeth, and done. That's fucking it. And the man looks like the male version of Helen of troy. Bitches would start wars over him.

 _They can try, he belongs to me._

True, but still.

Chriatian wanted to stop at this little deserted island, so we anchored the boat and set up a picnic on the beach.

We ate gails fancy ass version of a picnic. Including strawberries with dipping sauce, a gourmet penne pasta, bottle of chilled wine, grilled chicken and bell pepper skewers, and mini chocolate cakes.

"Gail is a master at packing picnics. Seriously, it could be a professional venture of hers. A picnicteer." I giggle.

"God I love that sound."

"What?" He is giving me a weird look.

"I just love you, and your giggle, and your mouth, just everything about you really. I was sitting her just staring at you think about how much of a lucky bastard I am to have you. You look stunning lying here in the sunlight on the beach." So sweet, this man I love.

"Great minds think alike beacause I was staring at and thinking of you too." I admit.

Sunglasses are good like that, no one can see you blatantly eye fucking you.

 _Mental note, check bitches who are wearing shades facing Christian._

"Oh? And what were you thinking?" He questions while rolling over to me and running those long skilled fingers through my hair and across my face.

"About how unfairly fucking hot you are, your sex appeal is a weapon, if I or any woman for that matter stare too long our panties melt, your just fucked hair is hot and adorable at the same time, the sexy and fuck "V" donning your hips makes my stomach clinch everytime I see it, your body is a goddamn masterpiece for christ sakes, and all that's not including your beautiful face and hypnotic eyes. It's truly unfair." I faux pout.

"Your no different baby. And besides, its just looks." He shrugs, I scoff at that entire statement.

"Oh no, and that's not all. Your also funny, a bonified genius, generous, loving, a family man, charitable, kind, thoughtful, and not to mention a fucking billionaire and sex god." I say as I push him flat on his back and begin kissing him all over his face and neck.

"You have a very high opinion of me Miss Steele, I do have flaws baby." He says holding me tightly too him.

"None worth noting my love." I say tapping his nose with the tip of my finger.

"Oh Ana, you have no idea how perfect you are do you?" He says chuckling at my previous statements.

I simply shake my head, I'm not perfect. And definitely nonwhere near Christian.

"Come on." He pulls me up suddenly.

"Wha-huh?" I'm confused and a little dizzy from his quick unanticipated movements.

"I want to show you something, and I want you to know just how fucking perfect you are. Time for a surprise. Trust me?" With that megawatt smile, sexy ass fuck eyebrow tilt he does, and how he takes my hand rubbing my knuckles realistically I would follow him anywhere.

"Always." I return his beaming smile.

We gather our things and get back to the boat. Mac casts off and goes to the wheel, while Christian pulls me to the front of the boat. We snuggle together, wrapped in a soft flannel blanket gail packed, because she thinks of everything!

The Sun is setting as we float past several very large Estates. and I won't say houses because they're not, they are huge luxurious Estates on a minimum of 10 acres each. the boat begins to slow as we near the last house that is located in a Cove. it has to be the biggest that we've seen the entire trip, and is at least a mile away from the nearest house.

Mac drop the anchor and I see the pier is lined with lights going all the way up to the shore where there is a gazebo also covered in lights. it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Christian, this is gorgeous! I've only ever dreamt of things like this or watched them on Hallmark movies. Who's house is this and why are we here? Did you..." he kisses me hard and deeply which effectively helps my questioning.

"Hush sweet girl, I said I have a suprise. Now, just follow me." He states mysteriously.

 _Ok then, just didn't want to get shot for trespassing is all._

 **Christian**

Jesus Christ.

Approaching the house on the sound, I'm so nervous I feel like I could throw up. As we get closer, I see that the lights on the dock and the ones covering the gazebo are set up and ready to go.

I had the realtor turn on the lights on the house, and Mia along with help from the family put up the outdoor lights.

The view of the house from the water is phenomenal, especially when the lights are turned on.

Holy fuck, so many questions from that beautiful perfect mouth of hers. I love this woman to death, but I'm so nervous I seriously can't even think of anything to say right now that wouldn't ruin my thoughtfully crafted proposal.

 _Just fucking breath Grey. Man the hell up, its showtime._

I guide the love of my life off of the boat and on to the dock that's covered in lights, just like Anna's dream. It was the only part that Mia would actually tell me.

We arrive at the gazebo where our dinner has been set up. Champagne on ice, smoked salmon for me and medium steak for her, asparagus with hollandaise sauce, grilled shrimp, honey butter rolls and loaded mashed potatoes.

 _All of Ana's favorites._

"Oh Christian, and you say your not perfect!" She whimpers with tears in her eyes.

"I would do anything to make you smile Anastasia Steele, anything." We share a long heated kiss before sitting down and enjoying our dinner.

We talk about anything and everything. She tells me about her childhood with Ray, and I tell funny stories about myself and siblings growing up. I tell her about starting up GEH, and she talks about being Kate's roommate in college. The conversation flows easily between us. Every so often, we kiss or embrace, or simply share gentle touches between us.

I very slowly and as subtly as possible, shoot off a text to Mia.

It simply reads "Go."

"One more suprise my love." I tell Ana and offer her my hand.

We walk down to the end of the pier and sit on the edge dangling are feet near the water. it doesn't take long before the first volley of fireworks explode above our heads.

I know I have exactly 12 rounds to get exactly what I want to say out.

"Oh Christian look! Did you do this?" She squeals and flashes the most adorable smile.

"Anything to make you smile remember?" I smirk back at her.

"Ana, I meant it when I said you're perfect. each and every day that I get to spend by your side is dream come true for me. You are the most beautiful and loving woman I have ever met in my life. You always think of others first and you have the most beautiful heart. You are willing to give the shirt off your back with no expectations of anything in return. You are smart and cunning in ways that others could never dream of. Not to mention, you're the most stunningly beautiful woman I have ever seen. You are my happily ever after, my dream come true, and my wildest desire all rolled into one. I can't live or breath without you. You give me strength, hope, make me a better man, challenge me, support me, but most importantly you love me flaws and all. I want to build a future with you. I want to get married, buy a big house, and fill it with miniture versions of you. I love you Anastasia Rose Steele. Madly, deeply, wholly, and irrevocably. I am yours if you'll have me." As i finish my heartfelt admission the 12th volly goes off.

I make sure she's facing the fireworks show as the 13th, and most important round goes off. She gasps, covers her mouth, and cries as the words "marry me" light up the night sky.

I drop down to one knee and present the ring to her. "Anastasia Rose Steele, love of my life, my moon and stars, will you marry me?"

"Oh God, Y-yes! 100 ti-times Yes!"

She cries and stutters out her andwer, throwing her arms around me.

 _Is this normal? She's literally bawling hardcore._

"Oh my god Christian" After a moment, she calms down enough to speak.

"Do you want your ring now?" I chuckle.

"Hell yes I do, I could barely see it through my tears!" She holds out her left hand and I slip the ring on her dainty little finger.

 _Perfect fit._

She looks down and admires the ring, holding it out in front of her to see it better. She even moves her hand around to watch as the diamond catches the light.

"Does it measure up?" I ask her, more nervous than I should be.

"Does it measure up? Really Christian? It's fucking gorgeous, beyond perfect, and your perfect." She sniffles again and two lone tears fall down her cheeks.

I swipe them away with my thumbs. "Your lips are so soft when you cry." I say before planting a fervish kiss to her lips. We stand there in a lustful and passionate kiss that boarders on indecent.

I realize there are a ton of people waiting in the house up the hill to congradulate us.

 _This part was NOT well thought out. We should be celebrating by fucking or making love or a combination of both. Not celebrating with family until at least tomorrow!_ _Those fuckers can wait._

 **Ana**

Right at this moment in time I am literally floating on cloud nine.

The day we shared today, Christian's romantic gestures, the setting, the proposal, the beyond amazingly perfect ring. It overwhelmed me in the best way possible.

Its like the only thing holding me back from floating away is Christian's embrace.

 _I am so ready to fuck his brains out it's unreal._ _That kiss was ridiculously hot._

"Come with me angel." He grabs my hand and leads me towards the gigantic house.

"This house is beyond amazing Christian. Who lives here? We should thank them for letting us use it tonight. The setting was so perfect and I don't think I could have ever pictured a more perfect place. I could only dream of owning a place like this, it's spectacular!" I gush while praising his location choice for the proposal.

While we walk up to the house, I tell him about the dream I had of our wedding and he gives me a heart stoppingly gorgeous and devious smile.

"Mia told me. I kind of used the idea in part for the proposal. I want all of your dreams to come true Anastasia. And I thought this meadow, this house, this whole property would be perfect for our wedding. I thought it would be perfect for our life that I want to build with you." He tells me so sweetly my heart stops beating for a moment.

 _Is he saying what I think he is?_

"So, if you want it, its yours." Holy hell he is!

"Jesus, Christian did you buy this house for us?" I stammer out.

We are stopped halfway to the house, I'm frozen in place.

He sweeps me up into his arms and kisses me passionately once more.

"Baby, I would buy you the moon and stars if you wanted it." This man, this amazingly beautiful, kind, thoughtful, amazing man is all mine.

 _And we are getting married!_

"Jesus Christ Christian, we are getting married!" I whisper yell excitedly.

"That just now sinking in baby?" he chuckles. "And what about the house?"

"Is it really for sale? Now that we have this memory here, I don't want to share it with anyone. And god, it's exactly like the spot in my dream. So much like your parents house, but the meadow is much bigger. I could see us building a life here baby, I really can." I tell him wistfully, imagining all the possibilities life has in store for us.

"Good, because I bought it!" He says excitedly and runs the rest of the way to the house, onto the humongous back porch, and into the screened in luxurious outdoor kitchen.

As he closes the door and sets me down I turn to come face to face to both of our families.

All of the women are in tears, they rush towards me simultaneously yelling "Congratulations" "Let me see the ring" and "Were going to be sisters!".

Avery, Carrick, Grandpa Theo and Elliot are smiling and patting Christian on the back.

I look around and lock eyes with Ray from my mosh pit across the room. He smiles sofly at me, and I make my way over to him.

"Daddy." He engulfs me in a hug and we both hold on tight.

"Annie, my little Annie." He chokes up a little and clears his throat.

"I love you Daddy, you will always be my first love." I start to cry again.

"Oh Annie, don't cry. I'm sorry, I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." He whispers to me and wipes my tears away.

"Never. I'll always need my Daddy." I promise him.

"I'll hold you to that." He chuckles.

We spend the rest of the night showing off the ring, exploring the house, and sitting around the fire talking.

 _I am in heaven._

By the end of the night I'm exhausted and Christian calls it a night. We all say our goodbyes and we head home.

Even though I was tired earlier, once we get home I am in the mood for serious celebration.

 _Which we do, many many times over._


	27. Laying it on the Line

**Sorry for the long delay guys. I work in special education and the end of the year is hectic. I promise this story will be finished and I will not leave it incomplete. Bear with me and the sporadic updates, I do have the rest of the chapters planned out so it's all about finding the time!**

 **Thank you for all of your messages, kind words, and sticking with my story!**

 ** _SEATTLE NOOZ_**

 _Is our favorite billionaire bachelor off the market?_

 _Thousands of ladies, and more than a few men, are waking up broken hearted this morning. It seems Seattle's most eligible bachelor, THE Christian Grey, proposed to his girlfriend, Anastasia Steele, last night._

 _Grey and Steele have been seeing each other the past few months in what we can only describe as a workplace whirlwind romance gone right!_

 _Our sources saw moving trucks at both Steele's and Grey's homes just a few weeks ago. The couple seem to have moved in together, as Steele hasn't returned to her previous Pike Market residence._

 _Last night, on lake Washington, surrounding residents report several black SUV's matching the "Grey fleet" entering a recently vacated posh residence. This was only hours before Grey's boat "The Grace" was seen moored at the residences private dock. Later in the evening, residents reported over a dozen beautiful firework displays, the last of which spelled out the words "Marry Me"._

 _With these facts, it's not hard to guess that the couple have decided to tie the knot. Should we be looking out for a bump?_

 _What we do know for sure is that Miss Steele will be enjoying one hell of a wedding, and signing one hell of a prenup!_

 _We here at Seattle Nooz are looking forward to all the details and glam surrounding the couples nuptials! As always, we will keep you in the know!_

 **Christian**

I'm awoken by relentless pings and the sound of my phone vibrating on the nightstand.

Well, that didn't take long. Everyone and their mother has messaged or called in reference to the engagement, either to comment or congratulate. Mia even sent the link for the rag sites.

Obsessive fuckers.

I have gotten over fifty phone calls this morning, countless texts, and I fucking refuse to look at or answer my emails.

Fuck that. These assholes can mind their own god damn business.

I'm not dealing with this shit until tomorrow. The only things I'm doing today is fucking my fiancé and eating lunch at my parents' house. That's fucking it.

"I can feel you brooding. How bad is it?" My sweet angel asks without opening her eyes or unburrowing herself from under the blankets.

"I don't know or care. I only know is that it's started. I truly should have had the foresight to put my fucking phone on silent." I pout and pull her into my arms.

"Strangely, your phone has been silent." That's just weird. How is it that my phone won't shut the fuck up, but hers hasn't made a damn sound?

"The only people with my phone number are those important enough to have it. And each one of them knows the penalty of sending messages or calling before 7 a.m. If that phone goes off before then, someone better be fucking dying." She says cracking open one eye and gesturing loosely to her phone.

My baby IS NOT a morning person.

It's 6:57. Sure as shit, I look at her phone, and nothing. Not a single thing.

But, Mia has her number. You can't train Mia, no matter what you threaten.

Nope, Can't be done.

At exactly 7:00, her phone blows. the. fuck. up.

Avery, Kate, Ray, Ana's assistant Hannah, Andrea, Elliot, several GEH department heads, my mother, my grandmother mother, and I'll be damned fucking Mia.

All of those people, besides Ray and Kate, called and or messaged me by 6 a.m.

"Ok how the fuck do you manage it? Even Mia waited to text you, that's impossible!" I exclaim.

What has my pint sized little angel done to get my family to heel? Even everyone at GEH. Those fuckers call me at ungodly hours at the drop of a hat is something is amiss because they are afraid of my wrath if they wait too long and it is serious.

"Maybe I'm just more intimidating that you." She says sweetly with a yawn. Snuggling down further into the bed and in my arms. I burst out laughing at this, which earns me a narrowed eyed glare.

Ana is tiny. Her face is heart, she has shaped bright sapphire eyes that always seem to be shinning, full eyelashes, plump lips, rosy cheeks, and long thick brown locks. She has a tiny waist, but is curvy in the right places. She is the opposite of intimidating at first glance, and even when you're on the wrong side of her temper, it's hard to remain afraid because she's so damn cute.

Don't get me wrong, my baby can kick a grown man's ass, but that's not common knowledge. When she gets mad, really mad, you can literally feel it from across the room. And it is scary. But, she's adorable. Plain and simple.

Me on the other hand. I'm tall, muscular, rarely smile unless Ana is present, am described as "cold and calculating" by others, my eyes are a silvery grey which also give off a "cold" feeling I'm told, people fear me, they run away at GEH unless it's absolutely necessary that they be in my presence.

Nope, her explanation makes no sense.

"My love, your pint sized and adorable. I'm big and menacing. I doubt it's that your more intimidating than me." I state confidently, tickling her sides.

"Oh my God stop!" She giggles trying to get away, but it's no use.

"Tell me how you do it, how is it that people bug me in the middle of the night wouldn't "DARE" do it to you?" I have her on her back now, rubbing my stubble over her smooth and sensitive skin.

She's gloriously naked and now completely uncovered, open to me, and trapped squirming under the weight of my body. Oh the possibilities.

"Oh please please, mercy! Maybe they know who's really boss?" She's begging me to cease my ministrations, yet keeps digging a bigger hole.

My sweet girl, when will you learn?

Hopefully never.

"Hmm, they know exactly who's boss my love. Try again." This time I switch my tactic to pleasure.

I attack her mouth with a lust driven, deep, and all consuming kiss that has me seeing starts. I then lick, nip, and suck my way down her body. I begin by going across her jaw, down her neck, over her breasts, stopping to attend lavishly to each pert succulent little nipple, down her stomach, and across her hip bone. She's gasping and moaning as I go, clearly forgetting our conversation and completely absorbed in my ministrations.

When I reach the apex of her thighs I simply blow on her clit and hover above her.

"Tell me love, how do you manage it?" She actually whimpers and growls in frustration.

"Maybe they just like me better?" She moans when I slightly swirl my tongue over that sweet spot before biting her inner thigh.

"They probably all do, but that doesn't explain Mia. Last chance angel." This time I suck on her clit hard before plunging two fingers in her.

God damnit, she's soaking wet and so fucking ready for me.

Fuck it, I don't really care. I just wanted to play. I'm about to call off the game and just fuck her until she screams my name whether she gives me an answer or not.

My plan has backfired and I'm the one worked up into submission. They sight of her back arched, head thrown back, breasts pushed out, and legs open in pleasure does things to me.

"Sweet Jesus Christian! I set my phone to "do not disturb" between 11 p.m and 7 a.m." She cries out her first orgasm.

"Naughty little minx, you had me fooled." I give her a wicked grin and raise my eyebrow.

"Yet the results were devastatingly delicious…" She bites that lip while running her hand up and down her inner thigh.

Aaanndd I'm done.

I attack her mouth with ferocity, wrapping her legs around my waist and plunging deeply into her. I desperately want to feel her all around me. Sitting back on my heels I bring her to a sitting position on top of me. She locks her hands in my hair and I place mine on her hips, guiding her up and down as I pound into her.

This is heaven, nirvana, bliss. Her pussy is my home. She is my home, and I want to live inside her forever.

We both come gloriously together screaming each others names.

I lay her on my chest and simply run my hand up and down her body. Arm, shoulder, back, hip, up her side and repeat. Meanwhile, Ana has her head on my chest and is running her fingertips up and down my sides, across my hips and back again.

It only takes 5 minutes of this before my dick is hard and ready for round 2.

I think she purposefully brushed my cock on her way across from hip to hip.

We spend the rest of the morning in bed, worshiping each others bodies fully before getting ready and heading to my parents for lunch.

 **Ana**

Christian and I shared a glorious evening, night, and morning. How I am able to walk straight right now is an absolute miracle.

If I'm being honest, I can still feel him, everywhere. Almost as if he was still inside me, almost, not as good but still.

We managed to finally get up and moving, completely skipping breakfast, and I am seriously starving.

Hungry Ana, is a very grumpy Ana. But the indecent amount of sex has put me in a good mood, so I haven't raged on anyone yet.

The ride to Christian's parents is peaceful, and we talk wedding plans along the way.

"Mia told me a bit about your dream, but I want to know, what do you want for our wedding? Big or small? At my parents or our new house? And most importantly, when?" He is very eager for this conversation and is smiling like a loon while caressing my hand with his thumb as he drives.

I tell him all about my dream, about how I have never really thought of what I might want my wedding to look like until we spoke that one night several weeks ago. I tell him how I think what I pictured in the dream would be perfect and how I think our new house would be perfect for that. I don't really want or need a huge society wedding, just those important to us. But I understand that with his business, certain business associates will probably want to be invited.

"Baby, This is our wedding, business be damned. No one I do business with NEEDS to come to our wedding. I don't plan on extending curtesy invites to anyone and I don't give a flying fuck if that offends people. I like the idea of a private ceremony with those close to us. Just family and friends, maybe a 100-150 tops?" God I love this man!

"Perfect." I smile back at him.

"How soon?" He questions anxiously.

"How soon were you thinking? Christian, I have no idea how long it takes to plan a wedding. It's going to be hell finding a dress. Shopping is a nightmare as it is, having to navigate around the media is going to be miserable." I pout.

"Baby, I would marry you tomorrow. As far as needing time to plan and organize, money talks. I seriously don't want to wait too long, how does two months sound? And bought all of the dresses for the "operation dress the bride" fundraiser and I know you gave Mia your ideas about dresses, so why don't you start there before venturing elsewhere hmm?"

"Is two months really possible? I would marry you any day, but I think your family and mine would riot if we did a quickie wedding in Vegas. Do you think Mia really shopped with me in mind? I mean it's not like she knew I would need a dress in the near future." He taps the side of his nose and winks.

"Really? You told Mia? That was balsy!" He laughs loudly.

"She overheard me making an appointment to look at rings baby, I would have never told her willingly. And yes, Mia, my mother and grandmother would raise hell if we didn't let them have a proper wedding." He continues to chuckle and shake his head.

"And to answer your other question, I know she used your vision when shopping in case you didn't want to hassle of going from shop to shop looking for a gown. Mia adores you Ana, she thinks you walk on water. If you want the whole dress shopping experience, be by guest, I'll give you the black amex. If you don't, you can look at what Mia found or we can have one made. It's all up to what you want baby, cost is not an issue." Bless him and bless Mia. I truly love that girl, she is a god send.

"I definitely don't want to go flying around from city to city and store to store. But I also don't want to spend a ton of money getting one designed, just asking for that would make me feel so guilty! I could never ask you to do that. Do you think Mia would be our wedding planner? She's so much better at these things than me, I'm sure Kate would help as well. Without having a mom, I just don't know what to do." I try to remain upbeat, but the fact is, I feel lost without a mom to discuss these things with and ask for help.

Girlie things do not come naturally with me.

Christian parks the car in his parents driveway and takes my hand in his.

"Baby, I know for a fact that mom and Mia, hell even grandma Trevelyan are dying to help out with whatever you need. Just say the word baby, and don't feel bad about it. They truly want to, if you don't ask, they will probably just drop hints they want to be included anyways. My family is your family Ana, they adore you." His declaration makes me tear up, Kate is the only female that has been close to a sister or motherly type influence in my life.

"I love them too, wholeheartedly. And I love how they include me in everything and have always made me feel welcomed, loved and wanted." I smile and we kiss lovingly before we hear the cavalry waiting on the front porch.

"I think they want to continue the engagement celebrations love. All of the Grey ladies have been texting questions about if we have chosen a date, are we definitely having it at the new house, colors, and so on. So get ready."

"I'm ready for anything as long as I have you." One more chaste kiss and we get out of the care.

We are immediately under siege and I am pulled away to talk about wedding things.

 **Christian**

After lunch Mia announces that the pool is heated and the girls decide it's a good time for a swim.

 _Ana in a bikini is what I call heaven. My did is hard thinking about it._

Ana had a few glasses of wine prior to lunch while the ladies talked wedding and fundraiser details. Then 2 more with lunch. Needless to say she's feeling a little playful at the moment.

Elliot and I lay on the loungers while the girls hook up Kate's IPOD to the dock and make drinks.

The first song comes on and the girls start dancing. Its "Havana" by Camila Cabello.

 _"Havana, ooh na-na (ay)_

 _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)_

 _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na_

 _Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay)_ _There's somethin' 'bout his manners (uh huh)_

 _Havana, ooh na-na (uh)_

 _He didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?" (uh)_ _(When he came in the room)_ _He said there's a lot of girls I can do with (uh)_ _(But I can't without you)_

 _I knew him forever in a minute (hey)_ _(That summer night in June)_

 _And papa says he got malo in him (uh)_ _He got me feelin' like_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh, I knew it when I met him_ _I loved him when I left him"_

 _Good god._

The way Ana moves her hips in that tiny bikini is ungodly. I have to adjust myself to avoid shit from Elliot, but it seems he isn't fairing any better watching Kate.

Thank God my parents and grandparents decided to catch up in the sitting room inside.

 _I seriously need to fuck her soon. Those hips sawy back and forth calling to my cock like a prayer._

Then I hear it. God damn that fucking song.

The pounding beat of Rhianna's "SM" come through the stereo. The girls squeal and I groan, Elliot chuckles.

 _"Na na na come on._

 _Feels so good being bad_

 _There's no way I'm turning back_

 _Now the pain is for pleasure_ _'_

 _Cause nothing can measure"_

Oh god.

 _Please, nobody say a fucking word._

Before I can warn Elliot Ana locks eyea with me and all I see is fire.

She's mouthing the words, hands in her hair, strutting towards me, her hips moving tantalizingly back and forth, circling around.

 _Fuck. me. running. So goddamn hot._

I immediately see her bound and tied to the bed. She's mouthing the words and I can see her desire in her eyes. She was a virgin when I met her, but her sexual appetite and prowess has dramatically changed since then. I see her intentions clear as day, the idea of BDSM, novice that she is excites her in this moment.

" _Love is great, love is fine_

 _Out the box, out of line_

 _The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_ _'_

 _Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

 _Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _But chains and whips excite me"_

She reaches me, still mouthing the words, she whispers the last few lines in my ear while popping her ass on my lap and I damn near come un-fucking-glued.

" _Oh I love the feeling you bring to me_

 _Oh, you turn me on_ _It's exactly what I've been yearning for_

 _Give it to me strong_

 _And meet me in my boudoir_

 _Make my body say ah, ah, ah_ _I like it, like it_ _'_

 _Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

 _Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _But chains and whips excite me"_

We are both panting and the desire is fucking thick. She rolls her hips and pops her chest forward, flicking her hair to the side with a head roll. I'm literally about to turn her around, spank her ass pink, and fuck her right here right now.

Elliot takes this opportunity to make himself known and set my whole world on fire.

"Dude, I guess you met your match and found the right girl. Seems your not the only one who likes whips, chains, and all that kinky shit." He laughs and I pale. The song ends and fades to a softer melody, but I can't tell you what it is. I can't hear a thing besides the pounding in my ears.

Ana looks at me curiously sitting up, still on my lap. I grab her hips tightly, genuinely afraid if I let go she will be gone.

 _You fucking knew one of your fucking siblings would spill the beans. Here we are you dumbass._

Shit. This conversation was long overdue, but I wanted to have it on my terms.

 _Now or never fucker._

"Your looking a little green under the gills Grey. Got some skeletons in your closest you've been keeping from me baby?" She giggles, unaware of the severity of the situation.

 _Please kill me now. Right fucking now._

I pray the ground swallows me whole right now. Or maybe God will strike me down here and now for trying to be with someone so good and sweet.

 _Too good and pure for my ass. All fucked up 50 shades of me._

But she's made my shades a little brighter.

 _Oh god baby, please let me explain, and please god don't send her running._

"We have a few things still to learn about eachother. How about we have a show and tell later when we get home hmm?" I try to downplay it and pray she drops it until later, not realizing it's something way more serious than kinky sex.

Thank all things holy she's tipsy enough to do just that.

 **Ana**

Christians reaction to the song and Elliot's comment makes my mind swirl with a plethora of possibilities.

 _Let's not let our imagination run wild steele._

"Of course baby." I kiss his nose and snuggle into his chest, my mind still reeling.

I'm feeling good, but am not completely shitfaced. And the thoughts running around in my head are quite sobering.

After another hour of lounging around by the pool we decide to pack up and head home. I laid off the potent cocktails that Mia and Kate were shoving down my throat so I no longer have that tipsy haze I had been sporting.

The ride back to the penthouse is filled with a nervous energy that is running off of Christian in waves.

I grab his hand and begin to stroke the back of it gently trying to convey my feelings to him in hopes of calming him.

"I love you baby, tell me what's running around in that gorgeous head of yours hmm?" I scoot closer, laying my head on his shoulder and running my free hand across his taut sromoch while the other continues to stroke his knuckles.

"Soon baby, we will talk soon." He glances at taylor driving in the front seat and settles his head on top of mine, inhaling deeply.

Damn I wish I could see his face right now.

It only takes another 3 minutes to arrive at Escala.

Christian gets out of the SUV and takes a leisurely pace as he makes his way over to my door. The look in his eyes tells me that he is a Million Miles Away.

The ride the ride up to the penthouse is sobering, and I find myself with a feeling of dread lodged in the pit of my stomach.

Walking into the great room I can't take his silence anymore.

"Alright Grey, spill it. Something is obviously weighing on your mind." He makes a noticeable grimace and I note his tense shoulders.

Walking over to stand beside him I softly run my fingers through his hair and along the sides of his jawline. He lets out a sigh and closes his eyes. Thankfully some of the tension leaves that beautifully sculpted body of his.

"Whatever it is, you need to know it changes nothing. We are getting married Christian. That makes us partners love." He noticeably relaxes just a bit further and I am hopeful we can get through this conversation relatively unscathed.

 _Hopeful much? Mr. Universe never gets nervous sunshine. Get ready, Adonis is about to drop one hell of a bomb on you and you know it._

Well nobody asked you! Jeez what a bitch.

 **Christian**

Alright, I can do this. Christian fucking Grey doesn't do nervous. I make grown men cry and piss themselves in the boardroom. I can explain my past to the love of my life. Easy.

 _Bullshit._

Fuck. Fuck. fuck.

Ana reaches up and removes my hand from my head. Shit. I hadn't realized I was pulling it.

"I would prefer my fiance have his hair intact at our wedding." She gives me the most devastating smile and I feel a sense of calm rise over me.

Her touch does that. It takes all the bad shit and makes it bearable.

"Right. Ana baby, I have a story for you. It's going to be tough to hear and it may change your view of me. But please baby, its in the past and I in no way want any part of that life back. It doesn't even seem like that was me, almost like a dream or something." Shit now I'm fucking rambling.

"Just tell me baby." She softly coos and caresses my face. I lean in and begin the sordid tale that is Elena fucking Lincoln and her 13 minions.

 **Ana**

I can't breathe. Can't move. Can't feel.

He was molested. He suffered 4 years of child abuse in the most horrific way then yet another predator made him a victim again.

I can feel the tears well up in my eyes causing blinding pressure as I attempt to keep them at bay.

One slips out as the dam is full. Its the only thing I can feel right now. The single salty tear making its track down my cheek.

Warmth caresses that same path the tear took. I look up to find a very somber Adonis.

"Ana baby, please say something. Your killing me here." He looks so sad and a little afraid.

 _Well you have been still as stone for almost 5 minutes._

Shit has it been that long?

The first emotion creeps in and it's blinding rage. A rage so intense it has me leaping up and pacing the room.

"That mother fucking bitch. Thay stupid cunt whore knew! She fucking knew what you had been through as a child and she fucking targeted you, like you hadn't been through enough! That manipulative fucking whore!" At this point I'm screaming and waving my arms around like im possessed.

"I swear to god Adonis, if I ever see that old dried up bitch whore of a cow I will rip her apart."

"Noted" He says still stunned still.

Damnit hes so beautiful.

I need to touch him. To erase everything anyone has ever done to him. To erase all the pain, sorrow, and darkness that has ever marred his beautiful soul.

So I do. I half walk half run and tackle him to the couch. Kissing him with everything I am and every ounce of love I have for this smart, brave, beautiful, amazing man.

"Mine. You are mine Christian Grey. And so help me god no one will ever hurt or touch you again. I will rip anyone who dares apart with my bare fucking hands. You. Are. Mine." I say with a fierceness I didn't even know I possessed.

 **Christian**

Well that was not what I expected.

She sat so still and was quiet for so long I was sure she was going to bolt. I was so sure she was disgusted and that was why she continued to stare into space for the longest 5 minutes of my life.

That kiss was ridiculously hot and heart stopping. She showed me the depth of her feelings and devotion rather than using her words. She knows me. Knows my need for physical reassurance and gave it to me before I had a chance to seek it.

Fuck. I don't deserve this woman. But damn I couldn't live without her. She's literally my life force.

"Jesus baby, you really are perfect you know that?" She simply humms her response and I chuckle. That kiss left us both a little boneless.

I move her as close as physically possible and run my hands across the delicate lines of her face, through her hair, down her back, across her delicious hip bones, and begin to trace the top of her lace panties.

I get a little gasp and sweet as fuck moan as my reward. Grinding her hot little pussy over my now engorged cock the promise of what is to come has my mind brimming with possibilities.

Taylor clears his throat and I find myself contemplating actual murder.

"What Taylor! Somebody better be fucking dying." I growl at him.

He shoots me a satisfied smirk that in all honesty is eerily dark.

"The plan is ready to execute sir." My face breaks into an equally sinister grin.

Now all I need to do is explain to my sweet little pixie what I have done and how I plan to take down every one of those fuckers down who hurt her.

Mortons company has been bought, we have divided it into 6 different pieces, found buyers, and have reported morton and his piece of shit son to the SEC. So all profit from the sale they will get being the minority share holders will be virtually gone and they will actually be in the red. Both men will go to prison and mommy dearest will be destitute without fucking thing to her ruined name.

To add the cherry to the sundae, Taylor has a guy in the prison the two pieces of shit will be hauled off to. Let's just say the remainder of their pathetic lives will be filled with pain and misery.

In two days we will fly out to a meeting that has been set for the Morton's to meet their "new partners". The stupid fucks think they are getting bailed out of the gaping hole they dug themselves in. But they have no idea the hell that's about to decend upon them. And I can't fucking wait.

It is really so very good to be me sometimes.


	28. The Reckoning

**Christian**

It is 8 a.m. and Ana and I are laying in the bedroom of my private jet after 2 rounds of the best sex of my life and one of making love to the most beautiful woman in the world.

When we boarded the jet she was full of so much nervous energy it was making my palms twitch.

The conversation to tell her about the plan I had in the works for all of those pieces of shit who hurt her went a little off the rails at first. But after explaining how meticulous I have been and what I've accomplished she calmed down slightly. However, she has maintained her nervousness over the situation.

So, I did what I do best to calm her. I used my head.

 _Yeah, both of them._

Worked like a charm. Now I'm staring at the most beautiful woman in the world, both inside and out.

Jesus I've become such a fucking sap.

 _And I fucking love it._

I hear a slight tap on the floor and a low "Mr. Grey, we will be landing soon." Before retreating footsteps.

Fucking Taylor. Always ruining good moments.

I begin to run my hands through Ana's hair, over her shoulders, and down her sides before I slide back up again.

"Ana, my love, it's time to wake up." I whisper softly while kissing her forhead, eyes, cheeks, then finally her lips.

She stirs softly then coils into a ball while burrowing under the softness of the thick down comforter.

"No. Good dream. Go away." Damn my baby is not a morning person I think with a soft chuckle.

 _Oh well. I can think of another way to get her up._

Round 4 it is.

 **Ana**

It's fucking cold out here. I hate this place. The smells, the air, the noise, all of it. I hate it and never wanted to come back to this god forsaken state.

But I have to end this chapter to really get a clean slate and begin my new one with the magnificent beautiful kind loving man beside me.

 _God thank you, I'm not sure if I deserve him but ill take it._

Standing in front of this ominous tacky building I come face-to-face with the three people I loathe entirely.

Blown up right on the front of the building is a picture of Steven Carla and Josh. They look like the picture perfect family all dolled up in their finery.

 _Fuck, conceited much? Shouldn't the building and company speak for itself? Guess not._

Pictures can most certainly be deceiving. That's pure evil in that picture, but one would never know just by looking at it.

Ok Ana deep breath.

Christians hand is on the middle of my back steadying me. And Lord knows I need it because I feel like I'm going to throw up.

 _Come on Ana man up._

It's just like Christian said. We go in there and bring down their whole fucking world, everything is done and their isn't shit they can do about it.

I have all the power. Because Christian gave it to me on a silver platter.

God bless him.

Walking into the building made me feel ice cold and the nausea wouldn't wane. I mentally gave myself a firm kick in the ass.

 _Your stronger than this Anastasia Steele. Your not the little girl you were back then. Your ready for this and they can't hurt you._

Christian gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"You ready baby?"

"As I'll ever be."

We approached the counter to find a dowdy looking middle aged receptionist with kind eyes and a mussed bun ontop of her head.

"Grey enterprise holdings for a meeting with the Morton's" Christian said in his clipped no nonsense tone.

He appeared closed off, cold, and calculating. To anyone else he would look menacing, but to me all I saw and felt was his love and beauty.

We were led to a bank of elevators and instructed to go to the 17th floor. The ride up was silent.

Christian stroked my knuckles with the pad of his thumb in a soothing manner.

We exited the elevator to a shabby looking entrance with another disheveled looking receptionist who led us to a dusty conference room with old chairs and a large table.

Christian sat at the head of the table with me on his right. With the way the table was positioned only his side profile was visible and I was hidden by his large frame.

I wasnt able to see the Mortan's when they initially entered. Christian didn't stand until they were directly beside him. When he did, his large frame hid me from view again.

"Mr. Grey, Steven Mortan. Its a pleasure." I heard Steven's gravely voice as he shook Christians hand. It wasn't as deep and commanding as Christian's but it gave me the urge to vomit none the less.

Christian told me they believed he was there to invest, to be there new partners. Which the shriveling company was in dire need of. You could smell the desperation in the room. From the waves rolling of the Mortans to the treats laid out banquet style on the table.

Christian and I didnt touch any of it. From my hidden view I saw Steven's profile when he glanced over to the untouched food and pursed his lips before plastering his smile back on and stepping to the side to reveal his piece of shit son and my mother.

"May I introduce my son Josh, and wife Carla." He said as he ushered them forward.

"Carla Morton, its a real _pleasure_ to meet you Christian." Carla purred as she reached to shake his hand and place her other hand on his bicep.

Christian took a half step back toward me and nodded in her direction, making Carla back off.

She was dressed in a skimpy black skirt and blouse with far too much clevage showing, especially for someone her age. It was apparent she had work done, and not well done at that. I had to force myself not to laugh at her.

Josh stepped up next, his whiny voice making my skin crawl.

"Josh Morton, What is it that we can help you with today?" He said with a handshake and a clap on Christian's shoulder that made him tense and roll his shoulder back and to the side revealing my presence.

You wouldn't have known I was even there until that moment. And when the three of them finally we're aware of my presence you could hace heard a pin drop.

Carla gasped, Steven tensed, and Josh took a slight step forward with a predatory glare.

"Ana."

His arousal was written all over his face. Which made Christian launch into action like the super predator and protector he is.

He guided me gently back behind him while simultaneously shoulder checking Josh which sent him stumbling backwards.

Josh simply chuckled and picked an imaginary piece of lint from his suit to avoid eye contact with the beast of a beautiful man who was so obviously his better.

"Not one step closer." Christian growled.

"Ana and I will tell you exactly why we are here, take a seat." He demanded.

The three of them sat like obedient dogs, the shock still written all over their faces.

My mother broke first.

"Ana, darling. How wonderful to see you. Ive missed you, and can't tell you how often Ive thought of you and tried to contact you." She said as she reached for my hand across the table.

I snatched it into my lap as if I'd been burnt.

"Sure you have." I snapped and glared at her with all the hatred I had pent up for so many years.

She chuckled and waved her cheap manicured fingers at me trying to shake off the sting and embarrassment.

"Oh darling. So, what brings you here? Do you work for Mr. Grey now?" They obviously haven't caught on to the purpose of this meeting and were trying to navigate the hostility in order to still come out of the situation with a favorable deal.

 _Fucking idiots._

"No. Ana is my soon to be bride." Christian snapped at Carla, equally perturbed by the way she brushed off the sorid back history lingering between us.

"Oh, wow. Nicely done Anastasia." She choked out using my full name as she always did when she was displeased.

 _Probably since I'm marrying one of the most well know multi-billionairs in the world and she had no clue and won't ever be able to benefit from the association._

Bitch.

"Well, I do hope we can catch up and keep in touch dear." She smothly transitioned, flipping her fake blonde hair off her shoulder.

This time, I didnt attempt hide my scoff or disgust.

"Fat chance _Mother."_ I stood and slamed my palms flat onto the table.

"The ONLY reason I'm here is to watch you and the two snivelling little bastards next to you crumble to the ground."

"Excuse you?" Carla screeched.

"Who the hell do you think you are little girl?" Steven joined in his wifes ire.

"Look at little prick tease Ana, all high and mighty with her fancy rich sugar daddy on her arm. Your knees must be killing you from being on them all the time Ana." Josh sneared while glaring at me.

"She must be able to suck a mean dick in order to get you to put a ring on it then march down here to throw your weight around." He lobbed nodding towards Christian before leaning in to address me again.

"What is it Ana? Did you come down here to use your rich lap dog to scare us? Or did you just get sick of his small package and begin to miss me and my big dick?"

I couldn't hold it back. It came bubbling out of nowhere and burst out of me like water from a broken dam.

Tears sprang from my eyes as my sides began to ache from the laughter that ripped through me.

I don't know really what tipped the scales, or if I truly am going mad.

Glancing around the room I know I shouldn't be laughing. Carla and Stevens faces are a mixture between pissed and appalled, Josh's is red with fury, and Christian is radiating with silent anger and a knowing look.

When the gut wrenching laughter finally died down I got pissed again, like insanely and irrevocably pissed. All the feelings and anger broke through.

All the memories came flooding back and it brought me back to feeling sick to my stomach in a whole new way. The flashes of the moments Josh used to whip out his dick when no one was looking, or come into the my bathroom when I was changing or showering because he "had to piss", or the subtle way he would intentionally place himself behind or in front of me to "squeeze" by in a tight space in order to grope me all came rushing to the front of my mind. I never told Christian those parts, I never told anyone.

"Fuck you, all three of you!" I screamed as I jumped up and drove my fist right into Josh's jaw. His face turned and was forced several steps back from the force of the impact.

"The three of you are fucking idiots. You want to know why we are here cupcake? Morton, your company has been bought and chopped up into 6 different pieces. My "lap dog" here" I made exaggerated air quotes and rolled my eyes for good measure while gesturing towards Christian. "Has found buyers for every piece of this pathetic little operation. And since he has reported you and your worthless prick of a father to the SEC your both going to prison. And guess what? Because of all the illegal shit you pulled every cent of profit from the sale will be gone and you will actually owe a SHIT TON of money. And mommy dearest? Since both of the men you backed over your own daughter will go to prison, YOU will be destitute without fucking thing to your ruined name." They sat there, with fear and shock covering there white faces.

"Oh, and Josh? God help you if any of the men in prison have dicks half as big as his." I gave him a wink, took Christian by the hand and opened the door so the pieces of shit who almost ruined my life could be arrested by the officers waiting on the other side of the door.

 **Christian**

Damn.

My baby has claws, and balls bigger than most men. Definitely bigger than two little bitches we left crying in that board room.

She slamed them down mercilessly and I was so proud and awed by the performance I just sat back and enjoyed the show.

She didnt need me to fight on her behalf. My baby put them exactly where they belonged, in the fucking gutter.

The ride down the elevator was again silent, but for very different reasons. As her breathing began to calm I noticed she was becoming very pale.

"You were fucking amazing baby. Im so damn proud of you." She gave me a weak half smile as we exited the elevator and made our way to the car.

"I want to go home Christian, I hate this fucking place." She whispered as she laid her head on my shoulder in the back of the SUV.

"Of course baby." I said stroking her hair gently.

"Airport Taylor."

"Sir."

"You ok baby?" I asked while placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Im just coming down from all the build up and adrenaline. I've been sick to my stomach all day because of it." She said snuggling further into me.

"Your were truly amazing Ana, I don't think I could love you more than I do right now."

"I love you more Christian Grey, Always and forever. Thank you so much for today, I didnt know how much I needed it until now." She said looking up at me with those blue eyes that own me heart and soul.

"Anything for you Anastasia Steele, I would do anything you ever asked. Be whatever you needed. I live and breath for you."

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. Hard. An intense and bruising kiss.

"Fuck me Grey. Fuck me hard and fast. I want all of you, all of your dick, and all of your come." She said while simultaneously ripping my suit off of me piece by piece.

"As you wish my love." I said hoisting her onto my waiting rock hard cock.

She slammed her self down while biting her plump bottom lip and releasing a moan that sent a chill up my spine and made my balls begin to tingle.

God I love this woman. I have no clue what I did to deserve her, but im never letting go.

Ever.


End file.
